The Absolution
by basketcse
Summary: This is the sequel to Redemption. As in the first, there will be a high degree of angst in the beginning. If you made it through the last roller coaster ride, just continue to hang on. We'll hopefully all have enjoyed the rush in the end. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**The primary characters do not belong to me. They belong mostly to Janet Evanovich. Even though I'm not happy with her continued humiliation of this wonderful cast, I thank her for creating them and letting us play with them.**

**This is the sequel to Redemption. It is not going to be an easy journey, and will be full of angst again. So, keep those tissues handy.**

**I did something different in this story like I did in Redemption. That story was written entirely in Ranger's POV, well this one is going to be written in the third person so we can hear all the characters voices in the story. There will be a lot going on. Got the idea from babesrus2. Very talented lady! **

A/N - I'm sorry, I know a lot of you side with Stephanie, but when I began writing again, I just couldn't. My own mother is worse than her mother, Helen. I may not be right either, but I just never would or could be as aloof or irresponsible thinking as she is. I always strived to do better, and it wasn't easy because I didn't have just a little devil on my shoulder saying I couldn't do anything right, I had TWO parents saying that at the same time. So, I'm sorry, she may be a nice person, but come on? The secrets, the lies, the two-timing. I just can't give her all my sympathy in this story.

I have a friend like her that I tried to help repeatedly over the years. She was pretty, the guys liked her, she was fun. However, she had a difficult upbringing as well. Daddy abandoned the family, and left them destitute, he was rich, a doctor, never paid any child support. She always had to have a man, always picked the wrong ones, always made the wrong choices. Well, her looks began to fade, she ended up on painkillers, later she was stealing, men set her out, and I had to cut her loose as a friend. I had my own family, and you don't lie or steal from me when I'm trying to help you. The last time, I bought her clothes, gave her some silver jewelry. She lost the earrings in less than a week. Ironically, she even had a baby that died. Her one and only. Poor little thing had severe birth defects.

She uses men, and even her friends to putter through life, and I'm sorry, but that _is _Stephanie Plum in a nutshell. What it boils down to is that she may not like to be dependant on anyone, like have someone telling her what to do, but even in the books when she needs money or a place to stay, she goes to the men in her life. Like my friend, she has learned to be a user. Has no appreciation for anything, not even gifts from friends. Now, she's just reaping the consequences of her actions, and she is damn lucky that Ranger is giving her the time of day. I don't care what he did in the beginning or the end. He did a lot for her, invested his time and money in her, gave her protection, helped her all the time, but he had no obligation to her. They were friends with benefits. We forget sometimes that Morelli, _not_ Ranger, was her boyfriend.

So we shall see if Stephanie Plum goes the way of my friend or if she finally decides to grow up, and begin making unselfish, and responsible decisions. I promise you that that would be the one and only reason why Ranger would take Angel away from her altogether.

**I'll blog about my author note, and if you want to post your point of view feel free. The above is just my personal opinion of course.**

**If you catch me switching tense, I apologize. I'm kind of just learning to write in the third person. You guys are like my little guinea pig tasters, to try it on. Ha! **

******Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**The Absolution**

**Absolution -**

**Forgiveness, mercy, pardon, release.**

**Formal release from guilt, obligation or punishment. **

**The act of forgiving someone for having done something wrong or sinful.**

**The act of absolving someone or the state of being absolved.**

**Chapter 1**

She hadn't been filled with joy or the feeling that her prince had finally arrived to wake her from the nightmare of these past two years. She looked down at the small box she was holding in her lap. She was simply relieved that her secret was out, her baby would be laid to rest, and Angel would get the expensive hearing aids she needed to hopefully hear her voice for the first time in her short life.

Her mind was frantically working on the way back to Ranger's beach home in Miami. His last words still fresh in her mind. Hadn't they all said that they loved her? Her unfaithful first husband had said that he loved her, her second husband had vowed his love, even her Dad who gave her money, and his own walking papers had declared the same. What was it with men, and using those words so loosely?

She couldn't change the past. The only thing that she could do was stay focused, not make waves, and coöperate with Ranger. There was no doubt now that he was going to adopt Angel. She just couldn't be sure what would happen after that. It was entirely possible that she could just be kicked to the curb again like all the times before.

She had to come up with a plan. A reason for Ranger to want to keep her around, at least until Angel got help, she got a job, and they could leave. She knew very well what one of the things was that would keep him contented. The same thing that all men wanted. She'd heard Tank and Lester talking crudely about that woman, his mistress. He supposedly had given her up. That would at least make it easier for her, since there would be no one else to gratify him for now.

She cringed at the thought of having to do those things he liked again, but she had done things with men that made her want to throw up before, during and after, for she and Angel. She would do anything necessary for her baby. She would start looking for a job as soon as possible, she knew she didn't have much time. All the times before that she had become complacent with a man, her comfort had abruptly come to an end.

* * *

He should have been relieved that she had finally told her story. That she was finally talking, but something still didn't feel right with her. He could almost smell the burning as the wheels grinded in her head. He glanced at the box in her hands and his heart seized. He pictured the faces of his daughters; Julie and the little one he already thought of as his own.

"Babe, what name is on the death certificate?"

She didn't turn to him right away. "Angel Plum."

""Why don't we add a first name to that."

She looked away again. "She was Precious. That's all I can say about her."

"That's beautiful. And our little Angel, do you still want to name her Angel Plum or do you want to add another middle name for her birth certificate?"

She looked over at me. "I used to like that show called, _Touched by an Angel_. The Angel's names were Monica, Tess and Gloria. I like all those names."

He said, "How about Tessa, Angel Tessa Plum Manoso. That's a pretty name."

She smiled at him. "I love that."

Even though she smiled, there was so much sadness in her eyes. He was not so naïve that he didn't realize that Steph was far from being back to normal. He sensed that she was still deeply troubled, and he was sure that she was scarred. In other words, she still had a long road to recovery, and they maybe had an even longer one as a couple. Did he just think that? He and Stephanie, like together in a real relationship as a couple? The thought didn't make him cringe or make him that uncomfortable. He had emotionally let her go at one time. Was he finally ready now?

He glanced at her again, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He would do what was necessary to earn her true forgiveness, and bring his babe back to him. It was true that there was no woman that he had ever loved more than this woman. He just wasn't sure if he had ruined her for all other men as well as himself…

* * *

Ranger called his family the next morning to make sure that they were all available for a memorial service in two days, then asked Tank and Lester to stay a little longer. The family was the first to be shocked and saddened by the news. Ana Lucia offered to call her church and make plans for the service there.

Then he called the Plum family. There were some things that he wanted to say to them, and he wanted them here for the service. Mrs. Plum answered. "Mrs. Plum, this is Carlos Manoso, you know me as Ranger. Is your husband home?"

She was quiet a moment and then said, "_He's working. If this is about Stephanie, she doesn't live in Trenton any longer_."

"Stephanie is here in Miami with me now. We're having a memorial service for the baby we lost. You were aware that your grandchild had not been put to rest when she left for Newark?"

"_I...we… You'll need to speak to Frank. He'll be home early afternoon_."

"Tell him that I would like to fly you both down here along with her grandmother for the service. I _will_ be calling him back."

"_I'll relay your message. Goodbye." _Then she abruptly hung up the phone.

He took a deep breath and then called the cemetery where his grandfather had been placed when he passed. The funeral director referred him to a web site, and Ranger quickly chose a bench style monument with an Angel on it to be placed near his grandfather. Then he gave him the name that Stephanie had chosen for the baby and added his last name, Precious Angel Plum Manoso.

Later that afternoon, Ranger called the Plum home again. Her grandmother answered. "_This is Ranger? How did Stephanie end up in Miami? Did she call you? Are you her boyfriend now?_"

"Mrs. Mazur, I'll be happy to answer all of your questions when you get here. I'd like to speak to Mr. Plum, please."

"_They're talking. He's not too keen about coming down there_."

"It was bad enough that he didn't help to put his grandchild to rest before Stephanie left for Newark. It would be extremely disrespectful for the family to decline my invitation to come here for the memorial service. Again, please ask him to come to the phone."

He heard her talking while waiting for Mr. Plum and was quickly losing his patience. "_It's that Ranger fellow. He don't sound like he's going to take no for an answer about coming down there for a memorial service_."

"_This is Frank Plum. This is Ranger calling, is it? Well, we're not coming to Miami for a memorial service because Stephanie had a miscarriage. That's just ridiculous_."

A miscarriage? "Mr. Plum, you're obviously ill informed. She gave birth to a stillborn baby. She's been carrying around the cremains for a year. I just found out about it yesterday. The child was mine, and I'm putting her to rest. Who told you that she had a miscarriage?"

"_Oh dear God. We just assumed. She didn't tell us what happened, and neither did Morelli_."

"Mr. Plum, I'm going to be honest with you. She was not in a good state of mind when you sent her away, and she didn't fare well. She was destitute, and near starving when I ran into her a few weeks ago. I'm doing what I can to help her now."

"_We'll come. When is the memorial service?_"

"Day after tomorrow. I can send a plane for you and I'll take care of the accommodations. Just tell me when you want the plane to pick you up."

"_How about tomorrow after dinner time. Just call and give us the flight information_."

"Very well. Mr. Plum, prepare your family. Stephanie is different. She's suffered much since you last saw her."

"_All I can say at this moment is that I appreciate the call. I'll see you in Miami_."

Ranger made a call and booked the corporate jet for the next evening, and booked two rooms at a hotel near the house. He knew he needed to tell Stephanie and give her time to emotionally prepare for their arrival.

He called the Plum family back to give them the flight information. Mrs. Plum answered. "O_h, Ranger. I'm glad you called back so soon. My daughter Valerie, her husband, and four children will be coming_."

He interrupted her. "No, they will not, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie doesn't even know that you, her parents, are coming. This is not a family reunion or a vacation. Not one of you ever thought to check on her in a years time. I certainly hope that you haven't talked to people, and sent the Chambersburg gossip mongers into a frenzy. Your daughter is not well, and I asked you both here for support, not to do her more harm than you already have. Do you not understand that she's been carrying around a dead baby in a crematory box for a year?"

"_Well I...we… This is not our fault!_"

He growled out. "Trenton-Mercer Airport, 6:00 PM, Rangeman corporate jet. Be on time tomorrow, Mrs. Plum. They are only expecting three passengers plus a man from my office there. I'll pick you up tomorrow evening. Goodbye." Now it was his turn to abruptly disconnect from the ignorant woman. He wanted to throw the phone across the room, and stopped himself at the last-minute. He took some deep breaths and headed out of his office to talk to Stephanie and the rest of his visitors.

He found her in the kitchen with the others feeding Angel, and having some ice cream. He leaned down and first kissed Angel, and then went to kiss Stephanie, and she turned her head so that it landed on her cheek. He sighed, and said hello to everyone else including his housekeeper, Betina. Then he made his announcement. "We had a stillborn baby, and we're having a memorial service for her the day after tomorrow at Ana Lucia's church. I ordered a bench for her urn in the cemetery where my abuelo was placed, but it won't be ready for a while."

Everyone had stopped eating and was staring at us now. Lula dropped her fork. "What baby you talkin' about?"

Ranger glanced at Stephanie and her face was quickly turning red, and she lowered her head. "Do you want to tell them the story, Babe?" She slowly shook her head in the negative.

"Stephanie altered her story when she talked to you, and Tank because she didn't want me to know that she had a stillborn baby while she was with Morelli. It was mine, and that is the real reason why her marriage with him was annulled."

Tank was the first to speak. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself little girl. You should have come to me."

Lula leveled her eyes on Stephanie. "You couldn't come to me, your best friend, with none of it? Then you lied to me? You even let a stranger tell you how to be a ho. This woman sittin' here in this kitchen ain't my friend, Stephanie Plum. I don't know where she run away to or what's in her head, but I'm done feelin' sorry for her." She looked at Ranger. "As soon as this memorial is over, I wanna' go home."

He nodded at Lula. He had a feeling that the fallout from Stephanie's bad decisions wasn't even close to being over yet. He had no choice, but to ride it out with her. He had been part to blame for some of the mess.

Lester looked at Stephanie and then his cousin. There was so much that he would have liked to have said to both of them, but it wasn't good, and now was not the time. He never quite understood his cousin's fascination with this woman. He had once liked her, but had always thought of her as entertainment, her antics kept his cousin and all of them amused. He knew she had some brains in her head, he'd seen what she could do when she worked at Rangeman and on distractions. What totally baffled him was the way she'd handled her bounty hunting job, and her personal life, with absolute disrespect. Hell, she disrespected everyone around her. He wasn't a fan of Morelli, but he actually felt sorry for the guy knowing the real truth now. And, he felt sorry for his cousin, and wished that he'd never ran into her again. Hard to believe that she was even worse than what he'd thought of her the last two years. She hadn't hit bottom yet with being an ex-ho, she just dropped another big notch with adding liar to the list. He didn't even want to be in the same room with her. Jesus Christ! He shook his head, put his bowl in the dishwasher, and left the room. He was with Lula, he would be on the same plane out of here after the memorial service.

Stephanie glanced up as Lester soon followed Lula out of the room without a word. She could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't left because he was speechless. She felt shame, and remorse. She knew she'd just lost her good friend. She suddenly began laughing hysterically. Stephanie Plum's famous words for so many years, _it wasn't my fault_, had been just a big fat lie. Just like the one she'd fed Lula and Tank. Just like her lies to Joe. All of this was her fault, Bobby's death had been her fault, as well as the long trail of dead she'd left behind, starting with Jimmy Alpha.

Ranger was furrowing his brows, and Tank had a funny look on his face. Guess they thought she was ready for the loony bin. Bring it on. What could be worse than what her life has come to, than this.

Ranger spoke. "Babe, I came in here to tell you that I called your parents. They're flying down tomorrow night. They said they didn't know you delivered a baby. They thought you had a miscarriage. Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

Tank groaned and began rubbing his bald head, and Ranger was staring at her. Oh God, _that _was worse, and she didn't have a good answer for him. She just hadn't been thinking straight, and she was suddenly angry that he would take it upon himself to call them. Stephanie just shook her head and stood with Angel in her arms. "Shame, fear, grief, take your fucking pick, Ranger. You can even pick one of Lester's if you want, irresponsible, selfish, ignorant. I don't give a damn. And damn you for calling them without talking to me first…" Then she turned to leave the room. If this was any indication, her choices would be getting fewer and fewer quickly, again. She needed to hang on long enough to get out with Angel.

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Good reviews, a little wary, I think after my author note. Might have lost one reader or two. I'm surprised more of you didn't bust loose on the blog about my note, and the rough first chapter. LOL**

**FYI - This Stephanie is not my friend. My friend was worse. I was just reminded of the similarities when I began typing the sequel. Durn if I didn't get hurt every time I tried to help the woman, like people did around Stephanie. Apartment would get broken into, new car would get keyed. All by her jerk du jours. **

**This is a note I made on the blog. Ranger's declaration of love was in no way going to spawn a fairy tale for them. They weren't going to be instantly changed or healed. There is a bunch of fallout still going on, and Stephanie lied to her friends, and wasn't exactly truthful with her parents. I wanted to get all of the ugly out right from the get-go on this sequel, then they can continue to work on the mending, and the relationship. **

**My girl Ybanormlmom, said on the blog it was like putting a jig saw puzzle together. Perfect analogy here. Lay it all out and start working on it, piece by piece. You'll see in this chapter, Stephanie is still very wonky in the head. Don't think I'm making Ranger the innocent one, he's not. Then you're seeing hurt feelings with the rest. They may feel sorry for her, but they're hurt and thinking about the lie, and already aggravated with her. The one who was innocent, and the most hurt in this was Morelli. He wasn't being mean in Redemption when he told her that she would no longer get any help from Rangeman and the TPD. He may have been happy, it was the end of she and Ranger, but he was giving her the cold hard facts. And oh yeah, any guy would have kicked her out for what she did. **

**Got a note that my third person was a little confusing, hope it continues to get a little better for you. It is pretty cool to kind of hear everyone's thoughts now. The switching is where I have the biggest issue. Stay with me on it.**

**Again, if you get frustrated, let me have it on the blog. I won't get mad. I just answered a girl and told her that my humor is no different than my angst. I'll make you squirm, wait till you read my books. Example-If I'm with you and I have to use the facilities, I'm the kind of person that might come out and say, "Wish I hadn't had that third jalapeño with the pizza last night." LOL. My girls in the agency used to slap their foreheads and grumble, "We didn't need to know that, boss." See, I'm equal opportunity. Hahaha!**

**Warning - Changing the rating. Thought it would be a few chaps before I wrote a sexy scene, and didn't know how far I would take it. Going to M. It is an uncomfortable one.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 2**

Tank looked up at Ranger where he was standing against the counter. "What a mess that little girl tangled herself up in, and the lyin' didn't help none. What did you do, man? Get with her before Bobby died?"

Ranger just nodded. "Let me guess. Morelli married her thinkin' it was his?"

Ranger nodded again. "I never heard a word about no Morelli baby, and my boys keep an ear tuned into the 'burg. They covered it up, didn't they? Then he cut her loose."

Ranger spoke this time. "Yeah, you nailed it. She didn't even tell her parents the truth. He had the remains cremated, but refused to put the baby to rest, it being mine. I guess he did let her buy the little box the cremains are in. She's been carrying that around for a fucking year."

Tank shook his head. "Jesus, man. What a sad ass mess. Think about it though, what would you have done if you was in his shoes?"

Ranger said, "Killed the motherfucker, but I wouldn't have taken my personal shit out on an innocent stillborn baby. My family is Catholic, he's Catholic, and they believe in limbo. You just don't leave the innocent hangin' like that."

Tank scoffed. "Ranger, you my best friend, but you one dumb fucker sometimes. First of all, limbo? You Catholics, man. Ain't no God I pray to gonna condemn no little baby for just dying before its time. I side with Morelli on this, "Here you go, you lyin', cheatin', woman. Get outta my house. Not gonna put this big fuckin' lie under my name." Bet you a mil she never wanted to marry him in the first place, she wanted you. You two are a combo, a big stubborn mess, and you deserve each other. How many times you think she lied to you? You wonderin' about that now? You got lies you need to confess too, Catholic boy?"

Ranger glared at his friend. He wanted to be angry with the man, but he'd made some good points. A lot of people thought that he was the brains, and Tank was the muscle behind Rangeman. The real truth was the opposite, he was CEO because of his reputation as being an insanely tough commander in the military. Tank was quiet and calculated. He was a thinker, and he was brilliant.

Tank was studying his friend's face. "Your FTA responsible for part of this mess?"

Ranger looked angry at first, and then laughed a little crazy like Steph had before she left the room. Hell yeah, his failure to adapt to the fact that he'd had a hard-on for the woman from the time he had met her was definitely part of the problem. He had pulled a mercenary style mind-fuck on the woman, kept her guessing, dangling, and fed her tons of bullshit up until that last night they were together. Then he'd cut her loose and let her drop. And fall she had. His unwillingness to accept the fact that he was in love with her was a big part of the whole fucked up mess. He had harmed her. The person she was when he'd met her had probably drastically changed during the years knowing him. He was part to blame for all of this.

Tank said calmly, "You love the woman and you always have. She ain't right now, and you got a lot to fix. And her family, don't even get me started..."

Ranger smirked, "I was seriously ready to let Frank Plum have it, I wanted him here on my turf to do it. Then I find out that they've either been misinformed or not informed at all regarding the baby she had. My phone call got her mother all stirred up, she called Steph's sister, and likely the whole damn 'burg knows the story now."

Tank shook his head. "Aww, man. You didn't think that one through. I do pity the fool, and you a fool. Are you ready for this one my friend? I predict that this will be one of the hardest missions you ever had to face."

The other thing most people didn't know was that Tank was the consummate mind reader between the two of us. I had learned the art from him. "I've made my decision, hermano. I just don't know if my men are going to be behind me on this one."

Tank smiled. "I'm behind you, no matter what you decide. Les will come around. Who is that lanky-ass, baby-faced, man-ho to point a finger? We all have blood on our hands, and ain't none of us that righteous. Not Lula, Bomber's family, Morelli, or the fuckin' 'burg."

Ranger asked, "What's the deal with Lula? I was surprised she's angry at Steph now."

He shrugged. "She's probably just hurt. She don't like lyin'. She's been so upset that she didn't know Steph needed help. She would never want a friend of hers to end up on the streets if she could help. She don't talk to me much about it, her past, musta' been bad."

Ranger sighed. "The truth is, I'd rather have all the bad news, and mess out on the table before we try to begin working our way through it. I can tell you straight, I'd rather be facing a mission right now than Helen Plum, and Edna Mazur." He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't mind making an airport run tomorrow night, would you?"

"Aww, hell no. I said, I'm behind _you._ I ain't lettin' that crazy old lady get behind _me_..." Then he boomed with laughter, and stuck his fist out for a bump. Ranger grinned at his friend, and punched him in the arm, hard.

Tank cursed and grumbled, rubbing his bicep. "Then thanks for nothin', pal. That was for the one you dealt me on the boat, asshole."

* * *

There was a light rap on the door that night as he was drifting off to sleep. "Yeah?," he said.

Stephanie stuck her head in. "Can I come in?"

He raised his head, curious as to why she was there. "Of course. everything okay? Where's Angel?"

She stepped in the door and closed it, gingerly stepping toward him. "Everything is fine. She's asleep in the crib. I want her to get used to it."

He said, "Good idea, Babe. You want to get in with me?"

She nodded and tip-toed toward the bed as he pulled the sheet down. He had silk boxers on again tonight. Where she'd remembered him normally sleeping in the nude before, since she'd been in Miami with him, he'd been sleeping with something on. Maybe it was because he had company or because of Angel. Regardless, she would deal with it.

When she got into the bed, he reached for her and she closed her eyes, but he only pulled her in a little closer to him, covering her with the sheet. She took a deep breath, reached out and ran her hand down his taut stomach, and then into his boxers, and he tensed. Then she wrapped her hand around his dick.

He took a breath. "Babe, I don't think this is a good idea..."

Before he could finish, she pulled the sheet down with one hand and the front of his boxers with the other, and took him in her mouth. She didn't let go, and she didn't let up when he tried to speak again. She worked him fast and furiously. Soon, he was at the point where he was about to cum, and she took him out of her mouth, jerking him hard while squeezing his testicles. His semen spurted from him onto her neck, and face as he verbally groaned his release.

She let go of him, and began to back away. He grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you do that? Was this really what _you_ wanted?" He ran a finger down the mess on one side of her face.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Let me go clean up please."

He was half-disturbed and half-angry, but he didn't know who to be angry at the most. This was his fault.

He surprised her and sprang out of bed, then reached over and grabbed her arm, dragging her out, and to his bathroom. "Strip," he barked.

"What?"

He turned cold dark eyes on her, and said coolly this time. "I said to strip."

She shivered and slowly pulled her nightshirt, and panties off, dropping them to the floor. He dropped his boxers, and turned the shower on. Then he stepped in, reached out and pulled her in with him. He turned her toward the water and rinsed her face, and hair and then grabbed the shampoo bottle and soaped her hair, then rinsed it.

He stuck his finger under her chin, pulling her head up to meet his eyes. "Do not play games with me, Stephanie. If you play the whore with me again, it will be because you want to, not because you think that's what I want from you. You can't manipulate me using sex, so don't even try. Now, we're going back to the bedroom and you're going to tell me what's really on your mind."

He stepped out, dried off, and left the bathroom. She was left trembling, and wanted to cry. She pulled her panties, and nightshirt back on, then combed out her hair before walking back out to the bedroom. Ranger patted the bed next to him. "Let's try this again, Babe. Although, I enjoyed the oral sex very much, we both know you didn't come in here just because you wanted to make me feel good. You want something or you're afraid of something. Talk to me."

She suddenly felt cornered like prey, and angry again. She stepped closer to the bed. "Every man who ever claimed to love me has put me out with nearly nothing in the end. Nothing for the time spent, not even with the things that belonged to me. You are not going to take Angel from me, and kick me out. I mean it when I say that I will kill you first. I gave birth to our baby, I saw her, held her, I alone experienced her death. Angel is mine, she's all I have left, and I will not go through that loss again!"

He was a little surprised at her outburst, and very concerned about her fears. "Babe, I have no intention of putting you out. You _will_ be Angel's mother, always. I'm sorry that you were alone, and I'm sorry that you were hurt. I'm trying to make all of it right, it's just going to take time. Our relationship will heal faster if we're honest, and start to trust each other again."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I appreciate what you've done to help us, and I know you're trying. I just can't do that yet. I can't trust anyone right now. I'm sorry." She turned and left the room quietly, closing the door behind her.

Ranger smacked the mattress with his fist. "Fuck!" How the hell were they going to get through this without trust? If he had manned up years ago, and just told her that he cared about her, but he wouldn't share her with another man, things might be different. Instead, he'd mind screwed her for years, and she'd stayed with Morelli because he was safe and comfortable. She no longer felt that with anyone. She was so messed up right now, it was heartbreaking, and he may never get the Babe he knew back. He might just need a bigger boat, and a bigger army to get through this giant SNAFU.

TBC -

SNAFU - Situation normal, total disorder as is war. "All fucked up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Good reviews, even great reviews. It is fun to get emotional and really get into a story, however, remember that it is JUST a story. I don't want to be responsible for any strokes or other attacks.**

**Whew! I had to go out with my kid for a while, and then came back to a pile of pm's, it's nice talking to you gals though. I don't get to do it enough.**

**Stories like this tend to awaken memories, niggle at sore spots in people who have had similar experiences, or just have strong opinions about sensitive subjects. Remember there is the blog. Go there and bust loose if you need to. You can cuss, spit, fuss, and grouch, all you want, and it's all good there. LOL**

**Ti88, awesome review, made me shiver. It brought back so many memories. Her point, it only takes a second for an event to change your life. A junior high friend's little brother picked up a gun lying in an unsafe place in the house, and accidentally shot his older brother, a friend I loved. A good friend was keeping her grand baby and walked away from the tub for a minute to get the phone, the toddler turned the scalding hot water on. Four friends in six months died in car accidents from drinking when I was in high school, a boyfriend was killed in a second after a party on a Saturday night, was punched in the temple with brass knuckles. This was just a few of _my_ memories. She had a bunch of examples.**

**Her last note regarding Ranger was awesome, had to do with Steph as a ho. "Manoso, we had your woman..." I didn't even think about the ego angle, and Ranger maybe angry about that too. Did you guys? Like I've said, "You blow me away with your thoughts and insights!"**

******Ybanormlmom and Vulcan Rider, do not agree that Steph is a user. Fair enough, she has given back in the past. She's helped Joe solve cases as well as get both he and Ranger out of trouble before. And she does use_ Big Blue_ more than Ranger's cars. **

**This is cool, like riding a story wave. I think I'm going to slow the writing, and let you guys guide me a little. No, I'm not smoking wacky weed, I am wacky. LOL**

**Giving you kind of an emotional break this chapter, we get to hear from Steph, and her private thoughts, and story.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 3**

**Mama Do**

**by Pixie Lott**

Uh oh, uh oh. Every night I go,  
Every night I go sneaking out the door.  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless.

There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like.  
Little black butterflies,  
Deep inside me.

What would my mama do?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name.  
Here we are again,  
It's nearly perfect.

What would my mama do?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

What would my mama do?  
(Oh Oh)

What would my daddy say?

All the things a girl should know.  
Are the things she can't control.  
All the things a girl should know.  
She can't control.

What would my mama do?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
**  
**

Stephanie's eyes opened suddenly. She sighed. She'd been having another disturbing dream. This time she was pole dancing on a stage in a strip club. Her parents, Joe, Angie, Bella, and the rest of the 'burg were there, pointing a finger at her, and whispering the words, _whore_ and_ liar,_ while slowly closing in on her. As she shook the dream and morning fog away, she remembered her parents were coming today, and groaned.

She hadn't told them on purpose she'd delivered a baby. She hadn't wanted to answer uncomfortable questions, and wanted to honor Joe's wishes. Hinting to her grandmother that she'd lost a baby, and she didn't think it was Joe's, had been enough. She felt at the time, she owed him that much. When in reality, she hadn't owed him shit. He had set her out with her clothes in plastic trash bags, and two boxes of personal items, and told her he'd filled her car up with gas. Gee, what a guy.

Stephanie had seen Joe one more time when she still had her phone, he called her, and they met at a diner to sign the annulment papers. He didn't ask how she was doing, if she had a job, or even a place to live. He bought her a meal, and sipped a cup of coffee. Then he picked up the signed papers, and walked out, without a goodbye or a backward glance. She'd eaten that meal. It had been the first good one she'd had in a month.

Her thoughts moved to the present, and her parents. Now, like Lula, she would be faced with their disappointment in her, again. They would have questions about Angel, and never understand that decision. Why did Ranger call them? Why did he have to make things even more difficult than they already were? Now, she would have to look her Daddy in the face after he learned that she'd become a prostitute to support herself. Her mother would feign a heart attack, and declare her the worst daughter in 'burg history. Then she would be officially banished from Chambersburg, and the entire Plum, and Mazur family clans.

Her Grandma Mazur had surprised her the most. They'd always had a bond, and Grandma had always kept her secrets when she was a little girl. She still couldn't believe she had outed her to her parents. Especially, knowing how her mother was.

All she wanted to do when she'd set out for Newark was to find a job, get back on her feet, and just continue on with her life. Try normal again, maybe meet a nice guy. Being a lingerie buyer hadn't been bad, and she'd had a lot of friends. She'd been relatively happy. But day after day, she'd set out, and come home discouraged. The economy was bad and good jobs were hard to find. Just a bigger problem to add to the reputation issue she'd already been dealing with.

When her money was running out, she took the only job she could get, at a gas station working the register. Still, she'd hoped that if she hung in there and kept looking...

It never happened. She could hardly pay her bills on what they'd paid her, couldn't afford to put gas in her car. When it got towed away because of unpaid parking tickets, she'd just had to leave it. Then she barely had enough change to rub together left over for food. The station had donuts, hot dogs and soup. She'd pinch the soup crackers and pocket them, wrap and bag the old hot dogs, and other food before pitching them at the end of the day. That way she could dig them back out of the trash, and they would still be edible.

All her friends, Joe and Ranger had complained about her old apartment. In this one, the locks had barely worked when she moved in, and the windows wouldn't lock. The mechanisms had been painted over so many times, they didn't turn any longer. She'd had to invest in her own deadbolt lock, and cheap window alarms. Then she still slept with one eye open, and her gun under the pillow next to her. Sadly, her beloved cookie jar hadn't survived the move with her anyway.

Then just a few months after she moved in, that night came when she was walking home from work and she heard a noise, just a tiny little squeak. Fearing it was just rats, she wasn't even going to take a look, but something drew her into that alley, and to that dumpster. She had tip-toed into that alley shaking. When she got close enough, she could see there was something laying among the scattered debris that just didn't look right. So, she moved a little closer, and what she saw set her back on her heels and she'd gasped in horror. She knew it wasn't a doll because it was covered in blood like her baby had been with the cord still attached. Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted movement, and a huge rat had begun to close in on the poor little thing. She'd moved in quickly, and shooed the vermin away, then reached down to touch the little thing, and it had moved. Then when she squatted to get a closer look, she'd been shocked again. It was a baby girl, and could have been her own it looked so much like the beautiful little angel she'd lost. She was just a little bigger, and her eyes were open. The baby was alive.

Stephanie had removed her coat and pulled her t-shirt off and quickly picked up the little thing and wrapped it in the shirt. Then put her coat back on and ran home to her apartment. Her next door neighbor had a small child, maybe she would know what to do. Stephanie knew she was a prostitute. They were friendly in passing, waving, speaking when spoken to, but she hadn't gotten to know anyone in the building. She hadn't trusted anyone in the building. She had taken a chance when she knocked on the girl's door that night. She had no idea what to do with the baby, she just knew that she didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

The neighbor girl's name was Robyn, and she had been home that night. She was speechless when Stephanie had opened the t-shirt to show her what was inside. "Somebody dumped her like garbage. I just found her. I don't know what to do. I don't know hardly anything about caring for babies."

She'd said, "Shit, girl. You need to call Child Services and tell them to come get this baby. I heard of this happenin' in the crack houses around here. It's a wonder this baby is alive."

"Robyn, I can't. I lost a baby just months ago that looked so much like her. I know it sounds crazy, I feel like I found her for a reason. Do you know what to do to help her?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, you are crazy. We have to tie this leaking umbilical cord off, and cut it. Clean her up, then get some diapers, and formula for her. We got to get her warm, quick. I got some old swaddling blankets still. Then you can gimme some money, and stay here. I'll go get the stuff you need."

Stephanie had less than two dollars in her bag. "Oh God, I can't believe I have a second chance, and I can't afford to buy her food or diapers."

Robyn had shook her head. "Girlfriend, I'll help you out this one time, but you have to pay me back. Babies ain't cheap. It takes money. You could sign up for welfare, but you won't have no birth certificate for this kid. You on food stamps?" Stephanie shook her head, no. "If you don't make much money, you can do that. Girl, you're not from around here are you?" Stephanie shook her head again.

Robyn sighed. "Guess, I'm gonna have to show you the ropes. Let's get busy."

And she had. The next day, Stephanie had known that the baby was to be hers. She'd held that little girl close that first night, fed her, and cared for here. She didn't even have to think about a name. She woke, looked down at her, and had said, "Good morning, my baby Angel."

They traded babysitting favors, and the food stamps were beginning to help supplement her meager income. Then her boss's wife's cousin from somewhere in the Middle East came to the states, and he let her go to give her job to the relative.

Robyn had asked her if she had anyone to call for help, and she had thought about Ranger with tears in her eyes. No, she didn't have anyone to call anymore. So, Robyn sat her down, and they had the talk about Stephanie becoming an independent prostitute. That had been the point, the most difficult decision she would ever make, the crossroad that would change her forever. The deciding factor was Angel, her baby girl. What would she do to keep the little one she'd come to love so much?

The answer was not simple, but it was clear. Angel was all she had left in the world. She'd already prostituted herself with that reporter weasel, and she hadn't died. She had gargled in Listerine ten times and soaped her whole face and mouth, but it hadn't killed her. It was so ironic that she hadn't wanted to give Ranger what they both really wanted because of her imaginary, phony, moral high ground. She'd balked at the non-emotional tab thing. She didn't want be a friend with benefits, she needed at least some kind of relationship. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

She _had_ been a friend with benefits in the end, no matter how she fought it. She'd used any excuse she could come up with to have that man. Joe and she were off, Bella gave her the vordo, etc, etc. What was Hawaii? What was the night that she'd conceived? It was just her wanting him. It was her loving him. What she wouldn't give for a second chance with Ranger. She would have freely given herself now, and loved him as long as he would have allowed.

Those thoughts had faded very quickly after her first day as a street-walker. Second chances were pipe dreams, and she no longer felt worthy anyway. The first time she had to perform intercourse with a john had been so difficult. He had been a nice man, and had not held her discomfort against her, and he'd even become one of her regulars later. He would see her coming off business trips. His job stressed him really bad, and he would talk to her about it. She eventually ended up with a few like him that treated her with kindness, and paid her well. There had been the occasional sicko, but being independent she decided who she would go with, and what she was willing to do. She still had her stun gun, and carried it with her always. When she'd saved a few dollars, she even bought one for Robyn for helping her.

The hardest part had been the pimps who came sniffing around them, trying to intimidate, and recruit them. They would try to tempt them with free drugs, and show them wads of money. Robyn was street smart, and she had some friends in the building who would come to their rescue. There were two brothers, twins, that lived in the apartment below us. They weren't quite clear on what they did for money, but they were nice to them, and had run the pimps off on several occasions. Over time, the pimps became abusive, knocking the women around, and threatening them.

Then a limo pulled up one day, and her life changed again. That day had made her wonder if the life she'd led before had ever really been real. Everything she ever wanted to believe in, hope, love, heroes, knights in shining armor, had been crushed. It had all been a big lie. She'd heard her mother's voice in her head as she lay there that afternoon, "Stephanie Michelle, you need to get your head out of the clouds, people make that stuff up to sell comic books, and amusement park tickets. The 'burg is real life." And, another part of her had died that day.

Angel stirred and began to whimper and she got out of bed, plucked her out of the crib, and snuggled her close. "Good morning, my Angel. I love you."

Her last thought before she headed to the kitchen with Angel, was about Robyn. She had helped her when she didn't know her, and didn't have to. What was her situation now that Stephanie was gone. That question really worried her, and as soon as she was able, she would find out.

TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks JE for your characters we love manipulate and pick on sometimes!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys were quieter the last chapter, but let me know it was no less emotional for you. Yup, you're right.**

**Vulcan Rider is a wealth of Plum book information, and I got some Valerie stuff from her without having to look it up. LOL Thanks VR! **

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 4**

The situation in the house the next day was severely tense. Stephanie came down only to feed Angel, and went right back up with her to her room. Tank had thought it best to take Lula out to spend the day, and Lester was waiting on Sylvia to come by. They were just going to spend the day out by the pool together.

Ana had called to let Ranger know that the service was set for 1000 hours the next morning. His family was being very understanding and respectful, even Sara. He knew they all had a lot of questions, but no one had pried, and he appreciated that. He just hoped that the Plums were equally as respectful when they arrived.

There was a light rap on Ranger's office door before noon. He figured it was Betina. "Come in."

Sylvia poked her head in the door. "Hi, Ranger. Can I come in?"

He smiled at her. "Sure. Glad for the break. How's it going? Any luck taming the Lothario?"

She laughed. "I like Lester, but I'm afraid he's going to start growing on me like something I don't want, like a bunion or a wart."

Ranger burst out laughing. He really liked this woman. "He's been a pain in my something or other a lot over the years."

She said, "He told me about the stillborn baby and the memorial. I just wanted to give you my condolences."

"Thank you. That answered the question about why Stephanie would pick up a baby and keep it. She says Angel looks like our child. I didn't know about it, we had parted ways, then she married a long time boyfriend. This also answered the question about why that didn't work out, and ended abruptly. She's been carrying around that little urn for a year, Sylvia. It has changed her."

"Ranger, I don't know the whole story, but it sounds like she lost a lot in a short period of time. That would have deeply affected me."

"She did, and people let her down. Including me."

"You must care for her to do what you're doing with Angel."

"There was something special between us at one time, but I was building my business and working for the government, and she had a boyfriend. We had moments."

She folded her arms and studied him. "What's your plans for the future after adopting Angel?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I couldn't tell you right now. I had a plan, and it mostly had to do with my company. I'm not really a relationship kind of person or much of a family man."

"Things happen that change people. You never know, you may be ready. You're a handsome, wealthy man. Why would you want to be alone your whole life?"

He grinned at her. "Just because I don't do relationships doesn't mean I want an empty bed."

She grinned back. "Right. Of course not. You are Lester's cousin, aren't you?"

He started to say something back to her that would definitely be construed as flirting, and decided against it. "I am his cousin, but I'm not really like him. You're welcome to come with us in the morning. It's just a short service at my sister's church, then lunch after at their restaurant."

Her eyes got big. "I love that restaurant. I couldn't believe it when Lester told me your family owned it."

"It is fantastic. My sister Ana Lucia, and her husband own it, and a few family members have a little stake. What they did with it went beyond our expectations. Ms. Martin, I hope you still think we're worthy of adopting Angel, and I hope that this is the last surprise we have for a while."

She waved her hand. "Such is life. It's not all rosy. I've seen the worst, I truly have. It's a wonder I'm not damaged from dealing with it so often in my job."

The door opened and Lester poked his head in. "Give my woman back. You got your own, cuz'."

Sylvia laughed and waved goodbye. "I may see you tomorrow for support."

He nodded as he watched her little round bikini clad ass, going out the door, and his jeans tightened significantly. He cursed under his breath, "Why was his life so complicated?" He could be happy with a woman like that. She was smart, good sense of humor, gorgeous, great body, and showed some wisdom for her age. When he'd met Stephanie, she'd had most of those qualities, now she had him concerned about what was really in her head, and if he was safe in his own house.

Too soon, it was time to pick the Plums up from the airport. Stephanie hadn't wanted to talk to him all day, and flat refused through the bedroom door to ride with him to pick them up. He had invited them for her, and still had hope that he might have made the right decision. Frank Plum didn't sound like a man that had just written a daughter off. He sounded like a man that hadn't been very well informed about the state of his family. I felt that if there was one Plum family member that may be of some support to Stephanie, it was her father. He would find out.

* * *

Frank Plum had listened to Helen squawk about how rude Ranger had been to her through dinner last night, and at bedtime. Then it began again at breakfast, continued through lunch, and dinner today, and all through the flight to Miami. Valerie had even come over with her two younger girls to complain with her for half the afternoon. But what came out of Valerie's mouth was not how she wanted to be there to support Stephanie, but how badly she and Albert needed a vacation.

He surmised that had been precisely what Ranger had picked up on, and nipped it. This had been sad news, and he for one, wanted to talk to both Stephanie and Ranger. He finally had the opportunity to ask this man why he had slept with his daughter who had a fiancé, and then walked away and left her? Most people thought that he didn't pay attention to such things, but he knew that those two were more than just work partners and friends. That man had given her cars, protection, a job when she needed it. It was none of his business until now that he knew an innocent life had gotten caught up in their mess. He had lots of questions about all of it, and wanted answers.

Ranger's words that she had not fared well, and that she wasn't the same had disturbed him as well. Then there was Morelli, what had he done besides putting her out with an urn containing her child's remains? What a mess. He would have never turned Stephanie out knowing all of this. He thought he was giving her some tough love, not kicking her when she was down.

Helen Plum said for the one hundredth time to her mother, "I just can't believe that man talked to me that way. We knew nothing about an actual baby being born. This is exactly the kind of thing that I would expect Stephanie to do. Why my daughter? Why does she have to keep embarrassing me this way? My friends feel so sorry for me, and everything I've been through with my youngest. Valerie is a good daughter and her only sibling, she should be here with us."

Frank had finally had enough and he spoke his feelings, "Enough, Helen. I don't know when you grew your sanctimonious hair, but the way I remember it, _all_ the women in this family got knocked up out-of-wedlock." He looked over at Edna. "I'm just not sure about your mother, and I don't want to know." Edna raised a finger and grinned, clacking her teeth. "Good, God Almighty..."

Helen harrumphed and said, "Well, since you're awake, and suddenly the mouthpiece for this family, I certainly hope you plan to set that young man straight."

"I have questions for him, but I'm not forgetting why we're here. Helen, we're burying a grandchild, and I haven't heard you express one iota of sympathy for that loss or for poor Stephanie. Ranger says that she's suffered, and that she's different. How can you be so damned selfish? All you've talked about is yourself. All Valerie wanted to come for was the vacation, she never expressed any sympathy for her sister either. Jesus, we're a fucking fine family!"

Edna sighed and decided it was time to speak, and before Frank went off all half-cocked when they got to Miami. "Frank, I knew."

He asked, "Knew what?"

"I knew she was carrying a baby. She was hiding it, I just don't know why. I don't know how she could have known it wasn't the Morelli boy's. She probably didn't. Stephanie is a very private person, I was respecting her privacy by not mentioning it, she couldn't keep that a secret forever. I could tell she was sad after that boy died trying to help her, and she quit her job, then Ranger left town."

He looked at the old woman with both astonishment and exasperation. "You knew all that, and you let us send her away?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know what to do. I told you she lost a baby hoping that would trigger her to talk about it, and tell us the truth. I never dreamed she would just up and leave like she did." She made a face and threw up her hands. "Well hell, we did tell her to go. It's not like I was able to call Morelli or Ranger to come to her rescue anymore. If I told anybody else, the whole damn 'burg would have known about it like they do now." She turned a glare on Helen then.

Helen raised her hands in defeat. "I didn't know any of this. This is not my fault!"

Edna looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes it is, honey. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you stink as a mother, even by 'burg standards..."

Helen burst into tears, and that was the end of the conversation. For now. The plane landed in Miami, and each occupant to walk out of the airplane door was greeted by a very solemn Ranger with his arms crossed leaning up against an expensive SUV. He simply nodded to everyone except Frank, and shook his hand. The bags were loaded into the back of his vehicle, and he pulled out without saying a word.

Within a short period of time, Ranger was pulling up to a nice hotel. he got out, opened the back of the SUV, and gave the bellman instructions, then headed into the hotel. When he came back out, he simply said, your rooms are ready, your bags will be delivered, and someone will pick you up at 9:00 AM tomorrow for the service. Frank asked, "May we talk, Ranger?"

Ranger shook his head no. "Frank, Stephanie is not happy about your being here, and that's sad that she doesn't trust her own parents for support. I didn't know that she hadn't told you the truth when I called."

Frank looked surprised at his words. "She didn't. She just showed up at the house, and then her grandmother said she lost a baby and it didn't appear to be her husband's. We were of course shocked and disappointed in her. We'd been concerned about her choices, and behavior for a long time, but that doesn't mean we don't love our daughter."

Ranger said stoically, "We'll have the service tomorrow, and then you'll leave in the afternoon for Trenton. There's much you don't know about going on here, and she doesn't need any negative influences at this time."

Frank looked at him confused. "Wait just a minute son, I'm her father. I _want_ to know, and understand what's happened to my child."

Ranger glared at him. "Since when, Mr. Plum? Remember, I've sat at your dinner table. You never appeared to give a shit about much..."

TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks JE for your characters we love manipulate and pick on sometimes!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Everything kind of got borked up here on Sunday, then the reviews finally popped out on Monday morning. **

**A/N - In this chapter, there will be a brief excerpt of a priest giving a sermon. There is a lot more of the religion stuff in this story than anything that I've written before. I'm using and picking at the Catholic religion because that is the religion that is known to be both Stephanie and Ranger's. I poke at all religions, believe me. It's that equal opportunity thing with me. They ALL have some wacky beliefs. I know I have readers from around the world, all faiths, please don't be offended at anything that I write. I needed part of a priest's sermon on a specific subject, and borrowed from a site called _priestsforlife_. That site is about a political subject that I will not entertain. Just happened to have the words that I needed to borrow. (However, if they would just approve the use of frigging birth control already, it's the durn 21st Century, they wouldn't have to harp on the other subjects so much. It is now confirmed that 89% of women in that religion are using it for family planning. Smart women!) See, didn't plan to, still got a shot in. LOL **

******Sorry, short chapter. The next will be the two families mingling after the service. Should be interesting, huh?**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

Previously -

_Ranger said stoically, "We'll have the service tomorrow, and then you'll leave in the afternoon for Trenton. There's much you don't know about going on here, and she doesn't need any negative influences at this time."_

_Frank looked at him confused. "Wait just a minute son, I'm her father. I want to know, and understand what's happened to my child."_

_Ranger glared at him. "Since when, Mr. Plum? Remember, I've sat at your dinner table. You never appeared to give a shit about much..."_

**Chapter 5 **

Frank's face turned a color of crimson that I had seen on Stephanie before, then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked me dead in the eye. "Young man, let me make something very clear to you. I'm not wet behind the ears like most of those boys you order to squat for you on a daily basis. So, don't insult me, and don't fuck with me. I want to talk about my daughter."

Ranger nodded then and said, "Why don't we get your family to their rooms, and we'll talk." Mr. Plum had passed his test. They may be seldom used, but the man had _a set_ after all.

Mr. Plum walked into the hotel bar and sat across from Ranger. Ranger motioned for the waitress. "A drink for the gentleman please."

Mr Plum ordered his choice of drink and looked at Ranger. "I'm asking you as a father that loves his daughter to please tell me about Stephanie. I'm not totally apathetic or an idiot, I pay attention to more than you may be aware. I knew you and she were more than friends, but it was none of my business. It is now."

Ranger looked at the man and said, "I'm going to be honest, I'm not going to share everything I know about this last year with you. If she decides to tell you, that's between you and her. I will tell you what I think you should know. I was visiting Trenton, and found her near the Newark airport on my way to catch my plane. I don't know what you know about that area, but it's not a safe place to live. She was destitute and hungry, having lost her job a few months back. She also was scraping by to feed herself and another mouth."

Frank looked confused. "Another mouth?"

Ranger nodded. "She's suffered emotionally the last year. She and I had a moment before my friend Bobby was killed, and I left Trenton. When she found out she was pregnant, she agreed to marry Morelli unknowing that the child was mine. She hid the pregnancy because the Morelli women were torturing her daily, and the 'burg was already gossiping about her. Then she delivered a stillborn baby at seven months on the floor of Morelli's kitchen, and she looked like me. They covered it up by taking it to a hospital out of town. When they got back, he kicked her out, and handed her the urn with the baby's ashes, refusing to put it to rest for her. She's been carrying that little urn around with her for a year."

Ranger stopped and let Frank absorb what he'd told him so far. Frank was looking down into his glass on the table. "Jesus Christ, my poor daughter."

"Before she lost her job, she was walking home one night and found a newborn baby that someone had discarded like trash next to a dumpster. She saved its life and took it home. She kept it because it looked like the baby she'd lost. She still has it, and her name is Angel."

Frank looked up at Ranger then unable to come up with words to describe exactly what he was feeling at that moment, guilt, shame, regret, anger, anguish, all for not knowing any of this. Ranger said, "She never tried to contact me, and I didn't know anything about any of this either, Mr. Plum. I found out the real truth when her therapist asked me into her office with them."

Frank ran his hands down his face. "Christ, it just gets worse, and you're saying that you're not even telling me everything?"

Ranger shook his head. "No sir, I'm not. She's suffered both physically and emotionally. Since she's been here, all we've done is see doctors for both she and the baby. The baby has a hearing problem, it had jaundice at birth and was left untreated. They can't be separated now, and my intention is to adopt the baby for her, and of course get the help she needs for her deafness."

Frank shook his head. "I'm so ashamed that I didn't know any of this as her father. Edna told us on the plane that she knew that Stephanie didn't just miscarry. She told us part of what she knew, hoping that Stephanie would talk us, and she didn't. She just left Trenton."

"She couldn't find a job, and that Trenton reporter was harassing her, I'm sure she feared yet another negative story about her in the paper," Ranger said.

"If only she would have talked to me, Ranger."

"Why would she Frank? You've never acted very approachable in my presence. She was getting the cold shoulder, and shamed from every direction. She even got it from me. I'm at fault here too."

"May I ask about your relationship with my daughter, Ranger."

"She's my friend and I care about her, I always have."

"Do you love her?"

"I know I did at one time. I can't say now what the future will hold."

"She didn't really want to marry Morelli did she?"

"I can't speak for her, but I know she didn't want to give him up."

He asked, "Was that the issue between the two of you?"

Ranger sighed, "It was one. I was partly responsible. I told her that I couldn't give her a relationship like she had with him. I think he was safe and comfortable for her."

This time Frank sighed. "What a mess. I hate to think this way, especially now, but this is typical Stephanie for the last few years. Just tons of messes. I rarely saw her where she wasn't dirty, injured, in trouble, or being stalked by a psycho. Even the family was involved, Helen ran over a weirdo, and Edna, Valerie and Albert were caught up in some of her messes. Then how many damn cars were destroyed? She wasn't always this way, she went to college, she had a good job, a normal job at one time. What the hell happened? Fact is, she was an adult, it was her life, her choice to do what she was doing. I guess I should just be thankful that you didn't call to give me the worst news a father could get. She'd been killed."

"Frank, my men, and myself have had similar thoughts. It's hard to tell someone like Stephanie what to do. My man that died, Bobby, tended her wounds on many occasions, and asked her so many times to accept the training we offered. In hindsight, I feel like I should have done more, like rescind my protection, but I'm not sure that even that would have worked. When she got into trouble, I know that I would have still come to her aid. Over time, my men, and myself did begin to resent her careless attitude toward her job. Even we work in teams with backup, and feared that something might really happen to her one day. It just didn't happen to her, it happened to someone I sent in to help her after I told her _not_ to go by herself."

Frank looked up at Ranger and said. "I'm sorry about your friend. I really am. I know you tried your best to keep her safe. What can I do to help her now?"

"It wouldn't do her any good to go back to Trenton. The 'burg has almost eaten her alive before, and _would_ eventually kill her. My plan is to help her deal with the emotional and physical issues first, then help the baby. I know her, and she'll still want to work and be independent. I'll help her to secure a job she likes, and get her set up in a safe place of her own. She needs your love and support, not criticism or shame, especially from your wife. So, if you don't tell her to be respectful while she's here, I'm sorry, but I will."

Frank made a face and asked another question. "I'm working on it already. If you feel you have to, let it fly. She might just listen to you as an outsider looking in at our dysfunctional family. Do you think you and Stephanie might get back to that place you were at before, and stay together?"

Ranger shrugged and said, "Frank, I honestly don't think she loves me anymore either. I hurt her. Right at the moment, the most we can hope for is the amenable co-parenting of this baby, Angel."

"Well, I guess, such is life, and damned if shit doesn't happen. I want to thank you for what you're taking on, and doing for her. I know you've done much to help her in the past, and I trust you with her care."

Ranger felt a pang of guilt at those words. He thought that no father should trust his daughter with him. They said goodnight, and Ranger headed back to his home feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders, and a huge burden on his mind. He hadn't felt this much responsibility since he took men into his last battle.

* * *

At 1015 AM the next morning, a church priest was speaking at the podium next to the little urn:

"_Many people think that the story of human life is, "Birth, life, and death." For a Christian, it's different. The story is not "Birth, life, and death," but rather, "Life, death, and Resurrection!" Death does **not** have the last word; life does! Death is not the last period after the last sentence of the last chapter of the human story. There's another chapter to come! Death is not the **end** of the human story; it's the **middle**__. The end of the story is Resurrection and life that has no end! The farewell that we give to baby Plum-Manoso today is a temporary farewell; the burial we give Precious Angel, is a temporary burial. She will live! She will rise!_"

The family all looked at the smiling little baby girl bouncing on Stephanie's knee. All had reason to wonder about that resurrection question. That little baby girl looked so much like the handsome man sitting next to Stephanie, Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso.

His arm was around her and curiously, Stephanie was completely focused on the baby, and not the sermon at all. To the others in the church, it looked like she and the baby were in their own world.

* * *

In Trenton, New Jersey, emergency medical personnel had just pronounced a man known to be a reporter for the Trenton Herald, DOA. He was found naked, and judging by the items present, had apparently accidentally hanged himself in his closet. An autopsy would be performed, but at the time there was no reason to believe that there had been any foul play involved. For one local homicide detective anyway, there was no way to prove otherwise.

TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks JE for your characters we love to manipulate and pick on sometimes!**

**Great reviews! Thank you for the kind personal messages that made my whole week! I really appreciate you guys too.**

**A/N - There is a line in this chapter from the JE Plum book, Three to Get Deadly. Can anybody identify it? I should say, how many of you can. **

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 6**

Ranger took Angel from Stephanie after the service and watched as she carefully picked up the little urn and placed it back in her well-worn bag where it had lived for almost a year. She was adamant that it would stay close to her until the monument was ready, and she could watch it be safely deposited there in its final resting place.

The whole family was curious about the baby girl she carried. She was adorable in her little sundress with the ladybugs on it, wearing little red shoes, and a red bow in her brown wavy locks to match one on her dress. Every time Ranger kissed her, she touched his cheek and smiled. It was a heartwarming sight to those of his family.

His daughter, Julie, came over and plucked Angel from his arms, and began introducing her to the Manoso family. Julie called her the little queen, and she was quickly becoming that in Ranger's home. She certainly got the most attention there now.

The Plums were closing in on Stephanie for the second time today, and Ranger moved to stand next to her, just in case Helen Plum had in mind to start in on her again. Tank had agreed to pick them up from the hotel with Lula before the service. As soon as they had arrived and the vehicle had stopped at the church, Helen Plum had emerged from the car, looked around, and zeroed in on Stephanie. She had been on the move before Ranger had even had the chance to scan his surroundings again.

Stephanie had been standing next to his sister, Sara, and Sylvia who'd been introduced, and they were all talking about Angel.

An observer could almost put the music from the movie, _The Wizard of Oz,_ to Helen Plum's steps as she advanced like the wicked witch of the west. It had happened so fast that Stephanie, holding Angel, was caught by surprise. She had actually cowered as her mother wedged her way in between the other two women, and stuck her finger in her face, beginning her tirade.

"Stephanie Michelle, how could you keep such a horrific secret from your family? Your father and I are so disappointed, and embarrassed. You have shamed our good family name, again. If it wasn't bad enough that poor Joseph was forced to put you out for your behavior, and have the marriage annulled; after this, I'll barely be able to show my face in the Clip n' Curl or Giovinchinni's. My friend's..."

Ranger grabbed Helen Plum's hand and forced it down, invading her personal space. "Mrs. Plum, look around you at the rest of the people here who are being kind, and respectful today. This is a memorial service for your grandchild that died. I expect you to behave in the same manner as my family and our friends."

Frank arrived next to her and then looked at Stephanie. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. Will you introduce me to that little one you're holding?"

Stephanie swallowed, she had fear in her eyes, but she nodded and spoke. "Dad...Daddy, this is Angel. She's my daughter."

Edna had walked up then. "Well, what a little cutie bug you got there. You said your daughter, so this is my new great grand baby?"

Stephanie nodded again and smiled at her. Helen mumbled behind them. "That baby can't be our grandchild. She doesn't even have our blood."

Ranger glared at her. "She _will_ have your name as well as mine, and she _will _be treated as your grandchild, Mrs. Plum. She's an innocent child, and not responsible for her parentage or circumstances. You should be proud of your daughter for saving a life."

Frank sighed and moved toward Stephanie with the intention of hugging her, but she backed away from him. That had a hurt him a little, and yet he didn't blame her. "Stephanie, we'll talk to you after the service. I love you." That's all he could do, keep telling her that until she believed him again. "This way, Helen."

Ranger looked at his sister and Sylvia and they just stood there blinking. Sylvia said first, "Well, my sympathies Stephanie, on more than just the memorial service."

Sara nodded her head and added, "Explains a quite a lot."

Ranger had glanced at Edna's back as she was slowly going up the church steps and did a double take. Part of her skirt was tucked in her panty hose, and you could see her white bikini panties. There were two words printed across her saggy butt in hot pink letters that said, "Kiss This." Ranger shook his head and chuckled. "Stephanie comes from a long line of scary women."

All three women followed Ranger's eyes and started giggling. Stephanie scolded him, but still giggled herself. "Ranger..."

* * *

After the service, Helen was approaching Stephanie and stopped, gasping as she watched Stephanie deposit the little urn in her bag. "What on earth are you doing, Stephanie? Isn't that the urn with your own baby's ashes? What do you intend to do with that? Just carry it around with you? What could you be thinking?"

Stephanie turned to her with tears in her eyes. "I carried her for seven months, and I let her down, and she died. I'll not let her down again, I'll carry her until I can place her in her final resting place."

Ranger took a breath. This woman tested his patience _and_ temper. "Mrs. Plum, the monument is not ready yet. She's simply taking the urn home until it is. She's waited for a long time, and wants to see it safely deposited in the monument herself. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Frank said, "I don't blame you there. I wouldn't trust a cemetery to hold it either. I'm very sorry for your loss, both of you. I am happy that you have this new little one in your life to love. Could I hold her?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded and Frank reached for Angel. He began talking to her, and she touched his cheek. Ranger said, "She likes to touch you when you're talking. I think she feels the vibration. She's going to be fitted with a set of hearing aids any day now."

Edna looked between Stephanie and Ranger. "She sure is pretty. I bet you two make beautiful little babies. You should try again. We need some boys in this family. Albert doesn't have a boy sperm in his doughy little sack. I bet you have a nice meaty sack loaded with Olympic swimmers." She then bent over and looked at his crotch.

Ranger choked and Stephanie put her hand over her face. Julie, who had walked up at the end of that statement, said, "Eww, is she talking about what I think she's talking about?"

Ranger said, "Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur, this is my daughter Julie."

The Plum's said hello to her. Julie said, "Can I take Angel again, and play with her until we're ready to go?"

Stephanie told her that she could, and Julie took her from Mr. Plum. Frank said, "What a pleasant little girl. I remember that awful kidnapping and shooting. She seems to be doing well. She sure seems to like that little baby, too."

"She had some therapy and has adjusted well. She's a happy kid and a good kid. She has a good mother and stepfather," Ranger said.

Frank spoke to Stephanie. "Pumpkin, I heard you had a rough time after you left home, and I want you to know that we're sorry we sent you away like that. We didn't know all that had happened, and we never dreamed you'd end up so desperate. We're glad Ranger came along and helped you like he did."

Stephanie had tears in her eyes. "He told you that he just drove up and saved me like a knight? I didn't know it was him when I took the money, and got into that car. I'm here because his friends shamed him, because of his guilt." She laughed hysterically. "I should have shot him in his meaty sack instead of the place where I did!"

Stephanie turned and fled the church, and Ranger cursed himself for not talking to her about his conversation with her father. He knew that she thought he'd told him everything. Fuck! Three sets of eyes were glaring at him now, and it was not like he didn't deserve this.

Frank leveled his eyes on him, "I think we need to speak again in private, son."

Helen said, "What was she talking about? Taking money for what? Shot him? I'm confused."

Edna said, "Helen, honey. I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but the words we all suck as relatives, don't even come close to the truth now."

* * *

Stephanie felt shame and humiliation. She used to love Ranger, and there was a time that he had been her knight. Now, all he wanted to do was hurt her for what happened to Bobby. The nightmares she had about that day were even worse than the dreams she had about the slayers.

It had all happened so fast. She spotted her guy. He stopped to talk to another street guy. She had gotten out of the car to go talk to him before he left. Then everything moved like in slow motion, a car pulled up, and another guy had jumped out, she heard a voice behind her and turned to see Bobby. He yelled at her to get down, running toward her, then she heard a gunshot and remembered his face before he fell.

There was the screech of tires, the car was gone, the fugitive and the other guy was gone, and all that was left was Bobby laying in the road next to the sidewalk with blood pooling out, and running into the gutter. She had ran to him, kneeling next to him. She asked, "Bobby, tell me what to do? Where do I press to help stop the bleeding?"

He had just smiled at her. "Too late. You'll be next Steph..." Then he had stopped talking, a gurgling sigh escaping him, and he was just gone. She heard the sirens, but it was too late for him. It was too late for the police to do anything. It was too late for her to turn back the clock, and stay in that car like Ranger had asked her to do until backup arrived. She had thought, _Ranger is going to hate me for getting Bobby killed_.

That had come to be true. He had taken his friendship away, then himself. Returned to degrade and humiliate her. He had told her family that she was a prostitute. Now, he was going to take the only thing she had left. The only person that loved her in the world, her baby. Then he would have his final revenge, and it would kill her.

She couldn't fight him. If she killed him, she still wouldn't have Angel, she would go to prison. She knew that she would cherish every last moment spent with Angel, but it would be so much harder when they were separated. The real question was, should she just let her go and end it now? She couldn't think of one reason except for Angel, to go on.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, Angel was sitting on the last one dangling her legs and Julie was making faces at her and laughing. Angel was squealing, and trying to touch her face. Stephanie knew that Julie would always be there for Angel, Julie would love her. Stephanie reached out and touched Julie's arm. "Jules, if something ever happens to me, will you love Angel a little extra for me?"

Julie cocked her head and looked at Stephanie a little funny. "Well, of course I would. I'm her big sister, and Angel is going to need me. Dad doesn't know much about girl stuff, you know."

Stephanie smiled at her. "Yes, I do know. I'm really proud of the young woman you've become. I want you to know that."

Julie just shrugged and smiled at her. Stephanie picked up Angel and pulled her close, committing her smell, and the touch of her soft skin to memory. She whispered in her ear. "You are my daughter, and I love you so much, Angel." Then Stephanie sat her back down on the step next to Julie. "Julie would you hold my bag for me please. I need to run down the street and get something at a pharmacy."

She dropped the bag next to Julie and took off at a fast walk. Behind her, she heard Julie ask, "Stephanie, don't you need your purse?"

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thanks JE for your characters we love to manipulate and pick on sometimes!**

**Great reviews! Thank you for more of those very kind personal messages.**

**A/N - Big bummer warning in this chapter. Maybe have a tissue handy. Sorry about the short chapter. Have been wrapping up my second book this week. You guys will like this one. Still funny, but a little sexier and edgier than the first, plus you know I had to drop in a little angst. ':-J**

**Great job jackattack1 on guessing that line from JE's book three. That was Ranger's line, "She's comes from a long line of scary women."**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 7**

Tears flowed down Stephanie's face as she walked. She could smell the ocean and that was where she was headed. Her favorite place as a child had always been the beach. She had fond memories of weekends spent at Point Pleasant growing up. Pictures of her life began running in her head like a slide show. Those of her childhood, high school, college, her short first marriage, her E.E. Martin job, first job with Vinnie, relationship with Joe, meeting Ranger, the night she fell in love with Ranger, the day the world as she knew it had ended; times two. Those had been the day she got Bobby killed and the day Ranger had taken his revenge.

She ran over two blocks until she was out of breath, and then she saw it, the ocean. In the distance, it spread out as far as she could see, and it was calling to her.

There was a bridge another block away. She walked the block and stepped up on to the walkway going across. When she got about midway across, she made her decision, said a prayer, and crossed herself. She looked up in the sky and whispered, "Precious, Mommy's coming to be with you." Then she stepped over the railing, leaned forward, and let go.

* * *

Ranger walked out the door off the church and looked around. Julie and Angel were sitting on the steps of the church, his family, and Tank and Lula were standing around talking. He asked Julie, "Where's Stephanie?"

Julie looked up at him and said, "She said she was going to get something from a pharmacy, but she left her bag here." She pointed down one street. "She went that way. She was talking kind of funny."

Shit. He ran over to Tank, "I may need your help to find Stephanie. She left the church upset." He grabbed Lester. "Go ahead and round-up everyone, including the Plums and get them to the restaurant. Tank and I are going to find Stephanie."

He asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, she's upset, she left her bag with Julie, and I have a bad feeling." Lester nodded, and Ranger and Tank jumped into his Porsche and took off down the street where Julie had said that Stephanie was headed.

There was no sign of her on the street. They went two more blocks and they heard voices yelling and sirens coming near. Ranger glanced over at Tank, and turned the car in that direction. Traffic was stopped on a bridge and people were gathered looking over the railing into the water below. Tank said, "Fuck man, you don't think she..."

Ranger pulled the car over and jumped out mumbling, "I think she might have..."

He ran into the crowd and pushed his way to the rail. "What happened," he yelled at no one in particular.

A guy standing close to him said, "Looked like a woman jumped. A guy went in, neither one of them has come back up yet."

Shit! Ranger dropped his suit jacket and climbed over the railing. He heard Tank yell behind him, "I got your back, man. I'm right behind you." Ranger kicked his shoes off and jumped.

When he hit the water, the impact hurt like hell and dazed him. It had been a long drop. He went down a long way and hit something, and reached out and grabbed it. It felt like an arm. He headed to the surface, and heard a splash just as he broke the surface. He'd grabbed a man, and he was unconscious. Tank came up sputtering, "Damn, that hurt like a mother."

Ranger nodded. "Yeah, take this man, get him to the bank, and pump his chest. I'm going down to look for Steph."

Tank grabbed the guy and took off swimming toward the bank. Ranger dove down with his eyes open, swimming around, hoping he would find her before it was too late. This was a channel entrance, and the water was deep and murky. He swam around till he was almost out of air and surfaced. Fuck Stephanie, he thought, _what have you done?_

As soon as his head cleared the surface, he heard screaming at him. He looked up and the people on the bridge were pointing. He turned around, and not far away, he saw the tip of a fin breaking the surface. He put his head under the water to see exactly how close that it was, and what he did see, made his blood run cold. He saw a flash of white material, and what may have been a leg, and it was moving away from him.

He began swimming as hard as he could toward the white material. It was eerily flowing back and forth in the water as it moved, and when Ranger got closer, he could see that it was a skirt, attached to a body, and the other leg was in a tiger shark's mouth. It was dragging her out of the channel. Ranger reached down and pulled his knife out of its sheath, surfaced for a good breath of air, and swam hard toward the shark. He stabbed it quickly in the gill, and it thrashed, and let go of the body. He then grabbed Stephanie and swam quickly for the surface.

Rescue workers now had a boat in the water, and were heading toward him. He looked at Stephanie's face. Her eyes were partly open, and she looked like she was already gone. A boat pulled up beside them and they took her from him, then pulled him from the water. He watched as they went to work on her lifeless body. He reached out and touched the leg that wasn't bleeding, and memories of Stephanie flooded his mind, making his chest tighten. So many moments he fondly remembered with her. He thought of the way she rolled her eyes at him, when he made her blush, her smiling up at him, and her laughter. She would close her eyes and tilt her head back when she knew he was getting ready to kiss her, the look on her face when they had made love, and the love in her blue eyes before Scrog had pulled the trigger. All of those memories. What he realized in that moment, was that there _was_ love still there, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the words, "Clear!" He let go of her leg and her body jumped. "Again! Clear!"

The technician said, "Nothing, we got nothing..."

Ranger growled and pushed them away, straddling Stephanie. He began doing chest compressions, alternating with the rescue breathing. "Come on, Babe. Please, don't let go. Please stay with me. You know you have to do it when I say please."

He worked until a hand grabbed his arm, and he snarled, raising his fist to strike. A familiar voice said, "Let her go, brother. You know she's gone."

Ranger turned his head up to the sky and roared, "Nooo...!"

Tank put his hand on his friend's back to try and comfort him. Ranger groaned, picking her lifeless body up, and hugged her to him. Then suddenly, she made a choking sound. Ranger leaned her head over, so the water could drain, then she choked again and vomited. "Come on, Babe. Take a breath."

Suddenly the big breath came, and she moved her head a little. He turned her head to look at her face, and he didn't like what he saw there. Here pupils were dilated, and she wasn't looking at him, she was just staring at a point in space, there was no light, nothing there.

A rescue worker said, "Sir, we need to prepare her for transport to the hospital." He let her go and they pulled her from his arms, and placed her on a stretcher, then began working on her again.

Ranger said more to himself than anyone. "I think maybe we were too late..."

Tank said softly, "We don't know that yet. She could be in shock. Let's head to your house when we get to shore, change our clothes, and meet them at the hospital."

* * *

On the way to Ranger's house, Tank asked him, "You want me to call Lester now?"

Ranger shook his head. "Let them finish their meal. We need to call the hotel where the Plums are staying and hold the room for another night, and cancel the jet back to Trenton today. They probably won't want to leave."

"What set her off? She looked okay during the service."

"It was part her parents and part me. She thought I told her father about her being a prostitute when I found her. Tank, I don't exactly know what all is going on in her head. It's clear now that she's desperate, and she doesn't trust me. I don't know that she trusts anyone."

"Did I see you go Rambo on a shark, man?"

Ranger nodded. "A big fucking tiger. Had dinner in his mouth and was heading out of the channel with it. If he hadn't had Stephanie, I would have maybe shit myself and blasted out of there..." He thought for a second and grinned at Tank. "like an Olympic swimmer."

Tank chuckled. "I'm glad you handled that one on your own. I was standin' on that bank tryin' to decide if you was worth me puttin' my fine black ass back in that water. I've faced down a lot of big enemies before, but I don't like the ones with big teeth."

Ranger mumbled, "Yellow fucker..." Tank guffawed, filling the small car with his booming laughter.

On the way to the hospital, Ranger called Lester and asked him to bring the Plum family to the hospital, and tell his family to go home for now. He told him to get Julie home on the way. Lester called back almost immediately, and told him that Julie didn't want to go. "She says that she promised Stephanie that she would care for Angel. She wants to stay at the house with her."

Ranger thought about it for a minute. He could use Julie as a sitter for Angel. He would have to get Rachel's approval first. "Okay, tell her that I'll call her mother." He disconnected and made a quick call to the Martine's to ask if Julie could stay for a few days to help with Angel. They agreed, but reminded him that school was starting in a week.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and turned to look at his best friend. "Come on man, it may not be that bad. You know Stephanie, she's a tough one."

Ranger thought, _but that's the problem._ This woman was not exactly his Stephanie. He didn't know this woman.

TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to slaughter in this story. Manipulate in most!**

**Great reviews! I could tell some of you guys didn't know what to say. I think my favorite review was from Sarai. She said she thought all of them needed to be committed and the only sane one was the shark. Made me crack up. I answered her and told her, yeah, that shark knows when to let go. Hahaha! **

**A/N - That is the second time that I have put a shark in a fanfic story. I love sharks. I'm like Tank though when it comes to getting in the water with him. My fav time of the year is when it's time for shark week on Discovery Channel.**

**FYI- A good friend and writer here is in Canada and we were discussing issues about suicide and mental illness. Here in the U.S., if you attempt suicide, you automatically go for about a minimum of three days from the hospital to a mental care facility for evaluation. **

**On another topic, you guys been keeping up with the movie photos coming out for Fifty Shades? Yuck, talk about ruining a movie. Both of these actors are so miscast and make me cringe. I'm calling stinker like what they did to _One for the Money. _I'm blogging about it. ****The other issue that I'm blogging about is the finale of True Blood last night. I'm calling stinker again. Sookie ends up with a faceless man after all those love interests? Come on!**

**Haven't had a lot of time to blog. Today seemed like a good day to talk about stuff.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 8**

Ranger and Tank walked into the hospital emergency entrance. It was chaos inside. Reporters had arrived from both the newspaper and the local TV stations for a story during the time they had stopped to change into dry clothes.

Ranger looked at Tank and said, "We need to speak to security and get some men over here. I don't want my face or name in the news, and I don't want Stephanie approached."

Tank nodded and spoke quietly to a woman at the desk. She nodded and pointed down the hall like she was giving him directions. He came back to me. "I'm goin' to the security office and they been waitin' on a family member to arrive to get permission to give Stephanie a drug."

Ranger said, "As Far as I know, I still have power of attorney. I'll call Williamson in Trenton and check to see if she changed it. They say where she was?"

"She's still here in the ER."

Ranger said, "Good," then dialed the number for his attorney in Trenton.

"Williamson."

"It's Ranger. Need to know if Rangeman still has power of attorney for Stephanie Plum."

"As far as I know, she never changed it. I'll call my secretary. I'm at the courthouse."

"Fine. Call me back. It's urgent."

Williamson called back in less than five minutes. "We still have it. She's emailing you a copy in case you need it."

"Appreciate that, Haver."

Ranger went to the desk and spoke to the nurse there. "I'm here for Stephanie Plum. The doctor needs to see a representative of the family and I have power of attorney."

"Yes sir, he's waiting to speak to you. I'll let him know you're here."

A man came through a door in a few minutes and went to the desk. The nurse pointed to me and he walked over, and offered his hand. "Dr. Newland. You're here for Ms. Plum?"

Ranger nodded. "Come with me, please."

The doctor led him back through the doors and down a hallway, and then pulled a curtain. Stephanie was laying in the bed, she was pale and her eyes were closed. They had her hooked up to monitors, and were giving her an IV and oxygen. I turned to the doctor. "I'm Carlos Manoso, I have power of attorney. Did she wake yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. We would like to give her the same medication that we give stroke victims. When the brain is deprived of oxygen, the brain cells begin to die immediately and the blood begins to coagulate. The drug breaks up the clots and curbs the damage, but it has to be given within 3-5 hours of the initial symptoms."

Ranger said, "Give it to her. How long before we know if it helped?"

He shrugged. "Every patient is different. Maybe 24 hours. I want to warn you however, that she may have suffered permanent brain damage. I don't know how long her heart was stopped, and she was without oxygen. The water was warm, not cold. That would actually speed cell damage."

"I understand. Like decomposition. Give her the drug please."

The doctor left the room and Ranger walked to the bed. He pulled the sheet up to look at her leg. When he saw it, he winced. It looked like most of her calf had stitches in what looked like two half-moon patterns all the way around it. It was swollen, green tinged, and painful looking.

The doctor walked back into the room and looked down at her leg. "We had just gotten finished stitching her when I got the call that you had arrived. She's lucky. That shark didn't take a bite out of her. He just sunk his teeth into her calf. We're giving her antibiotics in her IV for infection."

Ranger said, "The shark was dragging her out of the channel like he had just picked up a meal."

The doctor made a face. "That explains the lack of serious damage. Were you there?"

"Yes. I stabbed the shark and he let her go."

The nurse came in and stuck a syringe in the IV and emptied it. Dr. Newland said, "Heavens, you're both lucky. What kind of shark was it, do you know?"

Ranger said, "It was a big tiger."

"Very lucky, a tiger is aggressive when it comes to food, and can do a serious amount of damage, take a limb or even kill. She's just been given the medicine. Now we wait."

The nurse said, "Dr. Newland, there are some more people in the waiting area now for Ms. Plum. Her parents are here."

"Dr. Newland, if you you've told me everything that you know, I can go talk to them," Ranger said.

"I have. We're going to move her from the ER to the ICU soon. If they still want to see me, just have the nurse page me."

"Thank you."

Ranger headed to the ER waiting room. The room was packed and some of his men from Rangeman were now there, standing near the Plums. Tank walked up and said, "They're going to put us in a room near the ICU when they move Stephanie. We won't be so much of a spectacle then. The harder part is keeping Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur away from the reporters. They've approached them wanting to know what's going on."

Ranger did a Stephanie Plum style eye-roll and sighed. Spectacle indeed. Jesus, what a fucking mess. He walked up to Mr. Plum who was standing, hands in his pockets. His eyes were pleading, and sad as he spoke. "Tell me please, what happened. Have you talked to the doctor? Is she going to be alright?"

"She left the church and she jumped off of a bridge. I found her, but I don't know if I found her in time. I just spoke to the doctor. They gave her a drug to hopefully reduce any brain damage. He said that it may take 24 hours to know if it helped. She's still not awake and they stitched her leg. They're moving her to the ICU soon. Then we all just have to wait and see," I said.

Mr. Plum just stood there blinking. "If the drug doesn't work? What would that mean? Is she going to wake up? Why did she have to get stitches?"

Ranger felt sorry for the man. He may not get his own chance at redemption if Stephanie didn't wake up. "Frank, there is a chance that she suffered brain damage and may not wake up. We just won't know for a day or two. She has stitches in her calf because a shark tried to take her when she lost consciousness."

He choked out. "What do you mean? Likes when my daughter drowned? Oh, dear God."

Ranger nodded. "I'm very sorry."

"We all did this to her. Her family, Morelli, her friends, including you. What did you do, Ranger?"

Ranger took a cleansing breath and looked the man in the eyes. He wouldn't lie to her father now. "I hurt her both emotionally and physically. Like she ran over Morelli with your car after what he did, she shot me for what I did, and to protect Angel. I deserved it."

Frank looked angry. "Good. Why exactly did you bring her down here? To take advantage of her? To use her?"

"No sir, I didn't. At first I did it out of guilt. She had nowhere to go. I brought her here to get her off the street, and help her and the baby. Today, I realized too late that I do still have love for her, Mr. Plum."

Lula blasted through the ER doors with Lester and Sylvia . She ran up to me. "Where my girl? She gonna be okay? I didn't mean what I said. I take it back. I take it all back," then she burst into tears. Tank walked over to get her and comfort her.

"She's here in the ER. I don't know if she's going to be okay yet, Lula. We have to wait and see." She sobbed and mumbled as Tank led her away to a seat nearby.

Frank turned and looked at his wife who was sobbing. "I'm going to go talk to Helen and Edna."

Lester and Sylvia walked over. Lester looked angry. "What the fuck happened, Ranger? What did Stephanie do now? Dammit. Is this shit with her going to start all over again down here? Everybody else sees it. When are you going to see that this woman is nothing but a pain in the ass, nothing but trouble. Fuck her, wash your hands and your dick of the bitch, just be done with her already, and move on man."

Ranger hit him so fast that Lester didn't have time to react. He looked down at Lester on the floor. He was still a little dazed by the punch, and was lifting his hand to his bleeding lip. Ranger waited a moment before he spoke. "Take Sylvia home and then take yourself home, Lester. I had you come here because I thought you might still be her friend, and you might be able to help her. That wasn't the case and now we don't need you here because there may not be any help for her. She may not wake up. You need to prepare for your trip to England anyway."

Sylvia was helping Lester up, "I'm sorry about Stephanie. What happened?"

Ranger sighed. "Sylvia, I respect you and I appreciate your help with Angel. However, this is a matter for her immediate family, and it's best if Lester just takes you home."

She looked a bit surprised and Lester glared at him. "I see. I hope Stephanie will recover from whatever…happened. I'll be in touch regarding Angel. Goodbye."

Lester's eyes were intense and focused on the man in front of him. So, he was being dismissed and so was his woman. Ranger had no idea what he really thought of Stephanie Plum, never did. He'd always figured he would eventually get a turn at fucking her sooner or later to see what the big deal was about. That's the only reason he kept up his _beautiful_ routine he used to do. He had known that Ranger just played with her now and then. They certainly weren't a couple or exclusive. Ranger meeting that crazy ass cunt had thrown a big fucking monkey wrench in all their plans for Rangeman, and with the government contracts. They'd had a chance in the beginning at a very unique contract that would have made them immediately, multi-millionaires. Ranger had turned it down to stay in Trenton, and he didn't know it, but he and Bobby both had resented him and her for that. What he hoped now was, that the bitch never opened her eyes again. He was sick of the woman that had wreaked chaos in their lives, killed his best friend, and changed his cousin. He took Sylvia's hand and turned to leave the hospital.

TBC -

So, Lester's true feelings emerge.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is not a chapter. I want your feedback for the fun of all.**

Hey girls,

Okay, sorry to disappoint you, but I went through the reviews and your stuff is just so darn good. I came up with an idea to have some fun and make the rest of this story interactive. This story is kind of like a soap opera and you guys have had such an imagination in your reviews. I don't have the rest of it written, just an ending in my mind. We can do something that has never been done here before.

I'm going to point out some things that some of you readers noted. I want your feedback and opinion on the direction, then I'll write it. First example, one of you girls mentioned something a couple chapters back about Ranger and Sylvia getting friendly, and Ranger sharing too much information with her. In the last chapter, I found a great place to use that. Ranger cut Sylvia off. He quickly realized in this situation that she's an outsider, a social worker that will take all this dysfunction, and drama into account. Right?

Here are just a few of the reviews and the points gave me ideas. These are not complete, just parts of the reviews. We can use some of this good stuff in the story. This is kind of what I do sometimes with other writers when we are trying to start our creative engines or get back on track. We just start tossing ideas. It's pretty cool. Here we go.

Here is how many mention a possible problem coming up with the adoption.

**wyominggal**

I'm afraid Stephanie's jump and Ranger's conversation with Sylvia might stop Angel's adoption.

**Sarai**

There is no way DHR would let them adopt with that history.

**beachl**

Very interested to see what you do next. As far as Stephanie adopting the girl it is now out. No court system would allow her any form of responsibility for a child after a suicide attempt. I don't see many giving a little girl to a single male either, but it's more believable then a mentally unstable women.

**daydreamer987**

I have had mixed feelings about each of these characters in this story. Everyone is so much colder, distant, screwed up, mentally unhinged. As much as I am a fan of a Babe HEA, this particular story has brought my real life work experiences, in social work into my escape. The only innocent and not screwed up characters are Julie who is more wise and grown up than her dad in this and the 2 Angels. Innocent. Women without encouragement and support from trustworthy sources will continue a pattern of self harm, abuse from men, drug addiction, prostitution, etc. This Stephanie was in need of a mental health counselor as soon as Bobby died. As was all of Rangeman.

Okay, we need to continue the story, and I'm sure everyone will agree except for the arsehole aka Darth Lester as Ybanormlmom dubbed him, that she needs to wake up. I'm sure she will have to go for a little time in a mental facility, minimum is three days and it's the rules. Maybe the doctor will find out some interesting stuff during that time. Like what? Something about her childhood, her young adult life, her time in college. Could be anything to make sense of some of the stuff she has done in her life.

If Ranger hits a wall with the adoption because of Sylvia or Lester's influence. What do you think he would do to get it done? Sleep with her? We kind of know she's attracted to him. What other ideas do you have?

**alix33**

Lester, you utter arsehole, Stephanie was trying to remove herself from arseholery like the version of it you just dished out and the version that her mother, Morelli and the whole of the 'burg have been dishing out at Stephanie even longer. Lester, the pervert, was lusting after Stephanie in that bad way all this time? ND he was that greedy and money-grubbing? Ranger should have hit him harder, IMO.

**Lulubelle09**

Seems like Lester wanted ranger to risk his neck for a pay out.

Totally agree with my buddy, alix33. (Those who don't know her, she's a beta, a pro, and she's had my back for a long time now) Lester is an arsehole in this story. LOL

Okay, she also mentions the greed thing and she wasn't the only one. Lulubelle09 mentions it as well. So there is an interesting topic for the story. What was the sacrifice, maybe?

**Elkniw73**

Les really needs to go and Ranger needs to do what he needs to do. He has some pretty big responsibility now and a lot of people depending on him. Time to grow up. I know from experience, you can't normally fix crazy. And right now he is surrounded by crazy. Karma.

How does Ranger just lock this shit down and take control from here? Any ideas?

**trhodes9**

Yikes, Lester. I did kinda wonder how such a playboy would decide to just be "friends" with a woman like that. I don't think Lester really knows how his cousin felt about Steph either. They all need deep counseling and some of them need some good drugs, too.

Drugs have been mentioned a couple of times. Can drugs help Stephanie? What if she's bi-polar, has Asperger's, ADD, ADHD or something like that?

Does Ranger need to get serious with Lester about his own dysfunction, the women issue, and tell him how he really feels about Stephanie. Oh, and before or after he has to maybe do Sylvia?

**Babe993**

So now I am wondering if Bobby figured going to Stark to 'rescue' Steph was not only a way to "beat" his cancer but also take down Steph at the same time. Knowing that him getting killed "rescuing her" would be the final straw for everyone. Especially since his dying words were "Too late. You'll be next Steph. . ." I don't know. Just makes me wonder.

**Ybanormlmom**

I'm still wondering what Bobby's last words to her mean. Knowing your great storytelling using details they are key. Speaking of Bobby, will we see him meet up with Steph while she's on the verge of death and give her some encouragement or wisdom? Perhaps he sends her back to let Ranger know Angel is actually his real daughter and she's had to go through this hell to save her? Or, she's sent back to rescue Les from the clutches of the dark side? (Because I have a feeling he's going to corrupt his "woman" against Steph, and ultimately sway her so Ranger can't adopt Angel.) Darth Les seems like the vindictive type now.

**Babe993**

So now I am wondering if Bobby figured going to Stark to 'rescue' Steph was not only a way to "beat" his cancer but also take down Steph at the same time. Knowing that him getting killed "rescuing her" would be the final straw for everyone. Especially since his dying words were "Too late. You'll be next Steph. . ." I don't know. Just makes me wonder.

That is some heavy stuff. What do the rest of you think his words meant? Does Steph see Bobby before she wakes? Could he tell her something like all that petty shit and greed doesn't matter? Was he warning her? What was the message?

Cannot count the times mentioned about Angel really being Ranger's. Your thoughts on that one? Ybamom, you always have such deep thoughts. Loved all of it. How with the timeline, ideas? Does Ranger have a kinky secret perhaps? You can get nasty, I know I got some Fifty Shades fans out there. Just can't be butt stuff, that wouldn't get him a baby. Duh. LOL

These are just a few like I said, I have had awesome comments and ideas from everyone, and my writer friends too. So let's hear from you, and away we will go. I'll give you the results and then present the chapters. If we have fun, we'll do it again.

Let's hear from you,

Mandy


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to slaughter in this story. Manipulate and make our own in most!**

**I'm so excited that you guys wanted to have some fun with me! ****Thanks for busting my bubble Barb4psu, I wanted to be the first to do interactive stories, dang it! (Temper tantrum, kicking stuff, yelp. Whoops, sorry Willy. LOL)**

**Absolutely fantastic feedback. You guys were really thinking. We'll go with the areas that were pretty unanimous for sure. Ranger says he still has love for Stephanie. So, the majority wants him to prove it, meaning no seducing Sylvia. Most are still hoping for an HEA. Most every one wants Ranger and Stephanie to adopt little Angel. Many want Angel to somehow carry Ranger's blood line.**

**Other thoughts: If Steph doesn't wake up then Ranger can go on a boinking adventure of Miami, but he gets cootie bugs, venereal warts or herpes. Darth Lester will not die, but maybe we'll just laser his space balls. No more deaths.**

**Steph has a tumor or other illness was popular. Bobby coming to her in a dream was as well. Bobby running into that mess that day on purpose. Babe993 made a point about the day Bobby was killed, and about it appearing like it was really an accident and not planned. I agree. He and Les may have been miffed at Ranger for changing some plans, but I didn't think of them in terms of planning anything against Ranger or setting Steph up. **

**Avid Reader 59 - Go ahead girl and go find you a good Les fix for now, then me and my girl Proudofyoubabe will hook you up with a good Lester story. We'll even make him super endowed or give him a Gene Simmons tongue to make up for what I did here. She's upset because she's a Les fan and I've been mean to him before. LOL **

**Elkniw73 - That was a beautiful sentiment about in fiction anything is possible, and it's a wonderful escape from real life indeed.**

**Now I'm sitting here scratching my head because I have to try and think of something you haven't if we want another twist and you guys thought of EVERYTHING.**

**Weather has been weird here. Had migraines the last two days. Sorry this is late, and hope you like it. **

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 10**

Had it been that far down? She didn't realize how far until she'd felt the impact of hitting the water. It had stunned her, leaving her dizzy and her vision blurred as she just floated down into the depths. The further she went, the more peaceful it became and she relaxed. Dying wasn't so bad after all. She could let go now.

Her eyes were still open and she began to see the shape of a face coming closer. She recognized it and pain gripped her. It wasn't a physical pain, it was the pain of the guilt she'd carried with her for so long. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, and she couldn't say the words. She couldn't speak.

He smiled at her and said, "I can hear you, Sweetheart. I know the burden you've carried."

"You do?"

"Yes. It was an accident. One that may have released me and the ones that I cared about from months of agony. Steph, Les was not just my work partner. He was my partner, and my lover. No matter how it ended, he would have been hurt and angry. That's what I loved about him, his passion."

"But, the women..."

"Yes, for Les, not for me."

"Oh."

"Stephanie, you have special gifts and talents. Ranger saw them in you. We didn't see what he saw in you, too many of us discounted you. We all could have, should have, encouraged you more to develop them."

She did a slow eye roll. "I don't have any gifts..."

He smiled. "Yeah, you do. You just haven't developed them. You stay like you are because you're afraid. If you improve Stephanie, Chambersburg will absorb you like a _Stepford_ wife? You let them believe you're not worthy of that life. Is that close to the truth?"

He looked amused. "You know, Bobby Brown, you're really bugging me right now. Just like you used to."

He chuckled. "You worry too much about what other people think. Did that or suppressing your talents ever work for you? Stand, give 'em the finger, and live the life you want. You're a fucking Jersey girl, remember?"

She smiled. "I always admired Connie. She never took any shit off anybody."

Snickering he said, "Connie is connected too. Giving her shit is suicide. Speaking of, do you really want to die?"

"Yes. You haven't been around for a while. My life sucks ass in a bad way, Bobby."

"Right. A hooker? You would have made more money as a pole dancer in a strip club, by the way…"

"Shut up. I have a problem being the only naked person in a room. Had nightmares about that as a teenager."

He Snorted then looked at her intently. "If your life sucks then change it. My death happened because it was my time and my destiny. Let me show you death, your way..."

His face began to disappear. She reached for him. "Don't go, Bobby."

She heard his voice one last time. "Tell Les that if we had taken that contract, we would all be dust by now. I love him, get over it all and be happy."

What? What does that mean?

She saw a shape coming toward her. Another face. Oh, thank goodness. He wasn't going to leave her to die alone.

The face got closer. She could just make out that the face was grinning. Suddenly, she saw it clearly as the spasms began to take her as all the air left her body. Horror gripped her as she faded away, and the thing's teeth came clearly into view. Oh Jesus, please. Not like this…

* * *

Ranger was outside Stephanie's ICU room in the hallway talking quietly with Tank and Lula when what sounded like a scream of terror gave him chills, and made the hair stand up on his arms. He ran in the room and Stephanie's eyes were open. She was screaming and thrashing in the bed.

He sat on the bed, grabbing her and looked at her face. Her eyes were as wild as her curly hair. She was terrified. "Babe, look at my face. You're safe, you must have had a bad dream."

"I saw it...coming for me. Evil face. The devil."

Ranger knew what she must be talking about. As scared as he might have been himself, he saw some amusement in that she saw it as the devil coming for her. He was happy that she was awake, so he smiled.

"Babe, it wasn't the devil. You pitched yourself off that bridge like a gourmet meal as an opportunistic shark was swimming by. A big one."

Her eyes focused on him then. She blinked a few times and stuck a finger in his face. "Not unlike yourself, right Ranger? You've been known to nibble on me now and then. Where am I? Did that thing bite me?"

She looked at both arms, patted her body and threw the sheet aside. Looking down she said, "Son of devil spawn, it did bite me? Did I lose anything? Am I going to have a gimp leg, have to wear a hook?" She looked up at Ranger who was grinning.

"Why are you sitting there grinning like an idiot? Look at this mess," she grumbled.

Ranger just said, "Welcome back, Babe. I'm going to have a nurse call for your doctor. I'll send Lula in to keep you company."

Stephanie had pulled the dressing aside and was looking at her leg when Lula walked in. Lula said, "Hey...um...hey, girl. How you feeling?"

Stephanie looked up and made a fart sound with her mouth. "Pissed. How am I supposed to put a razor to this mess." She pulled the dressing back further for Lula to see it.

Lula jumped back and made a yuck face, "Them stitches looks like railroad tracks on your leg, white girl. I'd be pissed too."

Stephanie made a face. "What if it doesn't heal and always looks like this. Dammit, I'll have to wear pants all the time."

"Hmm, well. You could get it tattooed. Somethin' really cool, like a snake windin' round your leg."

Stephanie shivered. "I hate snakes." She looked down at her leg again. "And I hate sharks. I'm another statistic now." She shook her head. "Shark bite and cars blown up."

Lula put her finger up. "No, I'm pretty sure you're in the book of world records for most cars destroyed..."

Stephanie made a face at her. "Shut up..." She sat there blinking a minute. Those words reminded her of something, and she was trying to remember what it was. She felt like it might be important.

"I'm glad you awake and gonna be okay now. Me and Tank gotta go home. I'm sorry I said what I did to you. I didn't really mean it. It just hurt my feelin's that you didn't think you could come to me 'bout somethin' like that. I been there," Lula said.

Stephanie was surprised by her words and a little confused. "Lula, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. What do you mean go home. Wait, the shark. We must be in Point Pleasant or the shore. Why did I jump off a bridge? Were we chasing somebody?"

"Uh-oh, Houston we got us a problem, girlfriend. I be right back."

Stephanie sat there looking around. She then noticed that her leg wasn't the only thing sore. Her chest was really tender and her throat was sore. For some reason she couldn't quite remember how she ended up as shark bait, but she was going to stun the guy responsible for getting her leg chewed up an extra time or two before she turned him in to the TPD. The jerk.

A man in a white coat she guessed was a doctor came into the room followed by Ranger. She noticed that Ranger looked different now getting another look at him. His hair was short compared to how he used to wear it. He ran his hand through it and a piece fell over his eye. He was still sexy, but his face and eyes were different. There were new lines there like he had aged or matured. His body was the same. Ooh, how she loved his body. She licked her lips thinking how perfect it was, and how much she liked running her hand down his… "Babe?"

Ranger was grinning and so was the doctor. "What?"

"You were thinking out loud."

"Heh, heh, heh. It's a good thing then I didn't make it all the way down to your… Never mind."

Ranger burst out laughing and the doctor put his fist over his mouth. Then he put his hand out and said, "Hello Stephanie, I'm Dr. Newland. How do you feel?"

She shook his hand. "I'm pretty sore. When can I get out of here. I'm not crazy about hospitals."

"We'll talk about that maybe tomorrow. We need to keep you for at least another 24 hours. We gave you a powerful drug that thins your blood, and right now if you just pulled a couple of stitches out of your leg and began bleeding, it could be a problem. Do you remember jumping from the bridge or anything that happened that day?"

She thought again for minute about that and shook her head. "I really can't. If I jumped from a bridge, I must have been chasing somebody." She looked at Ranger. "Who was it?"

Ranger didn't speak. The doctor asked, "Where do you think you are, Stephanie?"

She shrugged. "I figure Point Pleasant or the Shore. Maybe Atlantic City. Where are we?"

Dr. Newland said, "You're in Miami, Florida."

She was confused and looked at Ranger. "Did I come here with you?"

"Yes, Babe. You're living at my house right now."

"But, why… I don't understand."

Dr. Newland said, "Stephanie, it's obvious that you've suffered some memory loss. That could be from multiple reasons. I think you'll make a full recovery along with your memories, you just may need a little help. From here, you'll go to a short-term psychiatric facility for a minimum of three days, unless your doctor there thinks you should stay longer."

Stephanie was really confused now and not very happy. There was no way she was going to stay three days in a nut house. "No way, doc. I'm not nuts. I already told you that I don't like hospitals. They make me itch."

He said, "That's out of my hands and yours. Your jump from a bridge was a suicide attempt. I can't legally let you go until you're evaluated by a doctor in a psychiatric facility."

Her eyes moved from Dr. Newland's to Ranger's. "I want to go home."

He shook his head. "You can't, Babe."

Her eyes were now watering. "Why? You can't keep me here against my will, Ranger."

"Steph, you don't have a home to go back to..."

A sob escaped her. "I don't understand..."

Dr. Newland put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to have the nurse give you a light sedative. Sleep is good for healing your body and mind. I'll be back in the morning to see you."

The doctor turned to leave the room and Ranger looked at Stephanie. He didn't know whether this turn was a good thing or a bad thing under the circumstances. She seemed more like the old Stephanie since she woke, but what would happen when this two years of bad was dropped on her again? What about Angel? She hadn't asked about her. There was a good chance she didn't remember her either.

He moved to sit on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She whispered, "I don't have a home. Do I have a job?"

"No. You quit your job with Vinnie. You've had a rough time and I brought you down here with me to help you get straightened out."

"Oh. That's so nice of you to do that, Ranger. I'm a big pain in your butt, huh? Speaking of butts… Are we uh...you know?"

His chest was shaking. "Are we what?"

She smacked his back. "You know what I'm asking. Are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"Sometimes, you like my bed."

She thought she definitely liked what was in it. He chuckled. Dammit. "Did I…?"

"Yeah, Babe. You did." He took her head in his hands and tilted her head back. Then gave her a smile and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and moaned. He hugged her to him again. This was his Stephanie, the woman he fell in love with. Would he be damned if he didn't tell her the whole truth about the last two years? What would be the consequences when she remembered, if he did keep it from her for some time with the woman he once loved?

TBC -

I know, I've done this before. In this case, thought it would be the best way for all of them to get some mending done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Mostly great reviews. I got one that scorched me good. Could have been written by the New York Times. You know by those reviewers that make or break careers. It was snooty and the girl is in Australian. The first really rude reviewer I ever had on my first story was from there too. Makes me wonder if it was her. She said that she'd read me from the beginning. That was the one that made me pull my first story and reconsider writing, period. People really don't know how much power their words have. I can delete a rude guest review, but does it still bother me. Hell yes, it does and it does all the writers. Jeez. Keep in mind that I may have a book coming out, but I'm an amateur writer. I got lucky. I've been writing since November 2011. That's it. She blasted me for re-using several story directions. Big deal! I said I had done that at the end of the last chapter. It worked. **

**I took a little vacation and then my little 15 pound dog upset the whole household. He went nuts all of a sudden. His behavior changed every day for two weeks. I couldn't concentrate to write. He would tap circles around my desk chair, over my feet, rubbing my legs for hours. My chair sits on one of those plastic mats. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Wouldn't go out, hid under the bed, stopped eating. Then a couple days later that would change. He would just sit and stare at me like he was possessed. Stopped climbing stairs. Would just sit at the bottom and whine. He acted sometimes like he was scared. He's only about five years old. I couldn't concentrate to do a damn thing hardly. One friend said maybe we had a ghost now. I told her that I already had a leaky bladder, if I had a ghost I would never have dry bloomers. LOL **

**Anywho, took him to the vet. Couldn't find anything concrete. Vet thought he pulled a muscle or had a disc problem in his back. Gave me steroids I guess and something to relax him. That dog zonked out that night and yesterday he was just laying in his bed with his head hanging over the side drooling. I sat down and began typing. Ahh! The power of feel good drugs. **

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 11**

Ranger left the room after Stephanie went to sleep. He'd asked Tank and Lula not to tell anyone in the waiting room that Stephanie was awake yet. He had wanted to call her own psychotherapist, Dr. Ortiz, and give her an update on Stephanie.

He dialed her and the assistant put him through. "_Dr. Ortiz_."

"It's Ranger Manoso, calling about Stephanie. She's awake, but she has some memory loss."

"_I'm not surprised at all. Her body was in essence restarted. Like a computer booting up, it takes a while for all the processes to hum in unison again_."

"The doctor is planning to send her to a psych institution for a minimum of three days. I don't want that to happen."

"_It's procedure, Ranger. After a suicide attempt there is a mandatory assessment and evaluation period required_."

"To be evaluated by a doctor that doesn't know her? I don't think the last two years should be dropped on her by a stranger. I want her in your care and I would prefer that she not be told anything. That she remember on her own."

"_Are you sure that's not what you would prefer, Ranger?_"

"I'm not the patient, doctor. Stephanie had a saying in her more normal past when she was down, that at times, she needed a little happy. She would go to the beach or a salon, or go shoe shopping to get that. Maybe what she needs is a few days of happy to finish that reboot."

"_That's a good point. I can't stop the transfer, but I can be her doctor since I was already treating her. I'm going to put her on antidepressants before she leaves, so she can better handle the transition back to reality_."

Ranger would have to be satisfied with that and disconnected, then turned making his way to the waiting room. The Plum family had been waiting impatiently for the last twenty-four hours. Nearly thirty-five years of harm they had done to her, now they wanted her fixed in just a day.

Mr. Plum stood when he approached. "She's awake now, or she was. The doctor gave her something to help her sleep."

He looked aggravated. "Before her family got to see her? Why would you let them do that? Her mother is beside herself with worry."

Ranger was aggravated already. Yeah, they would have to go. "With all due respect, your wife is part of the reason she's here. If she's beside herself, it should be from her own guilt."

Mr. Plum shook his finger in Ranger's face. "Just a damn minute, son. I don't like your attitude and I want to know what the real story is and what your part in it was. I'm inclined to take my daughter home."

"You can't. She's being released into a psychiatric facility from here for a minimum of three days. And, there is a complication. She doesn't remember anything about the suicide attempt or about living in Newark. She thought she was in Point Pleasant."

He was silent a moment. Then he ran his hands down his face. "My God. Is she otherwise alright?"

Ranger nodded. "She's aggravated about the teeth marks in her legs. I think that we should just let her remember on her own. As I said before, I'm taking care of everything and she'll get the best care possible. Her own doctor will be seeing her at the facility where she'll be staying. After you see her, I think you should return home. She doesn't remember Angel, and they'll need some quiet time together. All of us need some quiet."

"You still intend to adopt that baby for her?"

"Yes, she loves Angel. I've grown to love that little girl myself and she needs my help and the care that I can offer her as well. I'll take care of Stephanie, sir."

"I know all of us have fault here. I couldn't leave in good conscience if I didn't know that you've taken care of her in the past. I expect you to treat her well now, and please don't just put her out like Morelli if things don't work out. You can send her home to us."

"I wouldn't do that. I initially planned to put her in her own apartment and help her get back on her feet. If that's what she wants, I'll still do that."

Mr. Plum looked at him intently. "She's not a young girl anymore, Ranger. If you love her, you should make a commitment to both of them. Just marry her and be done with it. A man wouldn't have spent so much time with another man's woman like you did unless he had feelings for her. You did conceive a child with her."

Ranger wanted to argue with him on that point, but he didn't have one. He had coveted another man's woman and he'd had her many times. "I can't argue and I did admit that I love her. Our situation is a little more complicated than that, Frank."

He nodded. "Thus is life..."

Ranger walked away. That conversation had gone better than he'd thought. He was surprised that the man actually entertained the idea of a marriage between him and his daughter, not knowing all the details of their past. He now had to make a phone call he really didn't want to make. Angel was scheduled to get hearing aids in two days. He couldn't take her for that without Stephanie. She'd want to be there for that. He had no choice but to move the appointment back for about a week.

Tank found him and told him that Lester had called for the plane to take them back to Trenton. He and Lula were going back with them. Ranger was fine with that and told him to wait for the Plums and they could all go together. Tank said that he would pick them up at the hotel in his rental on the way to the airport. Ranger then went to tell Frank that they had a ride waiting and the family needed to go on in to see Stephanie. He warned him that Helen Plum was not to upset her.

He arrived home that night to a pleasant greeting. His two girls met him at the door, both smiling. Angel reached for him and he took her, kissed her, and then kissed the top of Julie's head. Angel put her hand on his cheek and he made motor boat sounds on her cheek making her giggle. Julie started laughing. "Dad, you're so funny with Angel. You're like a different Dad."

That struck him as sad. He touched her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good Dad to you growing up, baby. I was young and selfish, involved in my career and business. You had a great substitute Dad and he raised you well. I'm proud of the young lady you've become."

Julie shrugged. "Mom explained to me that all adults aren't cut out to be parents." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Maybe you were just a late bloomer in the dad material department."

"A what?" He grabbed her around the waist and hefted her up off her feet and under his arm as she squealed. Then he dropped her on the living room rug and sat Angel down He attacked Julie, placing a noogie on the little cheeky monkey's head. Angel crawled over to them and right in the middle trying to imitate the noogie move. Then she tried the motor boat kiss on Julie, leaving a glob of baby slobber on her making him laugh.

This was what he wanted for his life now. Someone to come home to and a warm body in his bed at night. Not just any body, one that was familiar that perfectly molded to his. The problem was, there could be no familiar body without the mind. Stephanie would have to remember and get better, and most important, she would have to want the same as him.

* * *

Ranger conducted the meeting of his team and branch management from his office the next morning and after, asked Lester to stay on the line. Lester said, "Yeah?"

"I need to know that we're good, primo."

"_I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy about your association with her again, along with binding yourself to her with a baby that doesn't belong to either one of you. I can't fucking figure out if you're doing it out of guilt or if you really give a shit about the woman. And if you do, why?_"

"Lester, that wouldn't be your business would it? I just want you to focus on your own personal life and your job. Get yourself prepared to leave for London."

He snorted. "_Sí, Señor Manoso_."

"Fuck you, Santos." Ranger disconnected and took a deep breath.

Stephanie was awake and agitated when he arrived at the hospital that morning. They had her up and walking on crutches. She said that her doctor had been in and told her he was waiting on another doctor named Ortiz.

He said, "Babe, Dr. Ortiz is your own doctor. You know her and trust her."

"I asked him if I could go home, I mean to your house today and he said no. He said they both needed to talk to me. You know how I hate hospitals."

"I know. You're likely leaving here, but you're being transferred."

She furrowed her brows. "To where? To Trenton?"

"No." He was saved by any further explanation by the arrival of the two doctors entering the room.

Dr. Ortiz said, "Hello Stephanie. I'm Dr. Ortiz and I've been your doctor for a while. I'm here to explain something to you. You suffered trauma to your brain. Plus, you have some added complications with the memory issue. You can't be released to go home with Ranger until you're properly evaluated, and deemed no danger to yourself or anyone else."

Stephanie's hand moved to the side of her head and she blinked a couple of times before squeezing her eyes closed. When she slowly opened them again, they were filled with tears and they moved to look at Ranger. She was quiet a moment and then said, "Okay..."

Ranger's brows furrowed and he said, "Babe? What just happened."

In a monotone voice she said, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Ortiz asked, "Did you remember something just now?"

Stephanie slowly shook her head. "No."

"You're going to be transferred to another type of hospital after lunch today. I'll be seeing you there. It will be for a minimum of three days," Dr. Ortiz said.

"To what kind of hospital?"

"It's a psychiatric hospital."

"Is it because I'm considered crazy and dangerous to other people?"

"No. You jumped off of a bridge. When most people do that, they're doing it to harm themselves. Since you can't remember and tell us what happened, we have to take precautions for your own safety. It's hospital procedure for all patients that are assumed to have made a suicide attempt. You're not being singled out and we would all feel much better if you were supervised for a few days because of the brain trauma. They had to give you a powerful drug to reverse some damaging effects. A drug that's used on stroke victims."

"Oh."

Ranger thought something was wrong and wondered if Dr. Ortiz had picked up on it. Her demeanor had drastically changed in minutes. He turned to look at her at the same time as her eyes moved to his.

"Stephanie, I'll see you tomorrow. Dr. LaRosa has ordered you a sedative for the transfer, "Dr. Ortiz said.

She walked out of the room and Ranger said to Stephanie, "I'll be right back, Babe."

Dr. Ortiz was there waiting for him. She said, "I'm certain she remembers and she's hiding it like she's afraid. She needs to be watched closely."

"I was thinking the same thing. I was hoping that I would have a little more time with her before she remembered all the shit that she's been through."

"Ranger, having a couple days with her like she used to be may not have changed a thing between you or her for that matter. I'm going to say again that it would benefit you to speak to Dr. Sacks for your own emotional health. Everything that has happened has had to be very stressful and difficult for you."

He nodded. "I'll consider it and I'll stay until they come to get her and then make sure that she's settled in. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. I wish that I would have had the chance to meet her family while they were here."

He swiped a hand down his frustrated face. "One of the reasons she headed for that bridge was directly because of her mother. She's a real piece of motherly love, that woman."

"It's probably good that they returned home then. I'll see her tomorrow morning. Is Angel doing well?"

He smiled. "Yeah, very happy. She's with my daughter that loves her. I just hated that I had to postpone the appointment for her to get her hearing aids."

Dr. Ortiz smiled. "That would be a perfect occasion for Stephanie to feel some joy again. Definitely save that one, Ranger."

TBC -


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Very kind words from my gal pals out there. Welcome new readers! Love that you want to jump in with ideas and join us. There is no bad idea, this story is moving along because of them and you. My own creative juices are more like jelly right now. Very slow moving, so bear with me.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 12**

Ranger walked back into Stephanie's room and looked at her. She just blankly stared back at him, so he leaned over the bed and kissed her. She didn't respond to him at first and then she opened to him, maybe too much. He had always been able to read much about Stephanie through her body language. Was she was trying to manipulate him again?

He pulled away from her and the look on her face surprised him, it was stoic, but her eyes looked almost angry. He said, "I'm not sure what you're thinking, but I'm not going to leave you, Babe."

She stared at him a minute and then said, "I guess I need to call Joe."

A pang of jealousy stabbed him and he snapped, "You'd just be sorry if you did. Your relationship with him is over and it didn't end well."

She snapped back. "Was it because of you? Did you do something you regret, Ranger?"

His eyes burned into her. "I've done a lot in the past that I regret. And you?"

He caught a slight blanche before she turned away from him. The nurse came in with her sedative then. He sat down in the chair by the bed and waited with his tortured thoughts. What the hell was she playing at now? Was she really pretending that she still suffered from memory loss?

His phone vibrated and he walked outside the room to answer it. It was Sylvia Martin.

"_Hello Ranger, I need to speak to you about Stephanie and your request to adopt Angel. Could I meet with you at your home?_"

"Fine. I should be there by dinner time. My company has gone back to Trenton so why don't you join me."

"_I could do that. I'll see you tonight then. Goodbye, Ranger_."

* * *

Stephanie barely touched her lunch when it came. All she did was look at the door like she wanted to escape. He knew her, and that was an affirmative if she thought she had half a chance.

Some paramedics came in with a stretcher and moved her about 1300 hours. She was placed into an ambulance for the transfer. He could tell by her red face that she wasn't happy. As a matter of fact, she looked to be seething with anger.

He followed them to the hospital which was certainly not one of his choosing. It was one of two city hospitals used for transfers for any patient that needed a psych facility. That included felons, street people, addicts, basically the dregs if they were mentally unstable. Ranger went in and stayed with her until she was placed in a room. It was dull and minimal with the old asbestos looking tile floors, and hard bunks with thin mattresses. She had a roommate. The girl was young, maybe still a teenager. She had blonde hair with black dreads weaved throughout, a ring in her nose and one eyebrow, a myriad of tattoos were showing, and dark eyeliner that was now smeared over half her face. She was sitting in the middle of the bed rocking and sweating, likely being detoxed off something.

Stephanie looked at her and then back at him. She said without emotion. "You can go now."

He went to kiss her and she turned her head from him this time. He just sighed and turned away to leave the room. This was another situation beyond his control, and he didn't like it any better than she. He may very well have to talk to Derek to keep from doing something stupid or careless during this mess.

When he arrived home he was disappointed that the girls didn't meet him again. Betina was in the kitchen with Angel. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Mr. Manoso. I just fed Angel and I can change her and rock her to sleep before I leave. Mrs. Martine came to get Julie. They had some shopping to do before she begins school on Monday. Julie said that she would come on Saturday to spend the night."

"Thank you, Betina. I appreciate the extra time and help you've offered the last few weeks."

"It is no trouble. I would just be watching the loco tube and listening to my kids argue while my husband grumbles. I love little Angel, she is a joy to care for."

He leaned down to kiss Angel and then picked her up smiling. "She is a good baby girl."

"Is Ms. Stephanie better?"

He shrugged. "I don't know for sure yet. She's been transferred to another hospital for evaluation. I hope she'll get better."

Betina walked up to him and held her arms out for Angel. "Your dinner is in the oven. salad in the fridge, bread on the counter if you want it. A bottle of wine is chilling on the sideboard."

He handed Angel to her and began setting the table for two. He uncorked the wine bottle to let it breathe and then went to the living room to sit on the sofa, laying his weary head back to rest his eyes and mind.

The doorbell rang and Ranger got up to answer it. Sylvia was dressed in a tasteful, low-cut dress and high heels with her hair up for a change. She really was a beautiful woman.

They talked about ordinary topics over dinner and after he'd cleaned up, he asked her to follow him to his office to talk business. He sat in his desk chair and motioned for Sylvia to sit in one of the guest chairs opposite.

He smiled and said, "You needed to talk to me about Angel?"

She took a moment and began. "Lester was angry and talked about the past and Stephanie before he left. I thought there might be something personal going on between you and him, and was going to ignore it. However, some of the things that he said kept bothering me. He said that Stephanie was responsible for your friend's death and explained to me why. He told me that I could easily find proof of her carelessness via the Trenton paper. I went through the archives and looked at all of those stories. All those cars blowing up, and the bad elements that she attracts. Now there is the added fact that she's mentally unstable. I went over this with my supervisor and there is just no way that we can allow an adoption if Stephanie is involved in any way. I'm very sorry."

This was exactly why Ranger had asked Lester if they were okay. He was pissed that Lester would carelessly dump his load on the social worker before he left, that Ranger was depending on to help with the adoption. "Sylvia, I am the owner of a unique security company. We specialize in personal security. I can keep them both safe. Stephanie saved her life and she _will_ be a part of her future."

"Ranger, I don't doubt you at all. However, your friend was killed because she disobeyed a request from you regarding her safety. What if Angel was in her car and it exploded or was stolen. What if one of these bad people tried to take revenge on her for something she did using Angel."

He shook his head. "She's no longer a bounty hunter and she's not in Trenton. It's a non-issue now."

Sylvia continued, "The problem is, we can't allow you to keep her if Stephanie lives with you. Lester said that she had a long time boyfriend, and was sleeping with you at the same time, and when your baby that she lost was conceived. Is that the kind of woman you want as a mother for Angel? I have to agree with him about the disregard part. I'm even more shocked with her lack of propriety and morality. I know that she was a prostitute too. He said that you parted ways and frankly, I'm just confused about why a man like you would want this woman back in your life?"

Although his face never changed, he was angry. She was way overstepping, and Lester knew better than to discuss his personal business. He would have never gone here before Bobby's death for fear of his own demise. They had history and a code, and that was never done between any of them. It was necessary to their very lives and livelihood.

"Lester is severely out of line, Sylvia."

She looked exasperated. "Ranger, I haven't known you long, although I have respect for you. I think you would make a good father for Angel, and I really do want her with you."

He said, "As I have respect for you and the work that you do. Understand that I cannot just put Stephanie out and I've made that promise to her family."

She threw up her hands. "Well, do you plan to have her live here permanently? Maybe if she lives away from you it would be allowed."

He shrugged. "I'll have to see what she wants when she's better. I initially planned to get her an apartment if she wanted independence."

She lowered her head for a moment and then looked up. "Could I make an _off the record_ type of confession?"

He said stoically, "If you wish."

She seemed to take a deep breath and let it slowly out before she spoke. "This may sound forward, but I have to know if it the truth would make a difference. I was attracted to your cousin because of you. He's just a more charismatic version of you, but not nearly the same. I was attracted to you first, and believed you to be attached and unavailable."

He was internally doing an eyebrow raise, but his face didn't change. "Are you saying that if I were to send Stephanie away, and take you as my lover that you could then put the adoption request through?"

She waited a beat and then shrugged. "Not exactly like that. Sometimes I got the feeling that you might have the same attraction. As far as the adoption, it would make it easier to get though under different circumstances."

He rose then, walking over to take her hand, pulling her up out of her chair, and flush to his chest. He ran his hand slowly down her back and slowed when he reached her pert little ass, running his middle finger up and down her crack through her dress. He kissed her ear and ran his tongue down the shell and nibbled on her earlobe. His warm breath filled her ear as he said, "Tell me what you want, Sylvia."

She said almost breathless. "I have wanted to see you naked since the first time I saw you. It was the first thing that popped in my head. The...second thing I imagined was me naked along with you, underneath you."

He kissed her neck. "So bold. Do you wish for me to take you to my bed and fuck you, Ms. Martin?"

"Please," she whispered back.

Ranger threaded his finger through her hand and pulled her out of the office and through the living room, but instead of taking the stairs, he headed into the foyer. He took Sylvia's head in both his large hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. "It's time for you to go, Sylvia. While I wouldn't mind putting you on your knees and fucking that little round ass of yours hard, I won't fuck you for Angel. All the business that I do is recorded in that office and you will allow the adoption or I will release the recording to your supervisor, and you will lose your job. Do you understand me? In the future, I would be careful offering a fuck, and a deal to men like me. You may be sorry how it ends."

She looked up at him in shock. "You would do that to me? Because I admitted that I had an attraction to you? You're a despicable man. I'm trying to protect Angel and her interests."

"Maybe that's true, Ms. Martin. However, I always get what I want, and most times it does mean eliminating obstacles. Right now, you're in my way. I do apologize, but you have to go."

She glared at him. "You know what? Fuck it and fuck you. I'm just going to tell my supervisor about the whole thing. I do happen to have a sense of propriety and a conscience, Mr. Manoso. I would rather lose my job than allow an adoption to a very questionable individual like you and his unstable whore. This time, you may not get your way, you bastard."

Ranger shrugged. "We'll see about that." He opened the door and motioned with his hand. "Unless you're serious about my cousin, leave him alone. Goodnight, Ms. Martin."

She walked out and he shut the door behind her. Deep down he was seething, and so regretful about so many things. Mostly he was angry with himself. He wouldn't have dreamed that the woman possessed guts like that. Now he respected her even more. He hadn't wanted to get her fired from her job. Dammit. Why the hell did he let Lester get involved with her, and why couldn't he have met the woman himself six months ago under different circumstances. His decision right now would have been so much clearer.

TBC -

Snicker. You guys thought I was going to let it happen didn't you? Uh-oh, now what are we gonna do?


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**I know the last chapter really niggled at those feminine emotions. Some of you may be shocked and appalled at Ranger, but how would you think a man like him conducts his business? Remember, you are seeing through his cold and jaded eyes. I'm trying to write from a man's POV. And not just any man, a powerful man. **

**His thinking at the end of this chapter was just plain old man thinking. He does respect the woman and if he would have met her a few months back before he found Stephanie, things might be different. He's just thinking his choices would have been easier. He probably wouldn't have brought Stephanie and her problems home with him for sure. He wouldn't have known about their baby, and ignorance would have been bliss compared. As women, we're not going to like seeing what's really going on in his or most men's heads.**

**You guys HATE Sylvia more than his mistress. Yes, Sylvia was unprofessional in getting so involved with this family. However, if you take a look at her words, she didn't flat-out make him a deal. She just voiced her true feelings. This is why he feels some guilt. He had no choice in this, but to throw her under the bus. It backfired on him, though. I wanted to test Ranger in this story. I wanted a look at the man and how he might handle situations where he didn't have all the control, when he couldn't strong-arm someone and bend a situation to his will.**

**Last, to the guest reviewer that feels that I have picked on only Stephanie in this entire saga, read them both again! I have picked on pretty much every single character involved in both stories. I did say that this would be a very angsty story and a lot of you are asking now about an hea. I woke from a nap yesterday with the ending and I discussed it with a friend. She agreed that it was right for this story. So I've already written the ending and I'm positive that I won't make all of you happy.**

**You can grouch and stop reading or you can grumble and stay tuned. I won't be upset either way. I have several regular readers that can't hardly do angst and stay away from it. I do realize that you guys read for an escape from reality. Unfortunately, that's what this story is about. A very hard reality. Maybe just be thankful it's not OUR reality. Right girls?**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 13**

Ranger had a meeting with a VIP client at the Miami Rangeman at 0900 in the morning. He planned to go to the hospital to see Stephanie after another shorter meeting with his brother. He would have to add a phone call to his attorney, Dominic, to his to do list about this situation with Sylvia, and Child Protective Services.

Before Ranger was finished with his meeting with Frank, Dr. Ortiz was calling him. He excused himself a minute to take her call. "Dr. Ortiz?"

"Ranger, I wanted to call you before you came to see Stephanie. There was an incident early this morning and she was transferred back to the other hospital. Her leg required some re-suturing and you may want to see the doctor, and have them call for a plastic surgeon consult to visit her."

He was shocked and concerned. "What the hell happened?"

"She was sedated last night and so was the girl she was sharing a room with. Early this morning Stephanie was attacked by the girl. They believe that she was hallucinating. Stephanie was injured before the staff was able to stop it. I'm sorry."

He was more than pissed off about this one. It shouldn't have happened, and would be another setback for her. He was livid that the both of them had yet one more major problem to deal with. He growled at her. "She is not going back to that hospital or any other mental hospital. I'm requesting that after her injuries are dealt with that she be released to me, and that you see her here at my home. Either that, or I will sue both hospitals for negligence."

"Of course I will agree to see her at your home, but that's not up to me. You need to see her doctor at the UM hospital where she is now. Under the circumstances, I don't see where it will be a problem. They can contact me for verification of treatment."

He swiped his hand down his face, frustrated. "Is this going to set her back again?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how this will affect her until I see her. Go to the hospital, Ranger. I'm sure she needs you."

He went to tell his brother, Frank, that he had to leave and headed to his car. How much more could either of them handle? He was thinking that the desert and the jungle filled with dangers were looking good to him again. At least he was in his element and was himself trained to handle any situation that might arise. Here he was dependent on everyone else and most were proving to be incompetent or disappointing.

* * *

Stephanie was laying in the bed in the emergency room in pain. She hurt all over. They had promised her something for the pain more than an hour ago. The doctor had taken a quick look at her leg and told her that he wanted to call another doctor in to look at it. He said that was procedure because this was a teaching hospital and he was a resident. The other doctor had come and they both agreed to call a plastic surgeon in to look at it because now she might require surgery. Then they had dealt with her other minor injuries and left her again. In the mean time, she continued to just lay there in agony.

That girl in her room had creeped her out yesterday when she began snarling and making animal sounds. Stephanie had used her crutches, and hobbled out of the room, and to the cafeteria for dinner. While there she had met a suicidal gay man with AIDS, a woman who had walked into the ocean with a toddler in her arms, dropped it and just walked out. Then there was the psychotic man that had lived under a bridge for months eating rats. He said he was good now because he was medicated. She had quickly lost her appetite and gone back to her room. She remembered thinking, _can I make it here for three days?_ Now she definitely knew the answer to that question.

She had tried to ignore the young girl until bedtime. The girl had rocked, talking to herself, making those sounds, while pulling at her hair before a nurse had come in to sedate them both. Stephanie's eyes had been so heavy before the girl finally laid down on her side and went to sleep.

Sometime in the morning she'd been awakened, choking and terrified, looking into the girl's twisted faced. She was straddling Stephanie with both hands wrapped around her throat. Stephanie had used her arms to break the girl's hold, then clasped her hands together, hitting her as hard as she could, knocking her off her chest. She then tried to make a run for the door when the girl tackled her, grabbing her by her injured leg. Stephanie had screamed until a hospital worker had finally come in to see what was going on. The girl had hit her, clawed her, and attacked her viciously.

Her leg was bleeding from some of the stitches being torn out, and she'd been in excruciating pain, crying, and begging them to give her something. They wouldn't until the doctor saw her, and then after told her that they would have to transport her back to the University hospital to have her leg looked at. Again, they had said that they didn't want to give her any drugs. The whole ordeal had been hell and she was still unsedated. All she could do was lay there in the ER still in agony and think.

She just couldn't believe she'd awakened here two days ago, to find out that she was in Miami. She no longer had a job or an apartment in Trenton, and she was in the hospital because she had jumped off a bridge.

When that doctor had been talking to her and mentioned being a danger to herself or other people, she'd had some flashes of what she hoped were not memories. In them she didn't recognize herself or Ranger.

For the first time since meeting Ranger, she had looked at him with different eyes. She considered him one of her best friends, she had trusted him, and even loved him. She just couldn't shake the disturbing images, and deep down she knew because of the feelings they evoked that they were real.

She had lain there in that hospital bed in the afternoon after her sedative had worn off thinking about her life and history with Ranger. Joe had never trusted him, he'd always said that he was dangerous. They both knew that was fact and that Ranger had likely killed for her at least once that she knew of, but he wasn't dangerous to her even if he did warn her that he wasn't a normal man.

He looked older and different. His hair was shorter, sitting at his collar, he had lines around his eyes and on his forehead now. He was still one of the most handsome men that she had ever met, she just couldn't say those lines created character in the man. They made him look even darker along with his eyes. Almost like they had seen too much and there was no light left in them.

She shivered and then groaned in pain. She was seeing a psychiatric doctor, her parents had been here and acted bizarre when they came in to visit her. Even her grandma was uncharacteristically quiet. All her mother had said was that she hoped that she would find some happiness one day, and her dad had apologized for her being in the hospital.

She pulled the sheet aside and looked at her leg. The one thing that she knew for sure was that she was scared. She wanted to talk to Joe because he was home, he represented normal and she was comfortable with him. He had really loved her and wanted to marry her for a long time.

A doctor came in the room and introduced himself. "Hello Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Campos and I'm a plastic surgeon. It's probably a good thing that they went ahead and called me while you're not healed. Any animal bite can leave nasty scarring, a shark bite is one of the worst. We can do surgery now and do some preliminary repairs to your leg. Later, we may have to do some additional grafting, but your leg will look better in the end."

He pulled the sheet away along with the dressing and looked at her leg. He nodded. "I can definitely help this leg to heal better. I have an opening mid-morning tomorrow. So, I guess we'll see you then."

She thanked him and he turned and left the room. A shark bite. She guessed she was lucky that she still had a leg. A nurse came in and she asked if there a phone that she could use to call long distance. The girl smiled and said, "You can use my cell. I have one of those unlimited long distance plans. You need anything right now?"

The girl pulled out her phone and handed it to her. "Thank you. Please, can you get me something for pain?"

"Shouldn't be a problem now that the doctor has been in. I'll check and get you something. Should be moving you to another room soon too."

"Thank you very much."

She needed to talk to Joe even if it hurt. She took a breath and dialed his cell number. It rang about four times and suddenly she heard his voice. "Morelli."

She swallowed. "Joe…?"

* * *

Ranger stood in the doorway of the ER room watching Stephanie. She was talking on a cell phone and she sounded upset. She turned her head to look at him as she said, "Thank you for talking to me. I'm happy for you. For what it's worth, I do...did love you and always will."

It had to be Morelli. He felt a pang of jealousy, yet held his blank face in place as they locked eyes. She sat the phone down on the bed, and a tear fell and rolled down her cheek. "You said yourself that you couldn't have anything with me. If you didn't want me, why didn't you just leave me alone?"

Ranger said without emotion. "You called Morelli. Why?"

She said weakly, "I don't think I want you here, Ranger."

"You are here Stephanie, because I'm the only one you have left. You have no home, you have no money, and no job. All you have is me. If I didn't care about you, you would still be in a very bad place right now."

"I always trusted you."

"I know you did, and I always wanted to trust you, Babe."

"We both hurt Joe."

"Yes."

The nurse came in and administered a shot into Stephanie's IV. She handed the nurse her phone back and thanked her. Ranger watched as she slowly closed her eyes, and seemed to just disconnect from him, and the world. She was different now than before she jumped from the bridge, and he still didn't know how much she really remembered. Why had she called Morelli unless she had questions? He couldn't tell what she was really feeling about him, although he did see hurt, anger, distrust, or was it all the above in her face? He didn't know for sure, and he was worried about her sinking back down into that state of depression that she'd been in before.

* * *

When Joe had disconnected, it felt like she'd just been left with a big hole in her heart and her life. He had been a part of hers for so long. Now she felt empty and more, she felt cold. Like Ranger's eyes at that very moment. They were so dark it was like looking into two black holes. They just appeared bottomless, and she didn't want to see her reflection there in that dark place.

Thankfully, the nurse came back in and gave her the blessed shot to take away the physical pain that she'd endured for hours. She wished there was a shot to take away the emotional pain as well. As the medicine traveled through her system, relaxing her, she closed her weary eyes. She just wanted to sleep. She'd had a enough of reality for today.

* * *

Ranger heard footsteps behind him and turned as a doctor walked up to the doorway. Ranger stepped out and said, "I'm Ranger Manoso. She evidently just got a painkiller and she's resting. She's emotional right now."

The doctor said, "I don't guess that I blame her, I understand that an individual attacked her this morning. A plastic surgeon has been in to look at her leg. I just spoke to him and he's scheduled surgery for tomorrow. That's a good thing for her. She likely would have needed some cosmetic surgery to the site later on anyway. Sharks leave nasty scars."

"Good. I wanted to speak to you about her release. She's not going back to that hospital. This time I want her released to go home with me and into her own doctor's care."

He said, "It won't be up to me. She's out of my care once she leaves the ER. Who was her doctor before she was transferred?"

"Dr. Newland."

He said, "She may not have him. He's neurology. Well, I don't guess that I would worry about it right now. Probably won't be a problem. She's going to be moved to a room on another floor shortly. She's stable and will be fine for the rest of the day and night."

Ranger nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctor walked away and Ranger was left standing there with his hands on his hips. What was his next move going to be now? He was behind the eight ball here. He had no strategy and no training for the problems he was now facing. His phone vibrated and he answered. "Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso, this is Juanita Perez with Child Protective Services. Ms. Martin works under me. Is it possible for you to come in and speak with me? It is important."

He sighed. Batter up. He knew what his next move would be now. "Of course. When?"

TBC -


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Well, thanks for the support chicks! You guys are fun, you're why I write and I love you. Just keep in mind, not all my stories keep you biting your fingernails and growling at the screen. The rest of the time I've got you wiping it down after spewing a beverage. Right? **

**I'm going to try to give you guys a funny excerpt from one of my books at the end of this story to make up for torturing you. Shhh... Don't tell anybody. I'm not supposed to. Yet, anyway. I'm going to ask the publicist if I can.**

**Ybanormlmom and others have mentioned that they go elsewhere to get a fluff and HEA fix. Then they come back and read my crazy roller coaster rides. That is a very healthy way to do it. That's kind of how I learned to balance my writing. I now write a little funny and then when I have anxiety, I release it with the angst. It's a lot cheaper than a Dr. Ortiz for sure. **

**jwarden knows a little about this CPS stuff and is letting me throw questions at her. What I'm hearing is not good. Turns out they are not really family oriented or seriously looking out for the kids in most cases. I'm maybe giving them too much credit in my story. Thanks J!**

**wyominggal asked about Willy. The medicine is doing its magic. He was punking me and spitting out his pills I dropped in his bowl at breakfast. Now I'm sticking them in a spoon of peanut butter and that dog comes running now. He's got pep back in his step. He was driving me nuts with the pacing, and staring at closet doors, and out into the hallway at night like something was there. Little shit had me hiding my head under the sheet. LOL**

**I'm in another tussle with that rude reviewer. She disagrees that she's rude. Where my stalker was passionate, this one says she's enthusiastic. Gag! Here was the review that started the row between us:**

kalisita chapter 10 . Aug 28

I call shenanigans! The old temporary amnesia schtick and a ghostly visitation complete with wisdom from beyond the grave? Really? How awfully convenient... In the context of this story, with its previous depth and darkness, both seem like cheap gimmicks and beneath your talents, in my (not so much) humble opinion. No quick-fix magic or stingy half-assed miracle will stand in long for the committed, long-term effort and serious hard mental and emotional work both Steph and Ranger will have to put in before either one of them can have a truly amicable relationship, much less the trust and intimacy they enjoyed before Bobby's death. And it won't seem credible until we passively go through at least some of this process with them, as observers. Pulling out the old 'Deus ex machina' moves seems kinda premature at this point, and a bit like a cop-out...

**I called her out and not by name in chapter 11, and this was a PM I got yesterday: **

_Uh, 'hot and cold'? That's one way of looking at it, I suppose- if a bit narrow. I only review work that touches me emotionally, and then I share my opinion about the strengths and/or weaknesses of the piece, for the intended purpose of improvement of some sort. Which is what a critique should be. I have never verbally abused or assaulted any author in my reviews, even negative ones, but I will give an honest opinion. I have never told or even suggested to an author that they abandon a story or give up writing. In any case it is the author's will to continue writing that determines whether a story will be finished or not, their own strength and commitment to the work, regardless of anyone else's opinion. Yes, praise is encouraging and criticism discouraging for most people, but success (in anything, not just creative endeavors) is primarily self-determined. I will continue to offer my opinion on/review any work published on this site that moves me and has elements that I think are either outstanding or could use improvement, for the author's edification. That's what the 'review' function is intended for, after all, not to be just a message board. There's already a forum section for that. I will not be bullied into silence either. And you should stop trying to jump to personal conclusions about me, because you're wrong on all counts so far. I'm not an author and don't want to be one, I'm not Australian, I don't make it my business to 'attack' people anywhere online or off, and my reference to a previous review 'full of praise' was for another chapter in this particular story- so don't blame your early flames on me. I may have disagreed with the direction of the story for a chapter or two, but I was polite. Enthusiastic, maybe, but I've never insulted your person, cursed at you, or falsely accused you of anything- a courtesy not reciprocated by yourself. And I have to say I'm quite surprised that an author would disparage anyone, critic or not, for using vocabulary words from high school. Amicable, contentious, malicious, edification, enthusiastic, disparage- these aren't exactly from the finalist round at the national spelling bee. Not even the semifinals. I don't understand why my ability to articulate offends you, but I'm not ashamed of my education or intellect (such as they are), and I will make no apologies for them. I am glad to see that you have continued posting the story and I'm still interested in the direction, but as it's evident you're not interested in any criticism, I will no longer bother you with my unwanted opinions. I would appreciate a reciprocal silence in lieu of oblique insults in your author notes. Much obliged.  
Good luck and good day._

**One of my readers, and a little buddy, is from India, zinal. She's the one that requested the Lester story and came up with the good idea. She PM'd me yesterday too. She said the story was so realistic that it was getting on her nerves. LOL She wanted to at least know that the right people would have a happy ending. I knew that she was being sincere and I told her absolutely. I've said it before, I can tell the difference in you guys grouching and somebody just being plain rude and obnoxious.**

******I have blogged about this. I responded to this lady and posted it there. You may take a look if you so desire additional entertainment for today. I blogged about the chapter as well, if you want to let it rip. The blog is now under mandycoltonfiction.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 14 **

Ranger walked into the Child Protective Services office with Dominic. He'd picked him up and filled him in on the ride there. Dominic was clear that he had no idea how this would play being that they were dealing with a government office and the life of a baby. He was sure that if they went to court that a sensitive issue like this would be headline news, great media fodder. That was something that Ranger wanted to avoid.

They announced to a clerk at a window that they were there to see a Ms. Perez. In a few minutes she came through a door and walked up to them. She held out her hand. "Mr. Manoso?"

He smiled. "Ms. Perez? How did you know you were addressing me?"

"Mrs. Your description. Sylvia said you were unusually handsome."

Dom grumbled. "I've been told that I'm kind of cute before."

Ranger and Mrs. Perez laughed. She held out her hand to Dom and said. "I would agree with that. And you are?"

"Dominic Anthony. I'm Mr. Manoso's attorney."

"I see. Nice to meet you. So, I guess you'll be wanting to sit in on our meeting?"

"If you don't mind Mrs. Perez. This baby is important to Mr. Manoso."

She smiled at him. "I understand that baby Angel is very special. Follow me please, gentleman."

Mrs. Perez led them to a closed office and opened the door. She motioned for them to come in and take a seat. She sat down behind the desk and clasped her hands together. "Mr. Manoso, Sylvia Martin came to me and asked to be taken off Angel's case. She told me that she met your cousin and had begun a dating relationship with him, which is against the rules while working on a family case. That offense warrants disciplinary action. She's an excellent social worker, but has been placed on probation. I apologize."

Ranger was surprised. Was that all she had told her? He said. "She seems like a caring social worker. I wouldn't want to see her lose her job."

Mrs. Perez smiled. "She won't. All businesses are fraught with very human issues. That's why we have a human resources department, right? She's a single woman who was attracted to a man. She did the right thing by coming to me. I'll be taking over your case now."

She was polite and her words seemed sincere, but her eyes seemed to have a different attitude. He said, "Good. Can you tell me about the progress with Angel's adoption and birth certificate?"

She smiled. "Yes. An investigation will take place, and the information gathered will be verified since a social worker has asked to be taken off the case. It may delay things, but it's procedure. I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brows. "I expect that Angel will still remain with me during this investigation?"

"I'll need to do a home visit tomorrow if that can be arranged. There was some concern mentioned about the woman that found Angel in Newark." She looked down at her notes. "A Ms. Plum. She's currently having some emotional issues. She had some frequent problems in her past occupation, and had a questionable more recent occupation."

Dominic spoke up and said, "I'm aware of the conversation between Mr. Manoso and Ms. Martin. If you're referring to an accusation of prostitution, that can't be verified."

She raised an eyebrow, made a face, and answered him. "I regret to inform you Mr. Anthony, but it was verified. Easily so. She was arrested for prostitution in Newark three months ago. You weren't aware of that fact?"

What the fuck? Ranger turned a glare on Dominic and then turned to her. "She's not in my home at the moment. She's currently in the hospital and getting the best psychiatric care possible. She's a woman that has suffered trauma and she's being treated for that. How does this affect my keeping and adopting Angel?"

"Mr. Manoso, you're already cleared as an acceptable temporary foster parent. However, we don't usually grant adoptions to bachelors. We have couples on our waiting lists who want Hispanic children and are fine with a disability like some hearing loss."

Ranger was angry. "Stephanie Plum saved this child's life and took care of her for the first six months of her life. This baby belongs to her, and is as important to her as if she were her own. I think of her as my own already."

"I'm sure you have to be aware of this already, according to the medical information that we obtained from Angel's two doctors, the deafness occurred because of Ms. Plum's reluctance to take Angel for proper medical care after she was born. That's considered negligence and very serious."

"With all due respect, that would never happen in my care. The child will never lack or want for anything. She's scheduled to get hearing aids next week."

She said, "I'm very sorry. I know this is a sensitive case, but our job is to place these children in a safe and nurturing home for life. I can't see how we can allow an adoption to take place in this situation with all the questionable issues involved."

Ranger sat up straighter in his chair placing his fist on the desk. "Then be prepared to go to court, Mrs. Perez. Ms. Martin made me an offer to get the adoption through that is likely against your rules as well, and it was recorded in my home office."

Now he watched as her brows furrowed. "What kind of offer would that be? She alone, could have never approved this adoption."

Dominic spoke up. "Mrs. Perez, your employee was involved with my client's cousin, and she also asked for a sexual relationship with Mr. Manoso in turn for getting the adoption through. The entire conversation was recorded."

She looked surprised and then her face changed and she addressed Ranger. "You do realize that a case like this would be a media circus? The ones who would suffer the most would be the child and your friend, Ms. Plum. Is that what you want?"

It was definitely not what he wanted, but he didn't have another hand to play at the moment. "I will do what is necessary to keep my child, Mrs. Perez. Angel is mine."

She sighed. "Mr. Anthony, your card please. Our own lawyers will be contacting you." She looked at Ranger then. "I don't know how this will play out, but I will tell you this. If it were solely up to me, I would never allow an adoption for a man who would use blackmail to gain a child. All you succeeded in doing was to give me even more doubts, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger nodded and stood. Dominic handed her a card and they turned to leave the office. When they got outside, Ranger turned on Dominic and hissed at him. "We should have fucking known about that arrest and we are not going to court. I don't give a fuck what you have to do or how much money it will take, but you better make this adoption happen!"

Dominic raised his hands in defeat and said, "Ranger, I told you in the beginning that this was not my area. The best I can do for you and everyone involved is to refer this on to the best family lawyer I know. Trust me on this. You need this person. Her name is Jennifer Scott, and she's one of the best in Miami."

Ranger let out an exasperated growl. "Then do it. Get her up to date and give her my cell number. I want this taken care of expediently, while I have the upper hand."

"I'll call her as soon as I get back to the office and set up a meeting. I'll have my secretary begin putting together a file for her. Remember who we're dealing with here, a government office. Shit, they lose kids, they get lost in the system all the time. Don't panic just yet."

They got in Ranger's Porsche and headed back to Dom's office in silence. Ranger let Dominic out and sat there in the lot. His aggression level was maxed and he was ready to explode. He was on the edge and if one more thing happened today before he got himself under control, he could lose it and badly. He made a decision and turned his car toward the apartment where Aleida still lived. It was either a hard fuck or a fight, and he didn't lose his shit in front of witnesses anymore. Not those who expected to live afterward.

Ranger picked the lock and walked into the apartment. The expensive car he'd bought for Aleida was there in the lot so he knew that she was there as well. He heard her as soon as he entered, and it sounded like she wasn't alone. He moved in silence like a jungle cat to the bedroom doorway and looked in. Aleida was in the bed on her back for a change. She looked over a very well sculpted young man's shoulder and raised a manicured finger, giving Ranger the come here motion with that finger. He gave her a wicked grin, shrugged off his suit jacket and dropped it on a nearby chair, unzipping as he approached the bed.

* * *

Ranger had spent a couple hours releasing his aggression and felt significantly better. When he was worked up to the point he was outside that office after that meeting, there was no amount of exercise or booze that would do what rough sex does for a release. He had taught his men in the Rangers how to release after a mission or battle. The setting he had originally learned the strategy, was when he was a young gangbanger. When his men were called, they were lean, mean, calm, and deadly. That's how they had become legendary, that's how he had earned his byname, Ranger.

He got in his car thinking clearly again, and he began to recall the conversation with Dominic. Dom had said, _they were dealing with a government office and lose kids, they get lost in the system all the time._ Those words stuck his mind. How could he get what he needed and make Angel disappear from the system? He would have to give it more thought and discuss it with someone that he trusted, someone that knew how to make things appear and disappear. An idea began to form in his mind and he smiled.

TBC -

So, the saying is true. It's hard for a cat to change his spots, eh...

On this subject, I have a reader that I love that is a wealth of knowledge and wisdom. She goes by Mantlady. I thought she told me she was a nurse practitioner, but she may be a doctor. I think she works in an ER setting. She knows the human body and human nature very well. I consulted with her on another story recently and she had a recent real example of her own, along the lines of these last few paragraphs here. It involves what is called battle aggression or the battle _boner_ in testosterone heavy alpha males like Ranger. Here was her example and I found it fascinating:

_Back to bunker full of hunks waiting for TEOTWAWKI. Leader with God complex (snort). Have you ever heard the expression about being the pivot man on a circle jerk? I'm thinking Man In Charge could project images of Secretly Desired but Seriously Off Limits Woman and the men could make their own decisions. As for feeding them, warriors need to be able to fight at a nanosecond's notice. Anything that suppresses sexual urges would interfere with that. I just treated the female partner of a recon SEAL after he came back from a mission. He came with her...and was impressively relieved when I said as long as it was consensual I understood (she needed stitches). I then suggested a couple of things to help prevent future issues and had them giggling that the gray-haired one might have an inkling. I also asked this man mountain if he was taking steroids (it used to be common, along with amphetamines, in Army Special Forces, in the Viet Nam era) and he was shocked as it is apparently Not Done. Nope, just plain old Survivor Joy._

LOL! It is always an interesting conversation with this lady. I was writing this apocalypse tale and asked her what you feed men like this who are holed up together and need to be battle ready. I was confirming that I might need to purposefully plunk some ladies in there for a primary purpose. One reader friend said feed them, booze, Valium and chocolate. I said, "No. That's what **I** would require during an apocalypse." Hahaha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thank you for the nice reviews the last chapter. Nobody seemed surprised, just disappointed. I have the story pretty much pounded out now after I decided on my direction. It is yet going to be a surprising roller coaster ride, so hang on. Revelations might come to light behind the walls of Rangeman that you really didn't want to know about. Mwah, ah, ah.**

**I want to move on to something else, so I'm giving you a post today and tomorrow. Happy reading!**

Remember me talking about my little buddy, zinal? Well, I sent her this return PM message. Thought you guys would find the reference to this movie interesting in regards to this story. Wanted to share it.

_Well, I have written the ending and I am sure that you will like it. It can't be a happy ending for all, but it will be for the most deserving in the story. That absolution and redemption will go to the right people._

_I woke from a nap thinking about a movie called "Crash". There is a movie or two similar to it. The concept was that there were all these different people and individual stories (dramas) going on, but they were all related by a common thread. A lot of them had problems, some were good people and some were not. The story comes together at the end like a crash, with some situations working out well for the right people. The rest just kind of deserve what they get. Kind of like the, reap what you sow, concept._

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 15**

He turned the car toward home and Angel after leaving Aleida's apartment. Home to his daughter...his daughter. He had asked Betina not to feed Angel so they could eat together, and share some play time.

Ranger called ahead so Betina could put the food on the table for them before she left. When he arrived, Betina said, "Her eyes got so big when I put this food down. She is a hungry little one. I'm trying to be mindful when menu planning of foods that she can eat. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Manoso."

He took Angel and sat her on the table and began feeding her. He loved this time with her. Her mouth was going and her little hands were moving and grabbing. She loved the flavorful rice and the soft chunky homemade applesauce. She liked to lean her head in for kisses when her face was covered with food, making him laugh.

Ranger cleaned Angel up after dinner and put her down for bed. He called the hospital to check on Stephanie and was told that she'd eaten a meal and was now sleeping again. He stripped and stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew exactly why someone had first uttered the words, _one day at a time_, he was being tested by those trying days now.

He woke early and went for a run the next morning. Then he got Angel up and changed her and fed them both breakfast. He left a message with Mrs. Perez's office early, letting her know that he wouldn't be available until the afternoon for a home visit.

Tank and Lester were due to fly out later in the day for London. He called Tank and was going to conference Lester in to check that they were all set to go. Tank said, "_He just called man, and he's pissed. He'll be calling you any minute himself. I'm cool and ready to roll. I guess I'll have to hear about whatever it is he's got a bug up his ass about the whole damn flight. I talk to you later, bro_."

"I think I know what it's about. Stay cool, socio."

"_You know I will_."

Ranger disconnected and waited. His phone vibrated within two minutes. "I just talked to Tank. What's the deal?"

"_I called Sylvia this morning to say goodbye before she went to work and she's not working. She's on probation and off Angel's case. Why is that cuz'?_"

"She's on probation because you broke the code, the fraternidad. And now Angel's adoption is in jeopardy. Do you even give a shit about this innocent baby's well-being? It's really true that all you think about is your cock, you selfish prick. It's high time to grow the fuck up!"

"_Fuck you! She says you're trying to get her fired. Why? She get some goods on your live-in hooker?_"

He didn't want to go here, but Lester was giving him no choice. "She came on to me Santos. She made me a deal. She told me that she wanted me first, you second. Kick Stephanie out and fuck your girl and I get Angel. It's recorded, it's fact, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a long time. Then he said, "_I'm on the record now, I fucking hate you. This girl was different. When I get back, I want to have a meeting about starting my own branch of the company where you're not involved. You owe me that_."

"Lester, I'm not your enemy. I'll listen and support you."

Lester hung up on him, and he was left feeling regretful about what had transpired. He loved his cousin and had liked Sylvia. She would have probably been perfect for him for a long-term relationship. It was regretful that when Les finally found someone that really caught his serious interest, that she didn't feel the same about him. It was Sylvia's big loss, and he was sure that she wasn't aware that Lester was just as wealthy as he, and definitely the better catch between them.

He kissed Angel and headed to the hospital to wait for Stephanie to get out of surgery. Almost two hours later her doctor emerged. He smiled and boasted. "Her leg looks really good now. It may not need any cosmetic surgery later. I did a little bit of grafting and she might even thank me later. She has very lean thighs now." He chuckled more to himself than to both of them.

"I'm sure that she'll be ecstatic. How soon can I see her?"

"Oh, she's being moved into post-op as we speak. Any questions?"

"Yes. When can she go home and how is her pain being managed?"

"Well, she'll have a morphine trigger for today. If all goes well, I would say tomorrow afternoon."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

The doctor said, "I know. Insurance rules. Cosmetic is low on the list. Follow ups are done during office visits. You'll need to bring her every other day for a week, so I can check for infection. You may want to get her a chair for this week. After that, her crutches should get her around good enough."

"Fine. Thank you."

He turned and left the waiting room. Stephanie would be happy to be leaving the hospital, but Ranger didn't know if he was ready. He was dealing with CPS sniffing around, and she hadn't mentioned Angel, not one time so far. How would she react to having a baby? He hadn't had a chance to discuss it with Dr. Ortiz.

He hung around until she was moved back to her room. She was groggy, but awake. "Hi, Babe. The doctor says your leg looks good. May not need any follow-up surgery later."

"Good. Don't want any more."

He leaned over the bed and looked in her eyes. "Would you please tell me what you remember now? I need to know to prepare you for coming home with me."

"We made a baby the last time I cheated on Joe. It devastated him. He told me not to come back home, the 'burg knows about it now."

He nodded. "What else do you know?"

She stared up at him. "I know...things."

He smiled at her. "I know you do. We have a baby at home. Do you remember her?"

Her eyes changed. She whispered, "But Joe said it died..."

"You found her again, Babe. You found her through another little girl that even looks like her. Her name is Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes, and you love her very much. She's a good baby."

She looked distressed. "I don't know anything about babies, Ranger. You're not a baby kind of guy either."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "That's ordinarily true, but she got to me. I love her too. You're a good mother, you protected her like a momma bear."

"I did?"

He took her hand in his and reached over hitting the morphine trigger button. "Just like you did Julie when Scrog had her. You'll see Angel tomorrow. Rest now."

She closed her eyes and he kissed her on the corner of the mouth, and left the room. He called Dr. Ortiz to let her know that Stephanie was coming home and wanted to know if he could schedule her visits back to back with the plastic surgeon visits this week since they had to go out anyway. They agreed to begin in two days. She didn't think that Angel would have a negative effect on her recovery. She thought Angel might even prove to be a good positive diversion for Stephanie. He was relieved by that news.

As he was sliding into the seat of his car his phone vibrated, and he looked at the display. It was the CPS number. "Ranger Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso? Juanita Perez, will you be home in about an hour?"

"I'm heading there now."

"Very good. I'll see you then."

Ranger left the security gate open and Betina answered the door when Mrs. Perez arrived. He was playing with Angel in the living room. She walked in and smiled at them. Then she bent over and touched Angel's cheek and talked to her. Angel reached out to touch her face. Ranger said, "She likes to feel you talking."

"I see." She took Angel's little hand and put it on her cheek. "You are so sweet and so very pretty." Angel smiled at her.

Mrs. Perez raised up and said, "She bears a striking resemblance to you. Have you thought about checking her DNA against yours?"

"You're not the first person to mention that. It just wouldn't be possible that she could be mine. I wasn't in Trenton during the time she would have been conceived."

"Interesting. She seems to be very happy and healthy. Who keeps her when you're not home?"

"My housekeeper, Betina. You just met her. She has children of her own at home, and is very good with Angel."

Betina came in the room at that moment and brought Angel's bouncing chair and some toys, taking her from Ranger and placing her inside it.

Mrs. Perez said, "Well, I see no problem in her staying with you for the time being, but have you considered that if this doesn't end up being her permanent home, the parting will be very difficult for you later."

He glared at the woman. "She will _not_ be leaving here. This _is_ her permanent home. I don't want a battle with your agency, but Stephanie saved this baby, and I brought them both into my care. This is where they both will stay."

"I understand that, but at this time, there are just too many questionable factors involved between the two of you as potential parents," she said.

He took a breath and spoke. "You want to base part of your decision on the word of your employee that broke the rules. Then some on a sick minded, and dead, I might add, tabloid style reporter, that stalked and harassed Stephanie for three years in her job. He never reported the whole story or the facts. He sensationalized the parts that he wanted to for the attention it got him. What you don't know and what he didn't report is the fact that she saved a lot of lives in Trenton, and helped to get rid of some very bad elements. She saved the life and career of a Trenton detective, she saved my life and career once, and saved the life of my daughter, Julie. Julie was kidnapped by a psycho right here in Miami. Stephanie protected Angel with her very life under tough circumstances for six months before I found them."

"Mr. Manoso, that's one of my concerns. The fact that you both attract these bad elements."

He snapped. "It's my job and it was her job as a bounty hunter to deal with them. Somebody has to do the tough jobs, Mrs. Perez, to keep you safe and sleeping peacefully in your cozy bed at night." He ran his hand through his hair and took another frustrated breath. "We have dealt with and removed more monsters from the streets than you would ever want to think about. We've both been kidnapped and tortured for it. Stephanie has been burned, stabbed, shot, beat up, and so have I. One of my men, my friend was killed going to aid her in apprehending a dangerous fugitive. You wonder why she's suffering right now and needs some psychiatric help? To get over the trauma or at least to deal with it. She fell on hard times because she was suffering from PTSD. The same thing that happens to our military boys. What you're saying is that because of what we do, because of the tough jobs that we do, we don't get the same rights as people with, _quote_, normal jobs? Is that what you're saying?"

She was quiet a minute. "I'll certainly take into consideration what you've just told me, but it does matter what the child is exposed to."

"Mrs. Perez, you can't discriminate. That's one big advantage I'll have in court. Consider this. We're both prepared now for parenthood where we weren't before. She has retired from bounty hunting and so have I, personally. I'm only involved in the running of my company and branches now. I mostly work from home and you saw my security. That's my primary business now."

She asked, "What's your background, Mr. Manoso?"

"I was an Army Ranger, a captain. And our platoon removed some bad guys on covert missions from the face of the earth that would make 9/11, and al-Qaeda look like middle schoolers. Somebody has to do the hard jobs to keep our country safe. I just want a chance at a normal life now, like every other citizen. I just want to keep my child."

"Would you consider letting me hear this recording of your conversation with Sylvia?"

He shrugged. "Certainly. Follow me to my office."

He motioned to a chair and Ranger opened a panel on the wall and touched some buttons inside, and the recording began over some speakers in the office. He adjusted the volume and sat down in his chair. When the recording ended, he got up and turned it off, closing the panel. He sat back down in his chair, taking the posture that she had the day before.

She asked, "May I ask why you felt the need to record your conversation with Ms. Martin?"

"Habit. All of my conversations in this office are recorded, especially the phone conversations. It has to do with my work and has been helpful in the past. I did some special local and other government work for years, after I retired from the Rangers."

"Why did you ask her to tell you what she wanted, like you were leading her?"

He sighed. "Mrs. Perez, I only wanted her to make clear what she was offering. And she did."

She said, "I see. May I also ask what happened after her last word? I believe it was, please."

"I led her to the front door and asked her to leave. I also warned her about offering deals for sex to men like me. I have a lot of experience in making deals, and I always have the upper-hand. Possessing at least some amount of integrity, I would not have had sex with her or anyone else for my daughter."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry about this whole mess. I really am."

"You're not the only one. This has caused a rift between myself and my cousin, who is also my business partner. He called very upset and angry this morning. He was very enamored with Sylvia. He blames me for this mess." He got up and motioned for them to go back into the living room where he reached down and picked up Angel who was gnawing on a teething ring. He pulled her into his arms. "All I want is to keep Angel, and make her a real part of my family. My daughter Julie, loves her and thinks of her as a sister already. She would be devastated if Angel was taken away now. The girl has been through a lot in her short life."

Ranger felt like he was groveling to this social worker and couldn't remember ever doing that in his life. Since finding Stephanie again, there were several odd behaviors he'd adopted. Like fucking fidgeting.

Mrs. Perez said, "Let me do the work that I need to do and review everything. I'll get back to you soon."

Ranger said, "I appreciate that."

He led her to the door and closed it behind the woman. He hoped he had successfully done some convincing, but was not going to take any chances in case he was faced with another surprise like Stephanie's arrest. This woman appeared to be intelligent. His next thought was, _time to put my secondary plan into action_.

TBC -


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thank you for the reviews. RhoJ said she was putting her neck brace on, preparing for some whiplash. Snicker.**

******Just to clear this up. Stephanie left Trenton for several reasons. She was hiding her pregnancy and out of touch with many of her friends. Nobody knew about the prostitution or the arrest because that all took place in Newark.**

******Got a guy back on the job in the story requested by Ybanormlmom**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 16**

Ranger went to his office and made a phone call to Rangeman Trenton. When he was connected to the extension, he spoke in code, asking the man to call him back using a secure line.

His phone vibrated and he answered. "Hector, mi hombre. I need your help for myself and Stephanie."

"_No problemo, boss. What can I do?_"

"I'm still having problems with this adoption situation. It's now in Child Protective Services hands here, and they're now wanting to take the baby, and place her in another home. First, they're supposed to be working on the birth certificate. I want to know if they have it already and are withholding it. If they are, I want a copy. Then I have another plan in mind. Can you find out and let me know."

"_If it has already been issued, it should be a piece of cake to get. You want me to look at the file with that agency?_"

"For now, I just wanted to know if you'd have a problem accessing them."

He snorted. "_A baby could get in there_."

Ranger smiled. "Perfect. Let me know about the birth certificate first and then I'll explain my plan."

"_It's a little harder to get into vital records, but I got this. I'll call you back, boss. Shouldn't take long_."

Ranger let Betina go early and spent his dinner that night entertaining he and Angel again. He'd put Angel to bed, and was heading to his room to go to bed when his phone vibrated. "You have something positive to report?"

Hector snickered. "_They had that document for almost a week. I been in and out of the Florida CPS system already. I got a copy and put in an interoffice request to have the original overnighted to you_."

So Sylvia had been withholding it. Ranger would no longer feel guilt if she was fired. "It was that easy then? Good. Here's my plan..."

He relayed his preliminary plans and Hector said that it would be no trouble carrying it out. As a matter of fact, Hector had some contacts in Miami if Ranger didn't want to do the job himself. Ranger was now looking forward to the little scam, and was satisfied with the simple plan. He said goodbye to Hector and went to bed, and slept very well that night. He was finally gaining some control back.

The next morning when Ranger got out of the shower his phone sounded, and he didn't recognize the number. "Ranger Manoso."

"_Mr. Manoso, Mr. Anthony contacted me. My name is Jennifer Scott and I'm a family attorney. I understand that you may need my help regarding custody of your child?_"

The woman had taken her time calling. "I appreciate you calling, but I may not need you now. I'll retain your number in case that changes, and I still need your assistance."

"_But he said that it was quite urgent. That you could be looking at going to court to keep your child_."

"That's true. I'm just not sure that I want to put her or the woman that saved her through that."

"_I understand that a corrupt official of this agency tried to take advantage of you. The public should be made aware of this. We can win this case_."

He thought for a minute. She sounds like she wants the publicity. "Ms. Scott, what would be your real interest in this case?"

She was quiet a moment. "_Well...I'm not sure what you mean by that, but of course the child's welfare_."

"You think connecting the child's name with a scandal would be good for her welfare?"

"_Not at all, but the case would make two things happen, expose the truth and allow you to keep your child_."

He did a Stephanie Plum style eye-roll. "Ms. Scott, my goal is to avoid a media circus, not create one, and if your goal is notoriety, you're not the right attorney for me."

"_But Mr. Manoso, it's your duty as a citizen to bring this corruption to public awareness_."

"Bullshit. I'll call you if I need you. Good day, Ms. Scott."

He wanted to laugh at how obvious she was. She was seeing dollar signs, and her _fifteen minutes of fame_ in a case like this.

He called Hector. "I'm making the call. Watch the file and keep me apprised."

Ranger then called Mrs. Perez. "_Mr. Manoso, how can I help you?_"

"I made a decision last night. You're right about keeping Angel, and it being harder to give her up later. I didn't tell you that Stephanie has suffered memory loss due to trauma. She doesn't remember anything about her. I'm going to release Angel to the agency for foster care and adoption. Stephanie is coming home later today and I would appreciate it, if you could have the baby picked up soon."

"_Well, this is unexpected. Of course I respect your decision, and I take back my words regarding your person. This is a very caring and unselfish decision you've made. I promise that Angel will be placed with a very loving and caring couple on our list. I'll need a little time this morning, then I'll have her picked up. You'll be there?_"

"Yes. I'll be with her until I have to say goodbye," he added a little choked up sound to that statement for good measure.

He called the hospital to check on Stephanie and went to his office to work after he found that she hadn't been seen yet.

Two hours later, Hector called. "_A new social worker has been assigned. Angel is going to a children's home overnight. Exactly what we were hoping. As soon as she's logged in at the home, I'll put the name of the couple that will be picking her up tomorrow in the system_."

"You're taking the names off their approved lists?"

"_Yes. Then we'll assign it to a new social worker right before the home checks, then change the family names again. A few times should do it for losing her in the system. I got the picture you uploaded, and I.D. will be dropped off for you some time late this afternoon or tonight. You'll be able to get her in the morning. You should be able to make her legally yours before they even figure out that she's missing_."

"Perfect, appreciate your good work, Hector. I doubt they'll look very hard for her or contact me because of the scandal losing her would create on top of the original social worker problem. Expect a nice deposit in your special account."

"Orale!"

He waited for an hour after finding out that Stephanie was released for the social worker to show up for Angel. He hated like hell to be without her overnight, and almost growled at the woman when she finally showed up, and had to place Angel in her arms. He had just packed her a tiny bag with pajamas, blanket, and a few of her toys. The woman had the nerve to ask him, "Is this all of the things you have for her?"

He glared at the woman and snapped. "No it's not. You want me to give her up so that you can hand her off to another family, _and_ you want me to give them the hundreds of dollars worth of things I bought for her too? How about I just write you a fucking check to hand over to the lucky family for her college education as well, you stupid woman!"

The social worker blanched and stepped back away from him, and Angel's bottom lip popped out, and began to quiver. She reached for him, and when he didn't take her, she had a look of surprise on her face. As the social worker turned to walk away, Angel watched him with tears filling her eyes until she was secured in the car, and couldn't see him any longer. He was so angry, he wished he had time to hit a punching bag a few times. He vowed that he would kill the next person that ever tried to separate them again.

Stephanie was more than ready and waiting when he got to the hospital. A nurse wheeled her outside while he drove his Mercedes SUV around. Then he placed her in the back seat and secured her leg. She was very quiet. He got in and looked in the rearview mirror. "Babe, something on your mind?"

"This baby. I thought about it all morning. I'm really nervous about that."

"You don't have to worry about it today. She's staying overnight somewhere. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

"You'll love her. She's a sweet little baby. She's at least partially deaf. She's getting hearing aids next week."

"Oh, no. That's terrible."

"She doesn't know it, Babe. She's perfectly happy right now. The doctor says that she may be able to hear right away with the aids."

"I hope so. What does she look like?"

He looked in the mirror and smiled. "She looks like me and Julie."

"Then I imagine she's really pretty."

"She is, but her personality makes her beautiful."

"I'm curious to meet her now, I think."

He smiled in the mirror at her again. "I know for a fact that she's missing you, Babe."

They had a quiet dinner that night, and after he made her comfortable in the living room so they could watch some TV. She remained quiet and didn't ask anymore questions. When it came time for bed, he gave her pain meds, then picked her up, and headed up the stairs. She was thin and light as a feather compared to what she had been in Trenton two years ago. She was almost frail. When he got to the top of the stairs, she spoke. "Do I have a room?"

He'd had Angel's things moved into her own nursery room while Stephanie was in the hospital, and Angel had experienced no problems adjusting. He said, "Yes, but I thought you might want to stay with me in case you need anything."

"I have my crutches if I need to go to the bathroom."

"I prefer that you stay with me for at least a couple of nights. If you fell, it would likely cost you another hospital stay. Do you want to chance that? What are you afraid of? Me?"

"You're different."

"So are you, Babe. We're both mostly just older. I'm taking you to my room. You've slept in here before."

He pushed the door open with his foot and placed her on his bed. "Do you want one of my shirts to sleep in or would you like me to get something of your own from your room?"

She looked up into his face and said, "My own if you don't mind."

He walked out of the room and to hers. He opened a couple drawers until he found something that she could just pull on. He shook his head. The nightie he found wasn't exactly modest if that's what she was hoping for. This one was silky, short, and you could almost see through it.

He wanted to laugh at the expression on her face when he handed it to her. He did snicker when she said, "Uh...I change my mind. I'll just take one of your shirts, please."

He sat on the bed next to her with the shirt. "I'm going to help you get these lounging pants off."

"I can do it."

"Babe, just let me help and then we'll go to sleep."

He reached behind her and tugged at the pants and she said, "Wait!"

He had his thumbs in the band and they were half way down. "You want me to stop because you're not wearing panties, right?"

She was making an attempt to cover herself. "There weren't any with the clothes I found. You don't have an Ella down here. She would never miss something like that."

He smiled. "No, I don't. I have a Betina. I was the one that forgot your panties. It doesn't matter. I know what's down here. I've seen it, touched it, and I've kissed it."

Her eyes got big and she plugged her fingers in her ears. Blushing, she started chanting, "La, la, la, la..."

He just chuckled and finished pulling the pants off of her. Then he pulled her shirt off as she slapped her arms over her bare breasts. He shook his head, and pulled his own t-shirt over her head and kissed her. Then he pulled the covers aside and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Babe. Wake me if you need me."

"Okay. Thank You, Ranger."

TBC -

"Orale!" (okay, wow, yeah)


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Good reviews and comments. We'll see how his ruse to get Angel back goes.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 17**

Stephanie slept well through the night. Ranger rose early and went for his jog on the beach. When he came back, she was hopping and trying to make her way to the bathroom. "Gotta go, Babe?"

"Really bad."

He scooped her up and walked in the bathroom, depositing her on the toilet. She blushed again. "Get used to it. This is the routine for at least this week. The next thing I'm going to do is bathe you. You're going in that tub and we'll hang your leg over the side. I'll help you wash your hair."

She groaned and squeezed her eyes closed. Nothing was happening. "What are you doing? I thought you had to go?"

She opened her eyes and snapped at him. "I can't do what I need to do with an audience, especially a male audience."

He felt the corners of his mouth twitching, trying not to laugh. "Ah, I see. I'll give you a few minutes."

"Give me at least a half hour."

He snickered. "It takes you that long?"

"No! It takes the evidence that long to disappear."

He burst out laughing. "Babe..."

Ranger walked out of the bathroom grinning. That woman in there right now was his Babe. The woman that he slowly fell in love with, and wanted to protect along with everything else he possessed. He'd made up his mind that he did want a real family now, he was even contemplating marrying her when they got Angel back, and her leg healed.

He gave her some time and went back in the bathroom to help her in the tub. She was sitting on the toilet humming a tune and drawing circles in the tile with the big toe of her good leg. She was cute sitting there stranded. He ran the bath and pulled the shirt over her head. She slapped her arms over her breasts again. He just shook his head, and gently helped her in the tub, and placed a towel over her leg to keep from getting water on the dressing.

Ranger massaged her neck, then washed her hair, and rinsed it for her. He took the bath scrunchie and was going to help her bathe, but when he started down her chest, she yelped and grabbed it from him. She scowled. "I can wash my own body. I'm not that helpless."

He just grinned and shrugged. "I know. I was doing it for my own amusement."

She gave him a big eye-roll and told him to get lost for a few minutes so she could wash. He laughed and left the room, and went to her room, grabbing her a robe which would be good enough for the next day or two to wear around the house.

When he sat her on the bed after he'd helped to dry her, she picked up the robe and looked under it. Then she said, "I need some panties. You didn't bring me any again."

"No you don't. It will be easier to go without for a couple of days."

"I'm a woman. I don't do commando, Ranger."

He grinned. "Loosen up and live a little, Babe. You'll just be lounging around the house."

"Right, it's really for your amusement again isn't it? I can't meet this little baby without underwear. What will she think of me?"

He burst out laughing. "She's seven months old. She doesn't know what underwear even is." He pulled off his shirt and dropped his running shorts to the floor. Stephanie slapped her hands over her eyes. "Besides, you won't be alone, Babe."

He started walking and turned back before he headed through the bathroom doorway, she was peeking through her fingers at his naked backside. Yeah, that's the woman he remembers.

Ranger got a call from Hector when he got out of the shower. "_All set, boss_."

"Good job. Thanks"

Ranger had been thinking since he got up that morning, and decided to place a call to Rangeman Trenton. He asked to be put through to Ella. "_Hello?_"

"Tia Ella."

"_Ranger. How are you?_"

"Good. I was wondering if you could get away to come down and stay for a few days. Stephanie is here and she just got out of the hospital. She asked about you last night, and would be more comfortable with you here. I don't expect you to do housekeeping. Just look after she and Angel when I'm not here."

"_Oh, I've heard about this baby. I would love to come, but I don't think I should until Tank gets back. It will take me a couple of days to get someone to fill in for me_."

"That will be fine. Stephanie misses Trenton and you would be good company for her."

"_Poor Stephanie. She has been through so much. I was so sad to hear about the baby you both lost, but so pleased you have this little Angel, and she brings you together._"

"Just let me know when you're ready and I'll send the jet for you."

"_Will do_."

Now it was time for him to grab his disguise and get the identification that was dropped off last night out of his safe. He grabbed a duffel and began loading it up.

He had settled Stephanie in the living room and when he came down the stairs, she tried to raise an eyebrow at him, but it didn't quite make it. He was dressed in khaki pants and a button down red plaid shirt with comfortable brown loafers. He watched as she kind of stuck her tongue out a little. He was trying his best not to laugh. "What?"

"Jeez, Ranger. You're only two years older, not fifteen. Where are you going?"

He burst out laughing. "To get Angel. What? You don't like my new style?"

She mumbled, "Maybe if you pulled your pants down from under your armpits and ditched the loafers with the old man tread."

He laughed out loud again and told her he'd be back soon and left. He had needed a car that wouldn't attract attention, and had asked Betina to borrow hers for the trip. When he got to the end of the drive, he donned his wig, his beard with the gray hair and eyebrows to match, then he added glasses. He had taken a picture and uploaded the items for the disguise for Hector, and he had in turn, photoshopped them on to Ranger's likeness for the I.D.

In less than an hour he was walking into the Dade County Children's Home. He walked in the office and said, "I'm Henry Chavez, here for baby Angel."

The lady said, "Oh yes. We were expecting you. You're wife couldn't come?"

"The call was sudden and unexpected. She just had some minor surgery two days ago. I thought it best that she just stay at home this morning."

She frowned a little. "Oh? I hope she'll be able to handle caring for a new baby."

He gave her one of his 200-watt smiles, Stephanie used to call them. "She will. She has help and I took time off from work. We're both very excited."

Her face changed and she smiled back at him. "I'm sure that you are. This little girl is a doll. She was a bit fussy last night. She was just taken from a home yesterday."

He asked, "Why was she removed?"

"We don't know. She seems perfectly healthy, except as you know, she does have a hearing problem."

"Yes, we're aware, and prepared to do what's necessary for her."

She pointed to a chair. "I admire parents that are willing to take a child that has special needs. Just have a seat. I'll go get her and her things."

Ranger gave her a fake smile and sat down. He was still angry that he'd been forced to this ruse to get her back and keep her. Angel had paid last night because of these idiots.

About ten minutes later, the woman walked in with a little girl with a very sad face. He stood and reach his arms out for her and she looked at his eyes and her face lit up. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. She touched his face and suddenly went for his beard, grabbing a handful of it. He snatched her hand quickly and forced it open. Smart little tyke, for a very brief moment he thought his jig was about to be revealed.

The social worker said, "She seems to like you. She's smiling again. That's very good."

Ranger said, "She'll be fine in our care. What do I need to do now?"

"Um...nothing. I show that we already have all the official paperwork completed for you. Just sign out there that you picked her up, and you can go. Someone will contact you regarding a home visit to see how she's doing in a few days."

"Very well." He left an illegible signature and started toward the door. "Good riddance," he mumbled under his breath.

He was smiling as he walked Angel to the car, not believing how easy it had been to just walk in and take her. The woman had not even asked for his identification. By the time he had Angel buckled in the car, she'd had her hands back in that beard and in seconds it was off his face. She shook the thing, giggled, and squealed the whole way home.

From this point, the name of the foster parents would change several times until baby Angel was just lost. He had all that he needed, the birth certificate, and the most important thing, he had her. They could now petition for a name change by mail and she would legally be his daughter.

Ranger bagged his disguise, including the beard, and exited the car with Angel. He walked into the living room with her and Stephanie looked up. Angel and Stephanie must have locked eyes because Angel got excited and reached for her. Stephanie cocked her head and looked fascinated, then a slow smile began to spread across her face. "She is beautiful, Ranger."

He walked over and sat Angel in her lap. Angel was wearing a big smile and reached up to touch her face. Ranger said, "She wants you to talk to her. She can feel the vibration of your voice."

Stephanie took her two little hands and placed them on her cheeks. "Hello, Angel. You are so very pretty."

Angel puckered her lips, making them both laugh. She was used to being talked to and then getting kisses. Stephanie knew what to do. She leaned over and gave her a kiss. "She is so sweet, Ranger." She looked up at him. "She's really mine?"

He nodded. "She's ours, Babe. I'll get some of her small toys and snack crackers, and she'll sit right here next to you and play. She hardly fusses, just when she needs a dry diaper."

"Wow, she's my kind of baby."

He brought the toys and snacks and Angel sat next to Stephanie happily playing and jabbering. "I have some calls to make, Babe. I'll leave the door open so I can hear you, and I'll check on you both in a little while."

Stephanie was trying to find her some cartoons on the TV as he left the room. Ranger began researching Florida rules to amend a name and looking at the form to add a parent on a birth certificate. It looked like it was pretty easy if you had the birth certificate, and it was done in the first year after birth. Someone buzzed from the front gate while he was reading. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Overnight delivery, sir."

Ranger put the code in to open the gate. "I'll meet you at the front door."

He signed for the letter sized package and opened it. When he read the document, he beamed. Dom was right. The CPS people weren't that smart. Sylvia had already had both Stephanie and his name added to the birth certificate when she requested it. There was nothing they could do now to take Angel away from them and Ranger didn't even have to legally adopt her. The tables had definitely turned in his favor.

TBC -

Told you after research, I found I was giving them too much credit, and wrote this. Unfortunately, this could probably happen easily. Even without Hector the computer hacker.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, the scam was simple. Some of you thought that Sylvia and Perez could still be a problem. Nah, not now. Ranger made a comment about the likelihood of them bothering him. He thinks not. With that birth certificate in his possession, they can't do a darn thing. If they show up at the door, Hector can make all her records just go poof!**

**Got this from my girl Elkniw73. Had to share it because it did make me LOL. She's not the only one griping about the summer of angst on the site. Hehehe!**

Subject: Angst.

What have you started? JE fanfic lately is like "The Lifetime Channel for Crying Women". LOL  
I'm going to have to find a funeral to visit for a little happy!

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 18**

Ranger walked into the living room smiling. Stephanie looked up at him and did a double take. "Wow, Ranger teeth. You're really happy about something."

He walked over and leaned down, giving her a very juicy kiss. Then he handed the document to her. "Look what just arrived, Babe."

He picked up Angel and kissed her and then blew raspberries on her cheeks making her squeal and Stephanie giggle. He noticed Stephanie's hands shaking, holding the birth certificate. She said, "Wow again, I really do have a baby, and I didn't have to go through the hard parts to get one."

She looked up at Ranger and he noticed her face had changed. "Well, I guess that's not really true, huh? I just don't remember."

"Babe, we'll try again when Angel's a little bigger. I wouldn't mind a boy."

She kind of fake laughed. "I think I should see how I pan as a mom with this baby first."

Ranger went to his office whistling and called Hector. "Great job, my man. Both packages have safely arrived and the birth certificate is perfect. No changes needed. Just finish the follow-up work for the next couple of weeks. I'll make your deposit today."

"_De nada, boss. I got plans for this paycheck_."

Ranger laughed. "I probably don't want to know what, but have fun."

A wicked laugh echoed over the line. "_Nuh uh. You don't. Bye bye..._"

Ranger thought, _that guy is one scary little fucker, and he would hate to ever be caught on his bad side._

They took Angel with them to both doctor appointments the next day. Stephanie's leg was doing well. She was nervous about the appointment with Dr. Ortiz. He didn't go in with her and she was blank faced when she came out, and so was the doctor. He couldn't read either of them to determine how the session went.

He took her to his sister's restaurant to eat and he gave his niece, Zoe, her usual big tip. She had taken the time to come over and play with Angel a little. Angel had loved tasting soft bits of the Cuban foods and especially the flan. Stephanie giggled watching her face and hands as she was eating the sweet treat. Ranger felt calm and content today for the first time in weeks.

That night when Ranger tucked Stephanie in, he lowered his head and he gave her a gentle kiss and then took her head in his hands and deepened it. He then kissed her cheek and her ear, and whispered, "I love you, Babe."

When he looked at her face, she had tears swimming in her blue eyes. She didn't say any words. He saw something he couldn't identify there for a minute, sadness, regret? He hoped not, and he felt better when she smiled a little before closing her eyes.

Ella arrived three days later. Stephanie was hobbling around on her crutches and doing well. She just needed to be carried up and down the stairs, and needed assistance with Angel. She hadn't asked to sleep in her own room, and Ranger was happy about that. He wanted to move her things over, but didn't want to pressure her. She and Angel were getting along well and seemed to both be happy.

The next day was the big day for Angel, the day she would be fitted with her hearing aids. Stephanie had asked him about the details of the deafness, and he had intentionally been vague. He didn't feel that she needed to know the whole truth now, it would just leave her with more uncomfortable questions. He didn't want to say anything that would make her unhappy, she was already nervous about the hearing aids working, _or_ not.

Ranger and Stephanie woke early the next morning, She had been inching closer to him every night, and this morning she was tucked under his arm when she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she had smiled back at him.

He helped her to dress and got Angel dressed and ready to go, then he got them both down to the kitchen for breakfast. Betina and Ella were as anxious as they were about the outcome with the hearing aids today.

They were sitting in a room waiting for the audiologist to come in an hour later. A man walked in and introduced himself shaking hands with them both. He explained that they were going to try the (BTE), or behind-the-ear aid for Angel, which was commonly used for small children. He explained the reasons why they used this aid and the benefits. Then he explained that he was using her hearing tests to set what they call, _the real ear measurement_. Once the audiologist obtained a _real ear to coupler difference_ (RECD), the hearing aid could be set and adjusted in the hearing aid test box. He said the results are more accurate hearing aid settings.

As he placed the devices over Angel's tiny ears, her face changed to unhappy, and then her bottom lip popped out, resulting in a very upset face, then the tears came. Ranger looked at Stephanie, and she looked like she was about to cry herself.

The audiologist looked at his notes and then worked his hands behind her ears. He said, "Start talking to her."

They both looked at each other and Ranger squatted down in front of her and took Angel's hand to focus her, placing it on his cheek. He began talking and suddenly Angel jumped, looking surprised. She sniffled and looked from him to Stephanie. Stephanie began talking to her, and her mouth opened forming a big 'O', before a huge smile appeared and lit her whole tiny face. Angel was sitting on Stephanie's lap and Steph first smiled, and then burst into tears, hugging Angel to her.

Everyone in the room eventually smiled again, including the technician. "This is what makes my job special," he said.

They left with information on the aids and how to make small adjustments at home. When they had secured Angel and themselves in the car, he looked at Stephanie. "Let's test these aids. What do you think, a little Motown?"

She laughed, "Then make it age appropriate. How about some Jackson 5, ABC."

Ranger laughed, typed, and pushed a few buttons, and the music filled the car. The result was crying at first which alarmed them both, then came the smile, followed by the squeals, and giggling. Plus those little hands were moving as that little tot was grooving in the backseat all the way home.

Angel was exhausted by the time everyone had talked and played with her the rest of the day. He put her to bed and tucked Stephanie in. He'd been wearing boxers to bed to make her more comfortable. Tonight he removed everything and took her in his arms, and she responded. She let him give her pleasure, but she had stopped him before he began to move over her. He was disappointed, but he knew they were close to getting back to the place they were so long ago.

Tank and Lester were now back from London and they were to have a conference call that afternoon. Ranger hadn't talked to Lester since the day they had left. His phone rang at 1330. It was Tank. "_I already got Lester dialed in, just put us on speaker_."

Ranger connected his phone and hit a button on his desk. "How did it go?"

Tank said, "_Good. To merge, we gonna have to take care of some of the guy's old dirty business. We did some snoopin' on our own the last day, found it out_."

Ranger asked, "Wet or dry?"

Tank gave a sardonic laugh. "_It gonna have to be wet, man_."

Ranger asked, "Is the business worth taking the risk?"

"_Hell yeah, it is. Despite this minor matter for us, it would be like buying a turnkey business and just adding the muscle. A lot of money to be made there_," Tank offered.

"Can we trust him?"

Tank snorted. "_We can for sure after he's initiated. He gonna be helpin' us to tidy up his shit_."

Lester spoke up then. "_I'm not going to be involved in any more of your dirty work, Ranger. I'm out. I want California, my own division, separate, but under the Rangeman umbrella. I take personal security and all events. It's big enough business there for its own division and I have two well-trained men in Boston to take east coast_."

Ranger said, "Santos, there's no reason to separate from the rest of the company."

"_Yes there is. I'm not working for you anymore, and I want nothing to do with you, and that psycho, loose cannon of a street-walker you currently live with. You got a whore that 's so crazy, you can't even fuck her. Keep Aleida, you're going to need her, or are you already fucking Sylvia on the side?_"

Ranger slammed his fist down on the desk. "Enough! Santos, let the past go already, and fucking grow up. It was an accident and he was a sick man. His alternative would have been a lot of suffering. Is that what you would have preferred?"

Lester snarled back at him. "_Shut the fuck up! Don't you talk about Bobby. I've paid my dues to the great Ranger, and I've shed more blood in your name than I care to want to remember. You don't really give a fuck about us as partners, you want to be in control. You want to dominate. A lot of men were sacrificed to make the great Ranger, then you turned around and fucked us on the biggest, most exclusive government contract we were ever offered. Why? For pussy. You wanted to hang around Trenton and fuck another asshole's piece of ass. I'm done with you. My own division or you buy me out, and I do it on my own as your competition_."

Tank said, "_Come on, Santos! There was more to that refusal than that. Man, when you get a hold of a dirty bone, you just won't let go. I don't want separation, but I can't take this shit no more. Give him what he wants if it will make the kid happy, Ranger. I spent four days with him, and he ain't gonna change his mind_."

Ranger took a deep breath and let it out. "Fine, but Les, you are my partner and my friend. I apologize for what happened with the social worker, I promise you that I was surprised, and I did not instigate it. Give your proposal to Williams in Trenton."

"_Whatever, primo_."

Ranger heard him disconnect, then he heard a sigh. "_Well, we need more than a two-man core team. If we gonna have to shed some blood, we may as well replace them both now, and initiate two men_."

Ranger asked, "Who do you want to make partner?"

"_We gonna first make me equal partner while we're doin' this. It's time. I suggest Hal, he'll shed blood for a good reason and he's loyal. Plus, he just finished his business degree_."

"Agreed. Who else?"

"_I wouldn't rock the boat anymore than that in Trenton. Maybe Rod there in Miami. He's been with us from the beginning and watchin' our backs. He's a genius and he'll shed blood. We could do with some reorganization. We could have more than a manager at each branch. We could have a management team. Then we could elevate more men and make more people happy. The way we're set up, we ain't never been able to promote much unless we open branches_."

"I agree. Check with the accountant, and however you want to manage the buy-in for equal partner, just let Williams know, and have him draw up the contract. Have him draft a buy-in plan for the other two as well. We'll conference regarding the reorganization. I'll need to come to Trenton soon. I've just about got things under control here."

"_How is Bomber doing?_"

"She's great. We'll be fine as long as she doesn't get her memory back. She's like the old Steph right now, and she's good with Angel. They seem to be happy together."

"_That's good. She don't need to remember all that bad shit. She'll just be fucked up again like Lester. He ain't never gonna let that shit go if he hasn't by now, and I can't figure it out. We all lost partners and good friends before_."

"I don't want to, but I'm just going to let him go if it will make him happy. I'm not his enemy."

"_I know and I agree. Okay, we need to have a secure call with Hal and Rod included over this merger and then call London. I want to see how surprised he is that we found out about his side problem. Guess he thought he was gonna drop his dirty shit after the papers were signed_."

Ranger chuckled. "He doesn't realize who he's about to sell his soul to, does he? Good work, my brother."

On the other side of the door, Stephanie swallowed hard. She grabbed her crutches, and hobbled away from the door as quickly, and quietly as she could back to the living room.

TBC -

Funny thing. About two weeks ago there was a story on Yahoo news about a baby getting hearing aids, and hearing her parents for the first time. Pretty much exactly what I described is what happened. The video of it was cute.


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Angel and her new hearing aids was the winner in the last chapter. One reader experienced that and I cannot imagine how emotional that would be. Glad I was able to put the experience and what I saw on that story into words for you. Very interesting about the parts you heard and didn't hear in that conference call convo. Only one reader (to my knowledge) heard them mention shedding blood. Wet work is a mercenary term and means shedding blood. Lester told Ranger that he wasn't doing any more of his killing for him. Lester's feelings will be clarified and I will tell you this, Ranger nor Tank knew about Lester and Bobby's real relationship. **

**Mercenaries aren't usually good guys in reality. I'm giving you a glimpse into this dark Ranger's world and revealing some of his secrets.**

**NOTE - It is Stephanie's fave time of year and birthday month coming up. I sent out a little Halloween Challenge yesterday to the people whose email addresses that I know. This goes out to all the writers and some that have wanted to write a little story to cut their teeth and try. Lots of creative minds here. There is NO winner and it can be anything, a story, a one shot, a funny little ditty with a twist. I was invited to write one last year and 'Dance with El Diablo' was the result, and I helped a couple people write little funnies. I don't plan to get that elaborate this time at all. You can write anything you want and I was going to ask that you put basketcse Halloween Challenge in your summary so it would attract all your friends here to come read your story, and give you a boost if you're a first timer. It is purely for fun! **

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 19**

Ranger emerged from the office and walked into the living room. Stephanie was sitting on the sofa nearly white-faced and looking like she was in pain. She hadn't had any significant problems for a couple of days. Angel was asleep on the floor in her bouncing chair. Stephanie didn't look up at him when he asked, "Babe? You need something for pain?"

She whispered, "Pain…? Yes, I think I do. Can you take me up to my room. I think I'd like to take a nap."

Ranger got her a pain pill and carried her upstairs. He headed to his room and she said, "My room, please. I should start sleeping in there now."

"No, Babe. We're going forward, not back. I want you to stay with me, and I want to move your things into, our room."

"But..."

"Stephanie, don't. I love you and I'm offering you that relationship, and that commitment that I know you always wanted. As soon as you're better, We're going to make this family official. We're going to be bound together, and the three of us are going to be happy."

She was quiet the rest of the way to the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed, pulled her sandals off, and pulled the cover over her. One thing that he couldn't do in her current condition that he'd been able to do in the past was read her thoughts through her facial expressions. He thought it might have to do with the memory loss. He took her hand, kissed it, and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He noticed that she was cold.

"Are feeling sick, Babe?"

"I don't think so, I just feel tired is all."

He left the room and behind him Stephanie rolled to her back, spreading her arms and legs out, staring at the ceiling. He would have been able to read this position, it was her thinking position. The one she favored when she was troubled.

Ella and Betina were out running errands. Ranger checked on Angel who was still napping and went back to his office. His phone vibrated and he looked at the display. It was Sara. "_I've been waiting to hear from you about Angel. Zoe said she was doing good. So, when is she getting her hearing aids?_"

"She got them yesterday and they work. It's been exciting for all of us. She and Stephanie both are sleeping. Hearing seems to wear Angel out easily right now."

"_That's wonderful news. I guess that new kind of excitement would wear out a little one like her. I am so happy for all of you. So Stephanie is doing better?_"

"She's doing very well. Her leg is healing and she seems better, content."

"_That's good. Does she have her memory back?_"

"Not all of it. She's so much more like the old Stephanie right now, I'm hoping that she doesn't remember about Bobby and rest of the bad."

She was quiet a minute and then said, "_I have something to confess and please don't be angry._"

He closed his eyes and took a breath. He knew his sister. "Sara, I've had nothing but bad news for weeks. I've had peace for two days, please don't ruin it."

"_It's not all bad. Angel looks so much like you. You said that it wasn't possible she was yours, but I was curious. I took DNA from her and Julie when we were at the church_."

Jesus! He snapped at her. "Why the fuck would do that without my permission, Sara? That is a blatant invasion of my privacy, and a good example of why I don't care to talk to you, and share my personal business, at all."

"_Wait a minute little brother, in this case my curiosity came up with some interesting results_."

He sighed. "Like what?"

"_Angel and Julie look to be related. They share some identical segments of DNA that indicate a recent common ancestor. I want to take your DNA, as well as Stephanie's_."

He was shocked. How could that be? He was nowhere near Newark when Angel would have been conceived. The results either had to be wrong or she was just still snooping. He said, "Sara, it's just not physiologically possible we're related, but you can play at being nosy and have your samples."

"_It's the weekend. I'll come by tomorrow_."

"Fine," he hung up and shook his head.

Fucking Sara, it was always something between the two of them. She had been a pain in his backside since he was a teenager. There was no way he had fathered Angel. How the hell then could there be a connection?

Sara and Zoe came by the next day to see Angel and Stephanie. Before Sara gave Stephanie an explanation, Ranger told her that Sara was doing a genetic genealogy on the family as a project of her own and wanted to include her and Angel. So, Sara swabbed them both and Angel again, before she left. Stephanie was wearing her new version of a blank face, and it didn't change until Sara swabbed her, then she looked uncomfortable.

* * *

After Sara left and was driving to the mall with Zoe she was deep in thought about Stephanie, Ranger and Angel. He seemed happy, more open, and like a different person for a change. She was very happy to see that little Angel was thriving and blooming. However, she got a very puzzling vibe from Stephanie. She couldn't describe her demeanor with any clear adjectives. She certainly couldn't say that she thought of her as happy. Ranger had said she was content and that might fit, but there was something underlying going on with her that she couldn't put a finger on.

Maybe she would call on her now and then. She was sure that Stephanie needed a friend here. The whole family was more than curious about the relationship between the two. They knew through Lester who she was and about Ranger's long time interest in her, they also knew about Lester's resentment after his friend, Bobby, had been killed. The rest they had just assumed, that the tragic incident had parted the two, and Carlos had moved on. Her friend Lula had talked a little about what happened to Stephanie after. She said that she left her job, married a long time boyfriend after Ranger left Trenton. Then she had told them about the marriage ending because of the tragic circumstances involving the miscarriage. She said that Stephanie had been alone and in Newark when she found Angel. She said that's where her brother had found them some time later in a destitute situation. There were still many holes there, and Stephanie didn't strike her as being happy that she was here or with Carlos when she first saw her and Angel. As a matter of fact, she looked like she would have liked to be anywhere else but in the same room with him. What had really happened between them, and was she here by choice? Unfortunately, she knew her brother, and that was a logical question. Angel was the logical factor, and possible answer to that question.

Then, there was also the DNA results question now. She was determined to get to the bottom of that mystery. Carlos had always thought of her as nosy, and he resented that. She wasn't that way regarding him for no reason. He never knew, but she was responsible for talking her parents into removing him from the house in Newark and sending him to Miami to live with their abuela. She pushed the discomforting thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on her day with Zoe.

* * *

Ranger thought that Stephanie and Angel would enjoy a day outside in the sun and sand the next day. Betina had the weekend off and he asked Ella if she would prepare them a picnic with fun foods and sweets for both his girls.

He took lounge chairs out for he and Stephanie and set them it the edge of the surf, and towels for comfort and to wrap her leg. Ella had wanted to come out as well, and she brought a bucket, blanket, and toys for Angel.

Stephanie's eyes were closed and he she was smiling. That was the result that he'd wanted for today. His happy and uninhibited, Babe. He wanted to make love to her tonight.

Stephanie was in another world. She was at Point Pleasant and she was a child with grandma Edna and grandpa Harry. He was a jolly kind of guy and was alway making jokes and laughing. He would take her into the water and yelp when it was cold, making her giggle. He would put his arms out, and put her on her belly, holding her up, and tell her to make like she was an Olympic swimmer. When she was with him, she'd swam with the grace of a mermaid. He was actually the first to show her that a human could swim the seas and fly high up in the clouds if that was their dream. He worked in a factory, but he told her that it was never too late to make a dream come true. He had so many fun plans and projects for his retirement. Unfortunately, he had gotten sick from heart disease, and passed within just the first few months. He was like Stephanie, he liked his cake and rich foods. How many times had she heard, "Pass grandpa the gravy boat."

Ranger looked over at Stephanie as a tear appeared from under her sunglasses. He wondered why she was now sad? He was starting to get nervous about all of her conflicting emotions, and thought maybe it would be a good idea to step up his plans to marry her before her memory came back. His thinking was that if they were already married and she, as well as Angel were secure, that she would relax.

He reached over and took her hand. "Babe, I want us to get married this weekend for Angel. I love you and I want us to be a real family now."

Her heart nearly stopped. There was a time that she would have given anything to hear those words from this man. She had loved him so much, and had nearly died herself when Scrog almost took his life. It was like his blood on her floor had also stained her very soul. But now, she just had so many questions about so many things, and her world was not exactly right side up at the moment. She wondered why he wanted to do that at all, and so soon? This just wasn't like him. Why couldn't they just spend time together being a family. Why go there so fast? She remembered Lester's words about him wanting to be in control and shivered. If she married him, she would be even more under his control than she was now. She had just gotten out of the hospital, just discovered she had a child, gave up her job, and was living in a new city. She needed time deal with all of it, all these adjustments. Plus, Ranger was different than the Ranger she knew in Trenton. There, he was mysterious, here he was still that, but with a dangerous edge or something.

She turned to him. "Ranger, I'm sorry, but I think I need time to adjust to all these changes first."

He asked, "Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

"No. I'm just worried it's too soon for both of us is all."

"It's not too soon for me and we're doing it for Angel, Babe."

She wondered. Was that his final word on the subject? Had her apprehension been any worse with Joe? Somehow, she didn't think so. She'd known most everything about Joe, and his secrets were small. She knew Ranger had big secrets and she couldn't say that she really knew the man behind that blank mask he so often wore. She felt deep down that knowing the man would be very important before committing herself to him, and wished so badly that she could remember so much more than she actually did. She hadn't really been sure why, she just had a sense about it when she woke up in the hospital, that maybe it was important to keep her thoughts to herself. There had just been something not quite right about her situation, and the story for being there.

TBC -


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thanks for the great reviews. I forgot to mention this cute little review. It made me chuckle. **

**From: daxandpat**

You've got more twists and turns going on in this than a slinky! I can't wait to see what you come up with next.

**The idea for the story line coming up with regards to the DNA came from Vulcan Rider! Everybody had a great idea for that, but hers was just unique and perfect since I had already touched on issues with this character. It also allowed me to create another deep line in this saga. Great job VR!**

**Warning - This chapter includes a disturbing scene recalled by Sara Manoso.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 20**

Sara was heading out the door on her way to the mall when her phone rang. She looked at the display and saw it was her mother. When she answered, what she heard was sobbing across the line. "Mamá? What's wrong?"

Her mother mumbled a barely audible, "_It's Celia. She's dead, Sara_."

"Oh my, no. How and where was she?"

"_It's been a while. Her body was found in Newark, she was designated a Jane Doe for months. She was just identified and we got the call_."

Sara's mind was working a mile a minute. Celia was in Newark, and she's been dead for a while? Angel and Stephanie were in Newark. "Mamá, where is her body? Has she been moved yet?"

Her mother cried, "_She's now at the coroner's office. Her remains are being sent for cremation. We're going to have a memorial service for her in our church here_."

"I'm going to call about her. Let me know if you need my help. I'm sorry for you and Papa, I really am. I'll call you back later today, okay?"

"_Okay. She was such a troubled girl. I always hoped she'd get straightened out like Carlos_."

"Mamá, you did your job and so did Papa. You were good parents."

"_Thank you, but it is still so hard not to feel some guilt and responsibility. I'm afraid this will kill your father._"

"Please don't think that way. You tell him what I said. This is not your fault."

"_I will. I have more calls to make. I love you dulce hija_."

"I love you, Mamá."

Sara disconnected and slumped down in the nearest chair. She was not surprised that this had happened, she was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. She looked up the number for the Newark coroners office and dialed the number. "Hello, my name is Dr. Sara Torres. You have a Jane Doe that was recently identified as a Celia Manoso. I need to speak to the coroner on her case, please."

She was told to wait and a woman answered in a few minutes. "_Frieda Bishop, may I help you?_"

"Yes, I'm calling about Celia Manoso. I'm her sister and I'm a doctor. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions, and for a favor before you send the body out."

"_If I can answer, I will. You know this a murder case?_"

"Yes, I'm aware. How did she die?"

"_The police have taken over now, it has been ruled a homicide. I'll tell you that we found evidence of blunt force trauma_."

"I see. How long had she been dead?"

"_She was out in the elements, and there was a lot of skeletal tissue visible. We estimate maybe three months_."

"Thank you. Would it be possible for you to send me a DNA sample? We have another mystery here as well. A baby was found about six months ago in Newark with strings of our family DNA. I'm wondering if she could be my sister's baby now."

"_Oh, how very sad that your family has been through so much. What were the circumstances involved?_"

"The baby was newborn, and left near a dumpster along with the garbage."

"_Dr…?_"

"Torres."

"_You should speak to the Newark detective in charge of this case. Celia Manoso was found in a dump. This can probably be linked to the closest person to her at the time of her death if you know who that person was. The police have DNA and I'll send you a sample as well. Give me your address._"

Sara gave her address and disconnected. She had no idea who Celia had been living with, but she knew who would find out and hunt the man down. Her thoughts went back to Newark and her early college years.

She was home from college visiting during a break. Her mother had asked her to come because Celia was becoming a wild child like her older brother. She hoped Sara could help as a good influence by spending some time with her. As they were heading out to the movies one night Celia mentioned that she had heard a rumor about some kind of a big gang fight that night in a park not far from where her parents lived. She remembered asking her how she knew about it and Celia's bone chilling answer. She'd said, "Carlos will be there. He's a Latin King now. They beat him in already, tonight he proves his obedience through blood sacrifice."

Celia had said the words so calmly that Sara had shivered. She'd asked her which park and sped there in her car. They had heard the noise from the brawl as they'd approached. Sara had no idea what she was doing or what she planned to do when she got there. She had just wanted to save her brother's life. There were a couple of cars already shining their lights into the mêlée. She'd locked the doors and pulled the car up shining her own lights on the savage battle going on in the park. She was frantically looking for her brother. Then Celia yelled out, "There he is!"

Sara had turned her head just in time to see her brother holding a boy by his hair, and pull a knife across his throat. As the blood spurted from the poor dying boy, Carlos had marked his face with that blood, and Celia had screamed, and kept screaming. Carlos had looked up then. She sat frozen in abject horror for a few brief moments, and then thought quickly as he stalked toward the car. She flashed her bright lights on to blind him, and put the car in reverse, stomping on the gas to quickly back out and flee. She'd turned the car and sped away, driving blindly through the streets of Trenton as Celia sobbed next to her. Finally rational thought returned, along with fear for she and her younger sister, so she headed in the direction of the movie theatre. She had been terrified for both of them, and the only thing she could think of was having those movie ticket stubs as some proof that they weren't there, if he thought he'd recognized the car. The one thing that she'd been sure of, was that the boy that had committed that savage act was no longer her little brother.

He never mentioned it, and she presumed he'd never found out. Before she went back to school, she did tell her parents about his gang affiliation, and begged them to send him away for his own good and for theirs, especially Celia. Unfortunately, Celia was never the same after that night. She became an even more troubled teen, and then she became a troubled adult. She never had normal relationships, she never had any real life aspirations, she just moved from one man and one place to another. She'd been a beautiful woman, and had become a very good manipulator where men were concerned. But evidently, her female wiles had not worked for her this time, or with the animal that had taken her life.

Sara had been surprised when Carlos joined the Army, but she had been proud of him. She had hoped that he was turning a new leaf, and learning to focus his aggression in a responsible way. She was happy for a while when she found out he would be a father and he got married. She'd hoped for a normal life for him. Then everything changed again and she learned that he had joined the Rangers, then later, she'd known that he'd evidently been a very good one. He'd been titled with the moniker. In other words, he had found a perfect place to use his deadly skills. A place where he could continue to kill without conscience. He didn't know it, but she knew that he was a mercenary for the government as well. She often wondered if he had seen them that night, would they have lived? If he wasn't her brother, she would be very afraid of the man. Did Stephanie know that he was a killer? Was she afraid of him? Or, the more unsettling question was, did she know to be afraid of him?

* * *

Ranger had taken Stephanie and Angel out on the beach again, and barbecued some veggie burgers on the grill. Ella had made a few side items for lunch and come out in her bathing suit to be with them. Angel would just sit and squish the sand through her little fingers and watch the waves coming in. He imagined that she was fascinated with the sound of the waves and all the other sounds around her. When she heard a seagull she would look up and point. The sounds we took for granted were just entering her tiny little world and making it bigger.

Stephanie would just sit and watch her, smiling. They were both so immersed that he had to cover them both with sunscreen and umbrellas. They had eaten and he had checked on both of them again when his phone vibrated. He looked at the display and it was his mother. "Hello? Mamá?"

She burst into tears. "_Carlos, it's Celia. My daughter is gone. She was found dead here in Newark_."

He headed to the house. "Mamá, I'm sorry. What can I do to help you?"

"_She had no one. We're having a memorial service for her here, but could she be placed close to your baby there?_"

"Of course, Mamá. There's room for her ashes in the bench. What happened?"

"_She was murdered, Carlos. She suffered and was left like garbage to die and wither away. She wasn't even identified for months_."

He thought about Angel and was angry. "I'll find out who did this to her Mamá, I promise."

"_This person must be caught and brought to justice for what they did to my poor baby daughter, Carlos_."

"And whoever did it will be punished. Where is Celia now?"

"_The coroner is getting ready to release her body for cremation. There's barely a thing left of my beautiful baby for us to even bury_."

"When is the memorial service?"

"_Three days from now at our church. Will you come and take her ashes home with you?_"

"Yes, and I'll arrange for the transportation for the family from here. They can both be placed in the bench at the same time. We haven't had a chance to take care of that yet for Precious."

"_Oh, thank you. Having her there will be a comfort. I'm so sorry, I almost forgot about Stephanie. How is she?_"

"She's home now and she, and Angel are doing well. Angel got her hearing aids and they worked for her."

"_Oh Carlos, I'm so happy for that news. That's something I can use to cheer your father up. He's devastated and I'm so worried for him_."

"Call me if you need me. We'll be there soon. Don't over do it with the cooking and preparing for guests."

"_There's nothing else for me to do. I have to do something. I love you, Carlos_."

"Is there anyone left you haven't called here?"

"_Just Frank. I wanted to call all of you children personally. He was busy when I called him earlier_."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"_No. I left a message for him, thank you. Goodbye, mi hijo_."

Ranger turned toward the beach. He was sad about the news of his sister's death, and also hated the thought of taking Stephanie back to Newark so soon.

TBC -


	21. Chapter 21

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter I think made a lot of readers squirm a little. Some questions were answered about Celia, the DNA, and Sara and Ranger's strife. **

**Thanks First Generation Scot for catching that medical term boo boo for me.**

**Giving you extras this weekend. There are 6-7 more chaps left. Want to work on some other stuff.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 21**

Ranger looked up the number for the Newark police department and dialed. He asked for the detective assigned to his sister's case. A man answered. "_Detective Pierce_."

"My name is Ranger Manoso. Celia Manoso was my sister. I'm calling to find out what you know about her case so far."

"_Sorry for your loss. Nothing has been done on it yet. I was just assigned the case now that the victim has been identified_."

"Don't bother calling our parents there. They didn't know she was even back in Newark, none of us did. What was the cause of death, and do you have a last known address?"

"_Not even. We can use any information you might have on her. We do have a cause. The body was badly decomposed, but there was evidence of blunt force trauma_."

"I don't have any information for you now. The memorial service is in three days at St. Lucy's. You can come by and see me there. By that time I'll have had a chance to talk to the rest of the family. I can tell you if anyone had talked to her. Celia was the kind of person that never stayed in one place very long. We only heard from her when she needed something."

"_Ah, did she have any addictions that you're aware of? We think the body originally came from a bad part of town. Lots of crack houses, gangs, prostitution in the area_."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at that. "Not that I'm aware of, but I hadn't talked to her in about two years."

"_Okay. Thanks for the call. I may find you at the church here. Where are you calling from?_"

"Miami. Most of her siblings are here."

"_Gotcha. Goodbye then_."

Ranger dialed Hector next. "_Problems, boss?_"

"No Hector, but I do have another job for you. Tell Tank about this one, and tell him to authorize some time off for you, and anyone else you might need to help with it. Spend whatever you need to get information."

He explained the few details he had regarding his sister's death, including the name of the detective on the case and the cause of death. Hector expressed his sympathy and told him that he would do his best to find the person responsible. "Hector, you can play with him when you find him, but leave him for me. He's going to find out first hand what it's like to be slowly eaten alive by the same vermin that feasted on my sister over the past months. I'll be there in a couple days."

"_Owchiwawa! I'm on it_."

When he got back to the beach, Ella and Stephanie looked at him in question. Ella asked, "Is something wrong, sobrino?"

"That was Mamá. Celia's body was found in Newark. She's been dead for a few months, but they just identified her. We'll all be going to back for the memorial in a couple days."

Ella put her hands on her face. "Oh, how horrible. How is your mother?"

"She and Papa are devastated. I've sent Hector to Newark to find out what he can."

Stephanie said, "Ranger, I'm so sorry about your sister, and I'm sorry I never met her."

"Babe, I'm sorry that I never introduced you to most of my family before now."

He looked down at Angel, who was hanging her head and leaning a little to one side. He pointed at her, and the two women looked at her and snickered. Ranger reached down and picked the sleepy little girl up and headed back to the house. He bathed the sand off of her, and put on a fresh diaper and shirt, the way her mother liked to sleep. She rolled over on her side and went to sleep immediately. Hearing the world was exhausting for her. She had fussed and pulled at the hearing aids a little the first two days, but she evidently realized quickly that when she pulled them off that she couldn't hear all those new sounds that she was enjoying for the first time. She was a very smart little girl.

He thought about his sister and her life. He was sad that she'd never tried to pull her life together, and he wasn't surprised that she'd hooked up with the wrong person, and gotten herself killed. He briefly thought how ironic it was that she was mostly likely living near where Stephanie had lived, then he dismissed it.

Ranger chartered a plane big enough to carry all the family in Miami who was going to Newark. He had also secured a block of rooms for them at a nearby hotel. Stephanie had seen both her doctor's prior to leaving, and Ella had helped her to pack for herself and Angel. He'd checked and the bench he'd ordered had now been delivered to the cemetery. They would have a small family gathering to deposit the ashes of his daughter and sister into the bench when they returned.

Stephanie didn't seem apprehensive about going back to Newark which was good. She had been fairly quiet, just playing with Angel and talking to Ella. He continued to initiate lovemaking every night, but she continued to resist him. He wanted to talk to Dr. Ortiz about it when they got back. He wanted to know the reason why she wasn't opening herself to him, she was holding back for some reason, and he was getting frustrated both emotionally and physically.

* * *

The memorial service was painful for his parents. It was never easy for a son to watch his mother shed tears of grief. He had only heard from Hector once. They were canvassing the entire area and offering a reward for any information on his sister. He and another man had even made gang contacts. The word was out, and the question of what happened to his sister, was the number one question on the street now, along with who wanted the information. If they were in the right area, the guy would have to be sweating by now. If the guy responsible didn't know who Celia was related to before, he now knew she was Ranger Manoso's sister, and exactly what that meant.

The detective, Pierce, did stop by the church and speak to him. He said, "I didn't know who you were, but I know now. You trying to scare this guy into cracking?"

Ranger just grinned at him. He said, "You do plan to let me know when you find the guy, don't you?"

Ranger grinned bigger, giving the man a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. "Of course."

The detective just shook his head and walked away. Ranger thought, _that guy is obviously no dummy_, he knew that he'd never hear from him again. In the long run, Ranger knew that it wouldn't matter. The police were undermanned, and the number of unsolved cases in Newark was long.

They had a big meal after the service at a reception hall not far from his parents house. Family and friends all gathered to pay their respects. Ranger's father looked bad. He spoke to him and Ranger hated the pain in his eyes. He touched his hand and said, "Can you find the person that did this to my baby, Carlos?"

"I'm working on it, Papa."

"When you find him, you make him pay, you hear me? This person dared to harm her and dump her like refuse..."

He moved his father to a chair at a table. "Papa, the person that did this awful thing will pay. Let me get you something to eat or drink."

"I want a stiff drink."

I gad not been long since his father's heart surgery. "How about we compromise and I bring you a glass of red wine."

His fathered grumbled and Ranger went to get him a glass. His mother was sitting with some of the family wiping an occasional tear. The little urn with Celia's ashes was sitting on the table close to her. Angel was being passed around the room and now Sara had her. He noticed that Sara was talking to Angel and tears were streaming down her face. After he delivered the wine to his father, he walked over to her. "Sara? You okay?"

She looked up at him with an odd expression on her face. "This child is so beautiful, her smile reminds me of Celia when she was small. She's yours now?"

He nodded. She looked serious then. "Don't you ever hurt or abandon this baby, Carlos. You owe her that much..."

She got up with Angel and placed her in his arms and then walked away. He had no idea what she had meant by those words, but it wasn't like Sara had never said strange or harsh things to him before. He just sighed and went to find Stephanie. She was sitting with Tank, Lula, Hal, and some of the other Rangemen. Lester hadn't spoken to him and was sitting with his own family. He'd already delivered his proposal to the Rangeman lawyer, and they'd already elevated Hal and Rodriguez to partners and core team members. He'd signed all the papers when he arrived yesterday. Williams had met him at the hotel after they'd arrived for a meeting. Tank was now his equal partner in the company, which he deserved. He had a brilliant analytical mind, was deliberate in his moves, and always deadly calm. Ranger smiled, mostly Tank was serious, then he had this other side that was like a big goofy kid along with his Mr. T schtick.

When he walked over to them, Lula put her hands up. "Give that baby to her Auntie Lula."

Ranger handed her over, but he thought, _visits with Auntie Lula would always be short and supervised_.

Hector approached him and he nodded toward a corner of the room near the restrooms. Ranger shook Hector's hand. "Word is definitely out, my man. Even the detective knew we were looking for this guy. Any news?"

"I was with this pretty boy last night. Says this dude in his building runs a chop-shop, and deals in hot swag. He was living with a nice looking Hispanic woman, and they were loud, then the noise just stopped a while back. Said he spoke to him just yesterday while getting his mail, and the front door of the building opened. The guy pulled a piece on an old lady. Sounds a little jumpy to me."

"Yes he does."

"You want to pay him a visit tonight?"

"I might. Check his apartment for Celia's belongings first. Leave it clean. If you find something, I want to know next if there's an abandoned building nearby. For what I'm planning, we'll need to do a partial redecorating job. I want the building empty, and I don't want him disturbed or found before he dies."

"I'm on it."

"Hector, take a partner."

"Okay, boss."

Ranger smiled as he walked away. It would be nice to wrap this up while he was here. He'd planned one special event, he could easily fit another one in for fun.

Stephanie had been in the bathroom stall when she heard Ranger's voice and looked up. There was a vent above her and he was evidently on the other side of the wall speaking to someone. She thought she had seen him talking to Hector, but they were speaking English now. She put her ear to the wall and listened. She shivered when she heard Ranger's words. He was talking about a redecorating job and she knew what that was, but he said something about someone dying. They had never hurt anyone intentionally when she had done that kind of job with them. She heard Ranger say something about a partner, and for some reason those words had made her feel sad. She straightened her clothes and opened the stall door to leave.

TBC -


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Again, can tell when you guys are uncomfortable. Thanks for the support to all. Carrotmusic, very kind words, thank you. Needed the boost, chick!**

**If you read the _Time Out Challenge_ last week by margaret aka whymelucylu, I urge you to go to my blog today and read the post please. It is now under mandycoltonfiction and is a dotcom. ****Believe me, I am as sick of this stuff as you maybe are and gave it careful thought before posting. Something happened just this morning that made my final decision.**

**Alix33 as always, depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 22**

Stephanie was having troubling thoughts after hearing Ranger's conversation on the other side of the wall. She felt sad as she was exiting the bathroom stall. Opening the door, she reached for her crutches that were leaning against the wall and turned as the door opened. Lester Santos walked in. "Hello beautiful."

"Lester, you do know you're in the women's restroom?"

He moved closer to her. "Uh huh, I know. I'm not here for the usual reason that I follow a woman into the restroom. I don't fuck prostitutes." He gave her a wicked smile. "So, my cousin commandeered a baby for you? Did he tell you how he managed that? Well, I'm pretty sure he fucked the social worker. You know he has a particular kind of sexual appetite. He likes it rough, and he likes group activities sometimes. Last time I checked, his mistress was still living in an apartment he keeps for those extracurricular activities. You probably have had some experience in group activities, in fact, we're not far from your old street walking ground. How much did you charge for a threesome, a DP?" He reached around her and grabbed her ass. "You know, one here, and one in the twot."

Stephanie swallowed and tried to take a step back, and he moved with her. She was against the wall now, his face close to hers and his eyes were intense and angry. "L...Lester..."

He laughed. "What? You don't remember? I heard since you took that leap off that bridge and into a shark's mouth you conveniently don't remember your...transgressions. I gotta hand it to you, when you make an irresponsible leap, anything can happen. Such as, people dying..."

His head moved toward her with this open mouthed grin, fast moving, and not much different from a frightening dream she'd had about the last seconds before a predator had her in its jaws. He grabbed her head, his eyes deadly cold, right before his lips touched hers, angry, and kissing her hard. She yelped in surprise, and pain as he bit her bottom lip until he drew blood. She couldn't move she was so stunned. He pulled back grinning with her blood on his lip, and she felt the coppery taste of the blood in her own mouth now. She had never remembered being afraid of Lester, but she was scared right now.

He said, "I don't need to worry about you, Bombshell. I don't need to think about payback anymore. You're going to be living it. You're about to become the devil's possession, and he's commanding, and works his favorite things very hard. You ever notice how often he trades his expensive cars? He's the same way with his women. When he gets tired of you, your life will be hell, or worse. You might just disappear..."

He took a couple steps back with that sick grin still on his face, staring with those crazy scary green eyes. Then wiped the blood from his mouth and turned. The door opened and closed, and she was suddenly alone, staring at the door, shaking. _My God_, she thought, _what just happened here, and who was that man?_

* * *

Lester looked around and grabbed a napkin, wiping the blood off his hand on his way to say goodbye to his family. He didn't hate Stephanie Plum, if he did, she would have been found just like Ranger's sister or not at all, a long time ago. He resented her, and Ranger. He had shoved his plaything down all their throats using Rangeman and company funds. From the time he'd claimed her as his unofficial woman, he'd made us all her idiot babysitters. Her stupid predisposition for the ridiculous had taken down half of their men, even Ranger took a bullet in the leg one time.

That lucrative government contract Ranger had been offered when they first opened the Trenton office had been shoved aside, then declined. The worst was that the whole core team was forced to stay in that stinking hole called Trenton, when they could have been in Miami, working and living the good life. They had all done some shitty missions for a while, then Ranger began doing solo missions. Bobby and he had always wondered if Ranger hadn't made a deal to take part of that exclusive contract just for himself. Bobby had never been as piqued about it as he had been. Bobby was more laid back, going to school, and content wherever we all were. Wherever Lester was.

Lester had taken him for granted. Bobby had gotten him through some hard shit in the Rangers and saved his life on a mission. One particular time when intel and orders had gotten fucked up through channels, they had arrived on a devastating and sickening scene. He had been exhausted from days of fire fights, adrenaline highs, and very little sleep, almost losing his shit that day. Bobby had held him and rocked him that night, and that's when everything had changed.

Bobby had loved him more than anyone ever had. He was his best friend, became his lover, knew him better than anyone because he cared so much. They never fully divulged their relationship, not to any of the men because it simply wasn't their business to know. The two of them weren't the sappy hand holding types. They came together like thunder, and then held each other at night on occasion. They simply liked spending time being together. So, Bob had never said anything about being exclusive. He understood that Lester still liked the soft skin, curves, and parts of a woman too. Yeah, he was a sex addict. A horndog. Exactly how the men had always described him.

If his activities had hurt Bobby, he'd never voiced it. Not once. He resented Stephanie Plum because her part took Bobby from him before he had the chance to say goodbye. He would have had time with him, would have gotten to tell him, and show him how much that he loved him by caring for him until the end. He fucking hated it every goddamn time Ranger, and Tank said Bobby was better off taking a bullet.

Nobody is better off taking a bullet. They had no clue what it means to have a real partner in life. Their hearts were so cold, and death is so second nature to them, they don't feel anymore. Tank puts his own cats down when they get sick, and I heard a rumor that Ranger actually fucked Stephanie, and sent her back to Morelli maybe more than once. Those aren't men that know shit about real love. They know how to covet and secure temporary comfort. He was done with all of them, finished with the dirty work, and he planned to change, and pick his life up again in a new place. Deep down, he even maybe felt a little sympathy for what was to come for Stephanie Plum…

* * *

Stephanie didn't know how long she stood there against the wall shaking, and unable to move. There was a knock and she heard Ranger's voice. "Stephanie? Are you in there?"

She couldn't command her mouth to speak. The door opened and Ranger looked in at her. "Babe, what's wrong? You're as white as a ghost."

He walked up to her and reached out, touching her lip with his thumb, then furrowed his brows. "Your lip is bleeding."

She finally found her voice and said, "I...I'm not feeling well, Ranger. Could I take a cab back to the hotel?"

"Angel and I both will go back with you, Babe. Did you have a run in with the door or something involving the crutches?"

"Yep. Something like that," she whispered.

He gently pulled her away from the wall and wrapped his arm around her, helping her hobble out the door. Stephanie scanned the room before she moved, when she didn't see Lester she started her hobble toward the entrance.

She heard Ranger say something about Angel and saying goodbye to his family. She didn't understand anything that was going on here. She wanted... She wanted to close her eyes and open them, and be back in her old apartment in Trenton where she'd been happy, spending a couple of nights a week with Joe and Bob, doing stakeouts and chasing skips with the old Ranger. Eating meatball subs with her cop friends at Pino's and donuts with Connie and Lula in Vinnie's office. Even eating pot roast dinners on Sunday at her parents house, and taking grandma Mazur to viewings at Stiva's. That's what she wanted. She didn't like this scary, alien world she now found herself in, and she had no idea who to trust.

Ranger had hired some limos for the day. After picking up Angel and saying goodbye to his parents, he led them to one parked in front of the hall. Stephanie stopped and stared at it. There was something bothering her about the car and she was trying to remember what it was. The driver opened the door and Ranger said, "Get in, Babe."

Angel was almost asleep before they arrived at the hotel. Ranger helped Stephanie out of the car and handed her the crutches, and carried Angel inside. When they got to the suite, he asked her, "Are you having pain, Babe."

"I'm alright. I just want to rest."

"Okay. I'll put Angel in the bed with you. I have some more business to attend to while I'm here."

He helped her into bed and removed her shoes. "You want me to help you undress and get comfortable?"

"No. I'm fine," she said.

Ranger removed his suit and dressed in street clothes. Stephanie watched as he then dressed himself with all of his weapons. She closed her eyes and scooted close to Angel, wrapping a protective arm around her tiny figure as she heard the suite door close.

Stephanie napped and woke when she felt Angel stirring. She changed her damp diaper, and ordered a meal from room service that they both could share. She then played with her until they both became sleepy again. Stephanie dressed them both for bed and they snuggled together. She was so very troubled, and before she went to sleep, she thought about the comfort that this little baby that was now hers gave her at this difficult time in her life.

She woke with a start when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes, she saw a figure move stealthily past the bed toward the bathroom door. It was Ranger back, and she turned her head and glanced at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning. The bathroom light flicked on and he stepped through the doorway and Stephanie almost gasped out loud. She only saw him for a couple of seconds, but she could tell that he was covered in blood.

She heard the shower running for a long time, and the toilet flush, and then the door opened again. She closed her eyes right before she felt the bed sag on the other side of Angel. The blood had evidently not been his. She had to go to the bathroom and she was curious. She lay there until she heard his breathing change and then she got up and hobbled to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Stephanie looked in the shower. It was mostly clean except for some pink colored water still spiraling down the drain. There was a hotel dry cleaning bag sitting on the floor by the vanity and she opened it. His bloody clothing was inside. She didn't know why she felt the need to do it, but she stuck her hand inside and pulled out the shirt that was on top. There weren't any rips, tears or a bullet hole in it. She opened the cabinet under the sink and found some more supplies. Some small trash bags and more of the laundry bags were inside. She placed the shirt in a trash bag and left it under the sink, pulling the string on the other bag and closing it again.

As she was standing, she heard Ranger's voice on the other side of the door and jumped. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I woke when you got in bed. I had to go to the bathroom. I'll be right out."

"I'm going to grab about four hours of sleep. You and Angel go ahead and have breakfast. "

"Okay."

She used the toilet and flushed, hobbling back to bed. She lay there thinking about yesterday and all the disturbing conversations before, and, those bloody clothes. If she had to guess, they had something to do with the conversation outside the restroom. Had he found his sister, Celia's, killer? She was having flashbacks now of the night Eddie Abruzzi had kidnapped she and her sister. The last night he was alive. She remembered Ranger's eyes when he had looked at her before he left her with Joe in that parking lot. They were angry and deadly cold. Despite being covered by a blanket, she began to tremble.

She lay there for two hours, but sleep didn't come again. She felt Angel stir and picked her up. She hobbled out with her and set her on the floor in front of the TV and turned on some cartoons. Then she went back for Angel's bag and her own robe.

She laughed watching Angel's excitement. She loved Curious George, which was ironic. A mischievous and curious little monkey that couldn't speak evil, and never was intended to see it, or hear it. Blood and Curious George didn't belong in the same world. The thought of Angel seeing Ranger the way she'd seen him last night gripped her, and made her heart hurt. She felt an intense need to protect her child. She thought, _this must be what motherhood really feels like_.

Ranger got up after a while and came in the living area and kissed them both. "Good morning, Babe. I'm going out for a little while and then I have a surprise for later. Angel is going to stay with my parents tonight."

She felt a moment of panic. "We can't take her? She might get upset if we leave her."

"She'll be fine and Angel would be perfect for cheering my mother up."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

TBC -


	23. Chapter 23

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Wow, just wow! I was overwhelmed by the reviews and all your PM's on Wednesday. You guys are awesome. **

Snicker. A common comment from you guys is that this story is gripping, but driving you nuts. I've heard it a bunch, and it makes me laugh. I sent this to my crazy gal pal, jwarden. Kind of an explanation of the Plum world in this story.

_Take Stephanie and Ranger and the characters and remove all the humorous antics, good luck, fiction, etc. Replace it all with reality. Things would go seriously wrong quickly. Ranger is deadly, and has secrets. His men are the same. Mercenaries ARE not big beefy pussycats. They are cold-blooded and mechanical, greedy and otherwise. That is what you want to picture here. Stephanie, is really an innocent. She's just a bumbler from a middle classed home, with a meddling mother, and a mutual infatuation with a neighborhood bad boy for most of her life. She likes excitement and freedom, taking the bounty hunting job, and got a hot sidekick to help her. Now, after unfortunate things have happened, and her problems spiraled out of control, she's getting slapped like a fish in the face with the reality of who she was playing footsies with all that time. She's living with him and getting an uncomfortable dose of scary TMI. Her big dilemma will be, can I live with myself with what I know, and do I want this man to raise my daughter? Food for thought._

However, my crazy girl likes the hot bad boys and says YES! She would overlook the bad stuff to stay with a Ranger. She wants to know, does that make her a bad person and mom (joking)? Good question. What do you readers think? Except, we're not judging j-girl, I just want to know what the rest of you would say for fun. How bad would it have to get for you to tip-toe with Angel toward the door?

Poppie - Whoever you are, honey. The angst ain't gonna get much better. I stated it clearly in the summary of the story, and the end will be a total train crash. So, if you need to stop reading, go ahead. Better do it now. Nobody is making you look. I've never written a story like this or an ending like it, I even disturbed myself, but it's done. I'm all in now, baby!

**Jenarden thanks for pointing out that I switched between third and first when Lester was talking. I'm still learning. I went back to first for my Halloween tale and now I'm having problems with it because I've been writing this story. OY!**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 23**

Ranger left without having breakfast and came back about two hours later. He had told Stephanie before he left just to put her cosmetics, and a change of clothes in her overnight bag. Then to fill one for Angel. When he returned, he gathered up their things, and filled a bag for himself. Last, he called for a bellman, and called for the limo to come around to the front door.

When the knock came signalling that the bellman had arrived, Ranger opened the door, and placed their bags on the cart along with a suit bag. After loading the limo, and getting in, he gave the driver an address and some minor directions. We drove into a residential area and pulled up to a modest house. Ranger smiled picking up Angel, and said that he would be right back. Stephanie said to Angel, "Give Mommy a kiss."

Angel puckered her little lips and Ranger chuckled. Then he disappeared with her and Stephanie instantly felt sadness at being without the little girl who had her heart. She was beginning to wonder if the saying, _love of her life_, would have a different meaning in hers. Ranger returned to the car smiling and took her hand. He gave the driver another address and in a few minutes they pulled up to a bridal boutique. Stephanie felt gripping panic and turned to Ranger. "Why are we here?"

He just grinned and got out of the car. The driver popped the lid on the trunk and he got his suit bag out and came back to help her. He carried her up the steps and the driver brought his bag. A lady met them and motioned for him to come with her. She led them to a room with an ornate mirror and a Queen Anne style loveseat. He sat Stephanie down and the woman began chattering. "I have already pulled the dresses and shoes in the sizes you gave me. I'll be right back."

Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that this was all there was to his surprise, but her gut was twisting and telling her she had no such luck.

The woman wheeled in a rack of dresses and Ranger went through them and moved two to the end. "I want to see these two, and she'll need the under things that go with them."

The woman asked him instead of Stephanie, "What would you like? Something in a bustier or perhaps a simple garter and stocking with a demi bra?"

He looked at the dresses and Stephanie. "The latter, two pieces, no stockings. She has a dressing on her leg. If you have something crotchless, I'd prefer that."

He then rattled off her sizes and the woman just nodded and walked away like asking for kinky underwear was normal. Stephanie's felt her face flush crimson. Oh God, she was developing a headache and now her stomach was fluttering, but it wasn't the anticipation kind, it was the sick feeling kind.

The woman came back with some boxes and opened them. Ranger, of course, pointed to what _he_ wanted, and the woman handed them to Stephanie. She just looked at them both. "What? You want me to put these on now?"

"Yes, Babe. We're going to leave dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because we have plans for this evening."

She looked at the woman. "Can we have a few moments alone, please?"

The woman walked out and Stephanie said, "What are we really doing here, Ranger?"

"We're getting married tonight," he said simply,

She said through her teeth, "That's not a surprise that you spring on a potential bride. You never even asked me if I wanted to participate."

He grinned and got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. "Stephanie Plum, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Tonight?"

"Ranger, please don't do this to me right now. I'm not in any state of mind to make a decision like this and you know that. I don't know myself right now, much less what I want. Can we just buy the dress, and wait until I heal, and we've had the chance to spend more time together?"

He shook his head. "No, Babe. It's happening tonight."

"But..."

His face changed and he said, "Stephanie, trust me, you don't have other choices in your life right now. We're doing this tonight, and it will be all good. Undress and put the garments on, please."

She swallowed down a glob of bile and slowly nodded. It was like she was watching herself from above, as she undressed like a robot and put the skimpy undergarments on. It was mechanical. He handed her one of the dresses and she took it off the hanger and pulled it over her head. He looked at it and shook his head and then grabbed the other one and gave it to her. It was a body hugging slip style dress with beading and a side slit. When she put it on, he smiled. Then he began undressing himself and changing. "Go to the rack and choose a pair of shoes, Babe."

She hobbled over. Words like that in the past would have made her giddy with excitement, right now she was worried that when she bent over to look she would just hork, so she tried to squat while browsing. She finally just plopped down on the floor with a groan. Ranger turned and said, "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I didn't hurt myself." But, yes, I'm in pain.

She chose a pair of strappy sandals with beading and a sturdier heel. Ranger stuck his head out the door and asked for the woman to come back in. Then he helped Stephanie up off the floor and back to the sofa lounger and buckled the sandals on her feet. The woman walked over and handed him a garter and smiled. He pulled up Stephanie's dress and picked up the foot of the uninjured leg, and put the garter over it and pushed it up her leg to her thigh while smiling, then turned to the woman and said, "We're almost finished. Could you please help her do something with her hair? Maybe up and secure it with something to match her dress."

The woman said, "My, you are quite a commanding man, with very good taste, I might add." She looked him up and down. He was barefooted, wearing a black designer suit, and buttoning his shirt. She looked at Stephanie."You are a very lucky lady to have caught the eye of such a strong, handsome man who obviously knows what he likes."

Stephanie did a mental eye-roll and thought, _lady, I would trade places with you in a minute if it would get my poor butt out of this proverbial soup pot_.

The woman asked her to follow and Stephanie hobbled behind her to a chair in another room. The woman got behind her and began working. She left and came back and stuck something in her hair. She asked Stephanie if she had makeup and Stephanie nodded. "It's in the car."

"Why don't I have Mr. Manoso get if for you and we'll freshen up your makeup before you go."

The woman sashayed out of the room and Stephanie groaned, "Whatever makes you both happy."

She sat there thinking about the last few days, and about her thoughts this morning about being a mother to Angel. Stephanie wasn't stupid. She always knew Ranger had secrets, and she knew what he really was. She knew what he did when he went _in the wind_, and the definition of mercenary. They had no rules, and the scary thought was that they likely had very little, if any, conscience.

Sitting here, an off thought came to her, she maybe had an inkling now of what a mob wife might feel like. She'd gotten too close, danced with the devil, seen and heard too much. His insurance was making her life no longer hers, and now she was to be initiated into his world. Maybe she should just try to be grateful that she was worthy enough. She knew that he did love Angel. Mobsters were known for protecting their families fiercely. Thinking of this as a life sentence was negative and wouldn't help her to adjust. Then there was the fact that Ranger was the most desirable man she'd ever laid eyes on. Her bedroom duties as a wife wouldn't be a big sacrifice. He was good. She knew one thing for sure, she was strong enough, and would do whatever was necessary to protect Angel.

With these last thoughts, she decided to put a smile on her face, and enjoy the fantasy. Even if it turned out to be only for one night. The woman and Ranger walked in the room and she turned and smiled at him. He had his suit on with a black tie, and designer shoes and he looked so handsome. "You look handsome, Ranger."

He smiled back her. "Thank you, Babe. You're a beautiful bride. I do regret that your leg is not a little better. I want to dance with you tonight."

She laughed. "Oh, that wouldn't be fun to watch."

He winked. "We can manage."

The woman helped to apply her makeup, and when they finished, she turned to Ranger. He nodded and walked over to help her up, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She said, "All that work and you just smudged me."

He gave her a wolf grin. "Find a place to tuck your lipstick, Babe. I plan to be doing that a lot tonight."

She was feeling the burn again, and it was traveling south at a very high-speed. Bingo. Shit, she was wearing less than half a panty. She whispered, "Stop doing that, Ranger. I'm in a thin, flimsy white dress with hardly anything underneath."

He chuckled and winked. "Ready to go?"

Did she have a choice? No, he'd made that clear. She decided to smile. "Ready, I guess."

She thanked the woman and Ranger handed her his credit card. She'd never seen one like it before. It was all black. The woman looked at it and cocked her head, before giving him a huge smile and walking away. Stephanie asked, "Where is this happening?"

"The Poconos."

She snorted. "That is so tacky. Are we going to stay in one of those rooms with the heart-shaped bed and tub?"

"The bed looked round. We only have one night. I'll take us on a family honeymoon later."

She thought she would give it one more try. "Why don't we just wait and do what we really want to do?"

"No, Babe. It's happening tonight."

The woman came back with the credit card and receipt, and wished them well. Now Ranger was gathering up their things for them to leave. This was really happening.

In two hours, they were at the resort. A bellman came out and helped them with their things. Ranger went to the front desk to check in and then came back and took her hand. A hotel representative led them down a hall and out on a deck where a man and woman were already waiting. The woman handed her a bouquet and the man pinned a boutonniere on Ranger's lapel.

Ranger took her hand and the man began the wedding ceremony. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She thought, O_h God, you up there that I haven't talked to in like forever, please help me now._

She didn't remember the words or even uttering the words. Ranger placed a band on her finger encrusted with white and black diamonds, and handed her an identical ring for her to place on his hand. It was over quickly and then she heard the words that they were man and wife. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a very sensuous kiss.

She was asked to sign the marriage certificate and then Ranger took her hand and led her back in to the hotel. It was done. She was married to Ranger, she was Mrs. Manoso. She had daydreamed and fantasized about such a day. She never thought seriously about it, it was something she'd been told that she couldn't have. She thought that was maybe why she took the moments that he offered and gave him what they both wanted. The memories would have been something to keep for her daydreams later on in life. She had realistically seen herself in a life with Joe and Bob. A more laid back and normal life. The life her parents had raised her to expect. Ranger's real world was being revealed to her a little more daily, and it was sounding like a truly harsh and scary place. And maybe very deadly.

"Where are we going now?"

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "To have dinner and a dance. Then we're going to our room for our honeymoon night."

He swept her off her feet and up into his arms and walked into the hotel. People they passed in the hallway clapped for them, and some whistled. They finally arrived at the restaurant and Ranger placed her back on her feet, threading his fingers through hers and pulling her inside with him.

The maître d' smiled at them when he saw them and grabbed menus telling them to follow him that he had a special table for the newlyweds. Newlyweds? How strange that word sounded to her ears, and she looked down at her wedding band. He led them to a candle lit table near a fireplace and pulled the chair out for Stephanie. Then he handed them both menus and told them that someone would be there to take their beverage orders.

Ranger took her left hand with his own left one and kissed her ring finger. He asked, "Do you like the bands?"

They were strangely beautiful, but exactly what she would have expected from Ranger. White gold or platinum most likely, knowing him. They had unique engraving work on both sides of a channel that held both the white and black diamonds, alternating three and three. She looked up at him. "I think they're very you, Ranger."

He laughed. "If you're a good wife, I'll buy you something beautiful to go with that band."

Really? She was curious about that remark. "What constitutes a good wife to you?"

He kissed her hand again. "If you take care of my needs and comfort, I'll reciprocate. There's not much I can't give you, Babe. Do you realize that?"

"Why couldn't you have let me know that you wanted me a long time ago? All this time later, and after all these changes I must have gone through is just confusing. You said that you didn't want to be married again."

He said, "It wasn't the right time. Then again, time and circumstances have changed my thinking."

The waiter came and he ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon and some water. Ranger ordered for them both. Oysters on the half shell for appetizer. Pan seared salmon with asparagus, chili chicken with avocado, and chocolate fondant.

Stephanie moaned as she ran her spoon through the gooey fondant with caramel sauce and fresh whipped cream. Ranger had even shared some with her. He was grinning through the whole meal. "What's the significance of this meal, Ranger? Everybody knows about oysters."

He winked at her again. "This whole meal was loaded with aphrodisiacs, Babe. Not only that, it was a healthy meal. Should give us enough energy to last the night."

She was a little tipsy from the champagne and said, "Ever think that might be a problem for you? You already have mega testosterone problems. You have too much."

He burst out laughing. "Babe..."

"I'm just saying..."

Grinning at her. He said, "I think the dance is out for tonight, and it's time to take you back to the to the room, wife."

She just responded, "Okay. Works for me."

He paid the waiter and walked her out to the hallway, then swept her up again. She helped him by punching the elevator buttons and using the key card in the door. He carried her over the threshold and to the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. Her eyes were at pants level and she looked at them and then up at him. "Mr. Manoso, you have a problem in your pants there."

He burst out laughing again. "We're going to work on that problem right now, Mrs. Manoso."

"Oh. Right."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Lots of fun reviews. I love reading them and sharing the highlights. You guys are funny! So many of you have Ranger vision, I'm amazed. You're forcing my typing hand to make him even more icky. ****I will give Stephanie a little honeymoon time with the big stud in black before the ball(s) drops.**

**shirley jones 50999 - She says she's stockpiling chocolate for the end of the story and going to blame me for her weight gain. Snicker.**

**I'm rushing this out a little. I may have to have surgery very soon. Gotta hernia that developed from another surgery. Was putting it off, then felt a pain and a tear about two weeks ago. Been in so much pain can't hardly sit and write this week. Want it done before Xmas and before my book drops. Sigh. It's always something isn't it?**

**Naughty warning in this chapter.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 24**

Ranger deposited a tipsy Stephanie on the bed. She watched as he pulled his jacket off, his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving her. Taking just two steps to the end of the bed, he squatted down while grinning, and crawled right up under her dress. She felt his fingers playing with the garter, but instead of pulling it down, it went up. All the way up. He gently spread her legs wide and she jumped as suddenly he was there, kissing her happy place. She had forgotten that her panties were the accessible kind. Ooh, that felt good, and she'd forgotten how good he was.

She gripped the coverlet on the bed and moaned until she finally let go. Then she felt the garter moving down her leg and his head appeared with it in his teeth. _Nice trick, but the first was better,_ she thought.

He didn't waste time crawling up her body like a panther, pulling her dress as he went and then over her head. He stood on his knees straddling her and removed the shirt and dropped it over the side of the bed, then unbuckled his belt and unzipped as she watched. The pants came down slowly until she was ogling him in all his naked glory. And glanced at his ring and thought, _that is really mine now_. Last, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. She was left with her sandals, the barely there panties and the tiny strapless bra.

He moved from over her to beside her on the bed. She closed her eyes as he ran his knuckles from her neck down to her navel, then back up before pulling the bra cups down. He raised his head, and then his lips followed the trail his knuckles had taken ending with a nipple in his mouth, and the other getting attention from the other hand. A low growling sound came from deep inside his chest. He sounded like he was hungry again. He looked up at her and grinned. "I am hungry, Babe. I've been hungry for you."

After a few minutes, he began kissing his way up her chest to her shoulders, then her neck. He peppered light kisses all over her face before he touched her lips, just barely. His hand moved behind her neck, pulling her head toward him, and then the kiss changed to something she could only describe as the kiss of possession. He whispered in her ear, "I've wanted to do very bad things to you for a while. You used to want me the same way. Do you want me now, Babe?"

Oh, God yes! She whispered back to him, "Yes."

Ranger had waited patiently to have her again. She had looked so beautiful in that dress, and now so naughty and innocent at the same time wearing white. The fact that she belonged to him now was heady, and he was at a new height of arousal. He was hard enough to pound nails, he wanted to be inside her so bad. His wife. His, to do with what he pleased.

Her sweet pussy had tasted so good when he'd taken her in his mouth. He had to hold her stomach down as she'd bucked and moaned. My God, he'd forgotten how well she used to respond to him. Her nipples had been so hard in anticipation of his touch, and it had further turned him on. He'd taken each one in his mouth eliciting deep moans from her. He gave them both attention until she'd begun to wiggle and he chuckled.

He kissed her whole body, ending at her lips. He wanted her badly, to possess her again, as his own. If he didn't enter her now, he felt he might explode, so he spread her legs again with his knees, positioned himself at her entrance, then took her mouth and kissed her hard as he plunged inside her. He stroked her easily at first and then just couldn't help himself, he began fucking her in earnest. He pumped her tight passage hard.

She suddenly tensed, and seized, and he raised his head to look at her face. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. What the hell was happening? She clenched him so tight, and hard that he spewed his seed almost painfully inside her. Her whole body was tightening and releasing, then she started jerking. Fuck! She was having a seizure. He pulled out of her and jumped off the bed running to grab his belt. After a couple tries, he managed to get it between her teeth to keep her from biting her tongue.

About five minutes later her body finally began to relax and she lay quiet and unconscious. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dr. Ortiz. His call went to voicemail and he cursed. His next thought was to look up information about seizures, causes, triggers, harmful effects, and after effects. It was times like this that he really missed Bobby.

He read that anything could bring on a seizure, and they were usually linked to past brain trauma. There wasn't anything he could do except wait for her to wake up, and the time it took varied from person to person. He read that infrequent seizures were not necessarily harmful, and sometimes they denoted healing was taking place. Still, it didn't keep him from being worried about her. She still had plenty of residual effects from her near drowning.

Damn, his cock was still twitching from the way she'd squeezed him. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, he was hard again. He looked down at Stephanie's almost naked form and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He slowly ran his hand up and down her body. He whispered in her ear, "Wake up for me, Babe."

He groaned as he held her against him, this was not what he'd expected for his honeymoon night. He had wanted to spend most of the night inside her. He held her close, kissing her neck. Dios, he thought he could almost cum just like this, just by holding her and rubbing against her. He was literally going to cum when suddenly she moved, opening her eyes. Her face changed and she raised a hand, snarled at him, and slashed him across the face with her fingernails.

He yelled out in surprise and pain, "Aghh!" Then let her go and rolled away from her, touching his face and looking at his hand. She'd drawn blood and now she was raising up on all fours, and shaking, looking at him like she wanted to kill him. Her blue eyes were dark and dilated. What the fuck was happening in her head?

She hissed. "Never touch me unless I give you permission or I will carve your face the next time..."

He stared at her a moment. "You're my wife now, Stephanie, and you will not threaten me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She sneered then making the hair stand up on his arms. "What's wrong with me? You, are what's wrong with me, Ranger Manoso."

"Babe, I've put a call in to Dr. Ortiz. You had a seizure, and now you're acting strange."

"Why would I be acting strange? Would you have anything to do with that?"

"Babe…?"

She got off the bed. "Shut up, Ranger. I don't need Dr. Ortiz, I need to get away from you."

She kicked off the shoes, stripped the bra and panties off and dropped them on the floor, stomping to the bathroom. When she came out, she grabbed the coverlet off the bed and strode out of the room. He lay there unbelieving this wedding night and he was worried. He thought he was ahead. What had just happened, and had his new wife just had a setback of some kind, caused by the seizure?

Ranger went to the bathroom to tend to his face and pulled on some lounge pants. He then went out to check on Stephanie and found her totally knocked out, sleeping naked on the sofa in the living area wrapped in the coverlet. He wanted to carry her back to bed, but was reluctant. He was hoping that when she woke, she would be more like herself again.

Ranger woke hearing the shower running the next morning. Stephanie walked out naked and picked clothes out of her bag to put on. "Babe, your leg is better?"

She looked down at it and up at him. "I've dealt with worse pain. You would know."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I want to get Angel. Now."

"Angel is fine. I'll order breakfast and shower. Then we'll go."

"I _said_, that I want her now. I won't eat until we get her."

He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't back to herself and this was yet another version of Stephanie. This one he didn't like, at all.

He rose and passed her, heading for the shower. She was already packed when he got out. He gathered everything else they'd brought and called for the limo. As he was leaving the room, he noticed a shimmer of white sticking out from under the bed. He reached for it and pulled it out. It was her wedding dress. He raised the bed ruffle and looked and the rest of her bridal wear was there as well. He sighed and pulled it all out and stuffed it in his own bag.

He checked out of the hotel and Stephanie headed outside. When they got in the limo, he went to take her hand. She pulled it away and looked down at the ring and smirked. "Don't act like you really give a care about me, Ranger." She pulled the ring off and dropped it in his lap. "What a farce. I don't even understand why you did it."

He looked down at the ring and asked, "Babe, what happened last night? Tell me what you remember now?"

She grinned at him. "Everything. Why did you move up a wedding? Were you expecting that I would remember soon? You shouldn't have fucked me, Ranger. You just...shouldn't...have done that."

He felt a chill. This was the disturbed Stephanie on steroids. Would he or Angel either one be safe with her? The one thing that he couldn't do was let her think she was in control.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard, making her grimace. Then he picked up the ring and forcefully slid it back on her finger. "We are married, you are my wife, and I will fuck you anytime, any place, and anywhere that I want to have the pleasure."

She glared at him. "You're worse than Joe. What you did was worse than flying me off to Vegas. At least I had a whole picture of what was going on."

He hit a button and raised the dark glass behind the driver and reached under Stephanie's skirt and grabbed her panties, ripping them away. He growled, "Do not compare me to that fucking Italian puppy you led around by his dick for years."

She raised her hand to slap him and he grabbed both of her hands, held them over her head, and unzipped. "Don't...even...think...about...it," she hissed.

"Oh, I'm already done thinking, wife..."

He moved over her, and pushing into her hard and she shrieked at him. He fucked her and whispered in her ear. "Stephanie, I don't want to hurt you, but you will obey me now. You'll sleep in my bed, make love to me every night, and care for my child. That is what I demand."

She snarled back at him. "I didn't want that life before with Joe, and I don't want it now! Damn you for forcing it on me when I didn't have a choice!"

He slowed when she began breathing hard. "Babe, I'm not Morelli. I do love you, and I won't make you play house. I'll give you anything you desire if you'll please just give yourself to me."

She had tears in her eyes when she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed him hard and drew blood before she pulled back. He reached between them and brought her to climax. Then he spoke loving words to her in Spanish in her ear until she calmed. He stroked her until she was aroused again and this time, he made love to her. When they both came it was explosive, as explosive as their relationship would obviously be now.

After they finished, he just held her in his arms for a while. She didn't speak, but he could almost hear her mind working. He guessed that reboot was still going on that Dr. Ortiz had mentioned, and there was a lot of anger in there now. He certainly wanted to get her back there as soon as possible.

He let her go and they both straightened their clothing. Stephanie spent a few minutes on her hair and makeup and looked down. She raised her hands in frustration. "I'm pantiless again. What is it with you and your aversion to underwear?"

He grinned. "It was a military thing. Socks were necessary, underwear wasn't."

She looked at him. "Does Lester hate me, Ranger?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?"

She touched her lip that was bleeding again. He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. "He did this to my lip. He kind of accosted me in that restroom and he was talking weird."

He was pissed. "He hurt you?"

She threw up her hands again. "Hurting and degrading women obviously runs in your family. All I want to know is if he hates me, and I'll steer clear of him."

"Babe, I have told you that I'm sorry for what I did here in Newark when I found you. I was angry then and he's still angry about Bobby. I don't think he'll ever change now, but you don't have to worry about seeing him again for a long while. He's moving to L.A. to start his own division."

"Goody for that. Did you fuck Sylvia to get Angel?"

Shit. _She's making up for her lost time and coming at him with both barrels_, he thought. "No, I didn't."

"What exactly happened?"

"They were going to take her away. Sylvia came on to me and offered up a kind of deal if I got rid of you. I led her to the door. She told her supervisor some of the story and was taken off the case. Her supervisor was still going to take Angel, unless we went to court. I was not going to let that happen. Hector found out that her birth certificate had been issued and we gave her up for a night, then took her back, making sure that she would be lost in their system. She's ours now and there is nothing that they can do."

She smiled a genuine smile. "I should thank Hector myself. I hope you rewarded him well."

He smiled back. "He was thanked very well, Babe."

"Tell me about your mistress. You're not touching me again until I have proof that she's history.

He made a face. "Where the hell is this all coming from?"

"Lester, and you tell that jerk that I don't know the price for a DDP, because it wasn't on my menu. Nor was Asian or Greek. I'll not be without protection from now on. I mean I'll have a knife, and you are not going to ride me bareback again until I get back to the doctor. And, that hussy is history, Ranger. You can relay to him that if he ever comes at me like that again, I'll cut him."

"I'll take care of Lester, and I'm telling you the truth since we're being blunt here. I kept a mistress for more than one purpose. First, you know how I felt about relationships, second, for what you experienced in Newark when I picked you up. Rough sex is how I deal with stress and aggression. We don't have to include three-ways and DDP, but the rest of your menu will be fully available to me in our bedroom if you want me to get rid of her for good."

"Why would I let you do that to me again? You hurt me."

He sighed. "What I did, was wrong. I ruined an experience for you that doesn't have to hurt. I won't hurt you again unless you fight me."

Stephanie raised her voice. "So I don't get a choice, again? See, these are the kinds of things that you talk about _before _you get married, Ranger!"

She was almost shrieking by the time she got to the end. He reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "Babe, our sex life doesn't have to be a make-it or break-it issue for us. We were pretty well matched in that area before, and you always satisfied me. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you again. All I'm asking is that you let me share with you, and broaden your sexual experiences. I know you alone are capable of satisfying me, and I can do the same for you. I think you can even handle me when I'm feeling...aggressive."

She mumbled, "Maybe, but you still shouldn't forget that I'll be dressed, and ready the next time you drop your pants and come at me in anger. You could very well find yourself short a family jewel or just plain short-er."

Ranger burst out laughing. "Babe..."

"Since we're being honest with each other, I have another question," she said.

"Shit. I'm going to fucking kill Santos."

She smacked his leg. "This one doesn't have anything to do with him. Why did you come in covered in blood the other night?"

He squeezed her hand and sighed, then looked into her eyes."You saw me?"

She nodded. "I had some of my men putting out the word that I was looking for Celia's killer and offering a reward. Hector found him by accident before we got word back. We checked his apartment and found proof. He kept the stuff that was valuable, and one of the items was a communion gift that my parents gave her when she was a girl, it was a necklace and engraved."

Stephanie looked down at their hands and back up at him. "Did you kill him?"

He shook his head. "No, he was alive when I left him."

"Did you order one of your men to kill him?"

"No Babe, but he is suffering for what he did."

She slowly nodded her head, like in understanding. "What are you going to do with the necklace?"

"I'm going to give it to my Papa to give him peace and closure before he dies. He asked me to find the man and make him pay."

"What about your mother?"

"She believes in God's wrath. She'll be praying for Celia till the end of her days."

"What do you believe, Ranger?"

"Babe, I believe in what I can see, hear and feel. I wouldn't burden an innocent like you with those things I've seen. If there is a God, his wrath is slow. That's why the government hires guys like me."

He reached for her and kissed her for several minutes, and pulled her leg up into his lap. "How is this leg? Do we need to change the dressing tonight?"

"It's not bad. I'm ready to ditch the dressing and let it get some air. It feels like it's time."

He said, "It probably is. We'll go home tomorrow. I want you to see your doctor and that neurologist too about the seizure, then we'll start sessions with Dr. Ortiz again."

She groaned. "Babe, you don't think she can help us during our adjustment with being newly married and with Angel?"

She smiled. "Angel, is the normal in our relationship, and she'll probably be the glue."

He smiled back at her. "Yes she will. I love you, Stephanie Manoso."

She smiled back. "I loved you for a long time, Ranger Manoso, and you broke my heart when you left me all alone."

He kissed her again. "I know and I'm sorry."

TBC -

I grew up with a friend who was an epileptic. Drugs got better and helped him with a better life. Was no normal life for him for sure.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Good reviews, some of you are quiet again. The Ranger ick is coming. Honeymoon is over, rover. **

**Some comments on seizures left. They can be debilitating and life changing. My friend's mother thinks that his was caused by a car accident in the family car. However, they didn't begin right away. They arrived when he got his drivers permit, and they never stopped. Tough time to hit a teen. They just about ruined his life. He didn't get a license and drive or keep a job until the creation of some meds that really worked. By then, he was in his 30's. When he had seizures, they were violent and, it was hard to watch. He'd had to have stitches in his tongue before, and his head from falling. He would stay out from minutes to a couple hours. However, the longer he stayed out, the more lucid and normal he was when he woke. The short periods, he would wake up kind of crazy. So, everyone is different. There were signs when he was going to have one. He would get quiet and stare shortly before, and his fine motor skills would be off, or he would shake slightly. FYI-A trigger for him was alcohol. He smoked weed until the meds that worked came out. Again, another case _for_ medical Mary Jane. **

**Funny story I'll share. His mother was a sweetheart, it was funny hearing her say, "Greggie is downstairs having his marijuana cigarette." He hung wallpaper at one time, and I bought a condo and he and I were investigating some water damage behind the toilet. The knob on the back of the toilet came off in his hand and water blasted out of there knocking him against the wall. We couldn't find the water shut off and nobody in the complex knew what to do. Had to call the fire department. Even they were flopping around in my unit bathroom like fish. Had to turn off the water at the street, shut off the electricity to the building. By that time, the lady's ceiling under me was about to drop and the basement was flooded. Firemen had to punch holes in the woman's ceiling and she wasn't home. When we got to his mother's house later in the day, we were white-faced and looked like drowned rats. She said, "Mandy, you need a marijuana cigarette." LOL Cracked me and Greg up. **

**This is the chapter that will release the wheels and put the train in motion. Naughty warning in this chapter too.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 25**

When they arrived at the Manoso family home in Newark, the newlyweds were both smiling and holding hands. There were several members of the Manoso clan there with Ranger's parents. The plane had gone back with Ana and her family because of the restaurant, and Frank and his family had gone with them. Sara and her family were there today, and going back with he and Stephanie.

Ranger didn't have to say a word. His mother looked at their hands clasped together which was so out of character for her son and saw the rings. She raised her hands to her mouth and ran toward them. "Oh, my son. My new daughter. I can't believe it! You finally married this woman you love. Carlos, it is about time."

His Papa rose and smiled offering his hand. "We have plenty of food and wine. We will celebrate!"

Ranger reached in his pocket and opened his father's hand he was holding, placing the necklace there. "Papa. I made you a promise and have something for you."

His father opened his hand, and looked at the gold necklace and turned it over. Tears formed in his eyes, and he collapsed back into his chair. "Papa!"

Ranger's mother ran over to him and his father waved his hand. "No, no. These are tears of joy. My son has just given this old man peace." He smiled at Ranger. "Thank you Carlos, my son."

Sara walked over to her father and put her arm around him. She looked over his shoulder at the item in his hand and her blood turned ice cold, making her shiver. That was her sister's necklace. She envisioned in her mind a trail of blood leading here, to her childhood home. She had been sitting on the couch trying to form the words to congratulate her brother and Stephanie, and all she could do was picture an innocent Angel, and a very sad, and sullen Stephanie the first time she'd seen her. Then there was the tragedy the day of the memorial service. Why had this marriage taken place now? What was her brother really thinking?

Stephanie asked where Angel was and Ranger's mother told her that she was napping. She said that Angel had been fussy at first after they'd left, but had calmed when she'd gotten some of the other children's little books out and began reading her stories. She said that Angel was very smart. She began pointing to pictures and mouthing the word to Angel. She had watched her mouth closely. Then Angel began touching the pictures herself to hear the words again. She had been engrossed in the books till she got sleepy.

Stephanie told Ranger that they needed to get her some toys and books that made sounds. He smiled and told her that they would as soon as they got home. They had a big meal with the family, and stayed most of the day. Angel had been all smiles when she woke and saw she and Ranger where there.

Ranger placed Angel in their bed back at the hotel that night and opened a bottle of wine for himself and Stephanie in the living area of the suite. They made love on the sofa, this time he held only one of her hands over her head. It was the one that wore his wedding ring, and his own fingers were threaded through hers. Stephanie had let herself go and loved him like in the fairy tale dream she'd once carried in her head. She didn't know how long the fantasy would last, and the reality of the real situation she was in would come crashing down on her. Neither one of them were the people that they were over two years ago now, and she feared that the man she thought she'd known then had been a fictional character all along. Just part of the fairy tale in her head.

* * *

The next day on the plane, Sara took a seat next to Stephanie. "Welcome to the family Stephanie. I want you to know that you have a friend in Miami, if you ever need one. I imagine it must feel lonely at times not knowing anyone."

Stephanie smiled at her. "Thank you for that. I got used to being alone when I lived in Newark. However, having Angel does fill a big hole that was there before."

She said, "You love her very much, don't you?"

Stephanie looked at Sara. She was a doctor, an intelligent woman, and a mother. Maybe she would understand this. "I loved her enough that when I didn't know if I was going to be okay, and I might lose her, I was willing to let her go."

Sara smiled. "That's what a mother's love is about, the sacrifices you make for the welfare of the child. You put her first, not yourself."

Stephanie's eyes were tearing up. "Sara, I'll never forgive myself for not taking her to the doctor when I found her."

Sara took her hand. "Stephanie, if I had just lost a baby and been through all you had, I don't know what I would have done in your shoes. The point is, she would have died if you hadn't found her and saved her life. She hears now and she's very happy. I believe that exactly what happened was what was meant to be."

"You do? You don't think of me as a terrible person? I cheated on my ex-husband with Ranger when we were dating. I hurt him."

"I know some about your relationship with my brother. You were close for a long time, so you evidently had feelings for him. The same with your ex-husband. I don't judge you for loving these men, there must have been a reason why you couldn't chose."

Stephanie nodded, and glanced at Ranger who was holding Angel and reading to her with a book his mother had said was her favorite, and sent along. "Ranger didn't want a real relationship and he would send me back to Joe, but still never really let me go. I was weak and he was like a drug. I cared for him, and couldn't give him up either."

She nodded. "And after his friend Bobby died?"

A tear fell from the corner of her eye remembering Bobby and that day. She swiped at it. "That day changed everything for everyone, but Ranger had already begun to put distance between us. For some reason he showed up at my apartment one night before that happened. He seemed like he was troubled about something. That's when the baby was conceived."

Sara nodded. "It seems odd that he would want to rush into marriage now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, my big question too," Stephanie took a big breath and swiped at her eyes again.

"You could have said no if you didn't feel the time was right," she said.

"I kind of did."

Sara took her hand and whispered. "He didn't give you a choice?"

Stephanie shook her head in the negative and Sara's mouth opened and her eyes were wide with surprise. She whispered again to Stephanie. "You can trust me. You call me if you ever need me. I'm serious."

Stephanie nodded her understanding and glanced toward Ranger whose eyes were now leveled at them both. A chill ran through her, and unbeknownst to her, Sara who was still holding her hand felt that same chill being one of the recipients of his cold, dark, stare.

That night back in Miami, Ranger was quiet at dinner and in their bed he was rougher and more aggressive with her.

The bed was empty when Stephanie woke the next morning. She put her robe on and went to the nursery. Someone had already come for Angel. She went downstairs and found Angel in the high chair in the kitchen with her face covered in oatmeal. She had a little bowl of berries and was squishing them with one hand. She smiled at Stephanie and reached a blue hand out to touch her. "Oh no you don't, little girl."

Stephanie bent over and pointed to her hand. "You have a _blue_ hand."

Angel watched her mouth and said, "Boo."

Stephanie repeated the word slowly, showing her the movement of her tongue. "Blue."

"Bwoo."

Stephanie giggled. "Very good, Angel."

Betina snickered. "That was very good. It's hard for beginners to pronounce the L and R letters. Same with my kids. She is a very smart little girl. So eager to learn."

Angel said, "Grr."

Both Stephanie and Betina laughed. Betina said, "I take it back. That was a pretty good R sound. You have your breakfast. I'll clean the blue grr."

Ranger came in the room and kissed her before sitting down with his own meal. "Angel finished eating, Babe?"

"Yeah, Betina's cleaning her up. She said two words."

He smiled. "What were they?"

"Well, they weren't perfect, but blue and girl."

"She's probably going to learn fast now. We should stop at an early learning store and see what they recommend for her age. I'd like to start teaching her Spanish soon too, Babe."

* * *

Ranger had secured them appointments with both the plastic surgeon and the neurologist, and they were headed there now. The plastic surgeon was pleased with how her leg was healing and told her that she could begin using soap and whatever moisturizer she liked or even vitamin E to minimize the scars even further. He told her that he only needed to see her one more time in a month if she continued to do well.

The neurologist didn't seem to be concerned with just one seizure and since it had to do with restoring the rest of her memories, he had kind of belayed any fears they had with the same reasoning that Ranger had read. She was likely just healing. He said that they shouldn't worry unless they began again and became regular or frequent.

He surprised her with a visit to her new OBGYN doctor. He looked over at her before they got out of the car. "We're taking care of the birth control. I'm not using a condom to fuck my wife."

Stephanie grimaced at his crude words and attitude. "If this is the way you treated and talked to Rachel after you married, no wonder the honeymoon was over quickly. You'll use one until you show me proof that you've given up the other whore."

He turned cold eyes on her. "I will say again. You will not dictate to me, Stephanie."

She snapped back at him. "And you don't own me just because you had that guy that married us make me say the word obey. Hardly anybody but religious fanatics and control freaks use that word anymore. It's sexist and you made him put it in the vows. Even Joe didn't make me say that word."

His nostrils flared and she knew that she had struck a sensitive chord. "Babe..."

He didn't say another word. He just got out of the car, came around to open her door, and led her inside by her elbow. Ranger was quiet during the wait to see her doctor, but when she came out of the exam room after her needs were taken care of, he seemed a little different. He even smiled at her, taking her hand and walking them to the car. "I looked up some local places to shop for Angel while I was waiting for you. We'll go there next."

"Okay," she said to him.

Ranger talked to a lady at the store who used to be a teacher, and bought just about everything that she recommended. The toys included, sorting blocks, counting blocks, social skills and language toys, musical toys, push and play, discovery, and art toys. And of course, all kinds of books. As they were leaving, Stephanie said, "Maybe we shouldn't overwhelm her and give her all of them at the same time. She gets tired from just hearing sounds now."

"Babe, she's smart. She'll choose the ones that she likes the most, choosing is part of the learning process."

Stephanie tried to raise an eyebrow. "That's an interesting statement considering you haven't allowed the same for me."

He slammed the Mercedes SUV door on her side and walked around the car. A few moments later, the driver side door opened and Ranger slid into the seat and turned to her. "You're testing my patience now that you have your memory back, Babe. I don't like it. I married you because you were so much like your old self before. The Stephanie I met in Trenton and loved."

She turned to him. "That Stephanie started to die the day that Bobby died, Ranger. Your leaving, losing a baby, a husband and friend, and being sent away by my parents finished her off." She actually laughed. "So, if that was a prerequisite for what you imagined would make for a happy marriage with me, its doomed for sure. Oh, and I liked the old Ranger too. I'm not exactly loving the new one, or is this the real you?"

He said simply, ""Be careful, Stephanie.

She thought,_ so now she's not his babe when she doesn't agree with his controlling bull crap, she's Stephanie._

Angel had played that afternoon until she just fell over, literally. Stephanie just placed her favorite blanket over her right where she lay for her nap. Ranger had retreated to his office when they got back. She tip-toed to the door. He was on the phone and it was on speaker.

She heard Tank's voice. "_Williams is going with us. Fenton Humphries attorney contacted him and he's got the papers drawn up, I just need to go over them. We got word from a source over there that somethin' is goin' down next week. That's when we're gonna take care of business before the business_."

Ranger said, "Hal, you ready for this? You understand that this is a civilian matter that we have to deal with before closing this merger."

It was quiet a moment and then she heard Hal's voice. "_Yes sir. I understand and will do the job required_."

"Same question to you, Rod," Ranger's voice again.

"_You know me. I'm like Hector. Just give me the job details and the job is done. I'm good._"

Ranger again. "I have a contact over there, and he'll supply all your guns, ammo, and gear. Tank, I'll give you the contact details after I confirm what you need with the guy."

Tank's baritone voice. "_Affirmative_."

"So, there's four going, plus Williams. Hal is taking point, Tank, Rod, and Ram is your sniper."

"_Yeah. Lester still refuses to go," Tank said_."

"Let it go. I'm going to deal with Santos and his mouth before he leaves for L.A. We have personal business now. Okay, unless anyone has anything else, we'll wrap this call now."

All the men said some kind of goodbye and Stephanie hurried away from the door. She needed an escape and decided on a soak in the huge bathtub in the bathroom off the master suite. She wondered what they were talking about where they needed guns and would be dealing with civilians. Ranger mentioned a merger, and the one guy named Rod, did mention a job.

Her eyes were closed as she relaxed and then she felt eyes on her. Ranger was standing there watching her and he was naked, and he was aroused. He stepped in the tub and sat on the edge, then pulled her head toward his erection. She was disappointed that he'd interrupted her few peaceful moments alone. She did what he wanted and then went to stand and get out. He stopped her. "I'm not finished with you yet, Babe. This is the perfect place to play."

Shit. "Well, why didn't you just do it on me before you came? I'm ready to get out."

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about that."

He sank down into the tub and went to grab her. "No. I'm getting out," she insisted. By the look on his face, she wasn't going to like what he had in mind.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I explained to you what I expect, and you will take care of my needs. All of them."

She snapped at him, exasperated. "I just did, damn you! We may be married, but my body is still my own. We're not living in the middle east, and you're not treating me like men there treat Muslim women. Is that where you picked up this bullshit, and I might add, offensive attitude of yours, Ranger?"

He let her go, but it was with a warning. "I've told you to be careful, and I'm trying to be patient with you. You're not going to talk to me that way, Stephanie, or there will be consequences."

TBC-

If you are a Muslim woman and you read me, I apologize. I care about the women of the middle east and their awful plight. I'm sorry, I try to stay out of taking sides where religion and politics are concerned, but this is an issue that I loathe about the men and their attitudes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

**Whoa! Lots of great reviews and points of view. W************e have a lot of new readers and some who have been around, but are wanting to join in now and talk. Excellent! **Looks like you're tightening your seat belts for the rest of the ride. 

**Ybanormlmom, made a really interesting comparison. She said that Ranger's evolution into a ruthless business man and husband reminded her of Michael Corleone, in the Godfather. Very cool thought.**

**First Generation Scot just got back from a cruise (we're all jealous) and is catching up. She has dubbed me the Queen of angst now. Excuse me? That would be the Dark Plum Queen of Angst, lady. LOL**

**That enterovirus I was talking about on the blog has taken a child's life in Trenton, Stephanie's home town. As a mother of a child with a weak immune system and asthma, my heart goes out to that family.**

**Creeping up to the the creepy end. Not many more chapters now. More icky naughty in this chapter.**

**I planned to make up for this angst with a humorous Halloween tale. Hoping I can get it done before I have to have the surgery. Ball gets rolling this Friday with first appointment. Yuck!**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 26**

Stephanie went to bed early that night taking her ever-growing burdens and thoughts with her. She was surprised when Ranger left her alone when finally coming to bed. The next morning she woke early and he was already up and gone from the house. Angel was still sleeping, so Stephanie showered quickly to tame her wild hair. So deep were her thoughts as she prepared for the day. She went back in the nursery to find a smiling Angel waiting for her with a little board book in her hand, and some of the burden she was feeling melted away. She picked her up, hugged her, then diapered her, and carried her down for breakfast. By then, Betina was there and was preparing some cheese omelets and fruit salad for them.

When they had just finished and cleaned Angel up, Ranger came in the door. He said, "Come outside, Babe."

Stephanie cleaned Angel's face and hands, and Ranger picked her up. Stephanie followed them out through the garage and outside. There was a sparkling new vehicle sitting in the drive. She looked at him. "I remember that you used to like the Lexus cars. This is the top of the line SUV, an LX. It has everything, even a DVD player in the back for Angel. I bought a special car seat for it already as well."

She looked at the car again. It was a beautiful ride, that was for sure. It was a pearl white color, and looking inside, she saw that the seats were tan, and the inside had brown and wood looking accents. "It's a really beautiful SUV, Ranger. Thank You."

"You're welcome. Let's take a ride to the cemetery in it. The bench is there and it's time to place Precious, and Celia in their final resting place."

Tears came to Stephanie's eyes. It had to be done, but her heart didn't want to let that little box go after all this time. Having Precious near her had given her as much strength as finding Angel had during those months in Newark. She shook her head. "I'm not ready yet. Can we wait a few more days please, Ranger?"

He sighed. "A few more days won't matter. We need to go see Dr. Ortiz today. We'll take your new car for the visit."

"Okay."

Angel said, "Cah."

Rangel smiled at her and pointed to the SUV. "Yes, Angel. This is a car."

She made a big O with her mouth. "O...tay."

They both chuckled at that. Stephanie had remembered Julie that morning while in the shower. The girl needed to be told about the marriage by them personally, and it was just pleasant to have Jules around. She said, "I'd like to invite Julie for a sleepover this weekend to tell her we got married. I've missed her and Angel would like to see her. Can we do that? We need to."

He said simply, "We'll see."

That's all he said. Stephanie didn't comment on that, but she felt relief that they were going to see Dr. Ortiz. On every visit she made clear to Stephanie that everything she told her was confidential. She needed to talk about her new problems and thoughts badly.

A few minutes after they arrived later that morning, Dr. Ortiz opened the door to them and smiled. "Ranger and Stephanie, I'm ready for you. Please come in."

Stephanie looked over at him, confused. He smiled at her. "We're going to start sessions together beginning today."

Her heart dropped out of her chest and fell to the floor. Her primary hope for help, even if it was just emotional support, had just been taken away from her. She didn't expect now that she would have many choices of her own again, if ever. This situation was now worse than she ever dreamed the 'burg life to be. Joe had been good to her up until the miscarriage, and they had always had a comfortable sex life. It had never been as explosive as the one she'd first shared with Ranger, but she'd now been painfully reminded the hard way that fireworks are fun, brief, but fleeting.

Dr. Ortiz congratulated them on their marriage and asked them if they'd had a honeymoon and Ranger explained about his sister's death. She spent some time talking to him about that. He told the doctor about Stephanie's reluctance to want to go to the cemetery. Stephanie just told the truth, that having Precious with her during her trials after leaving Trenton had given her comfort. She just wanted to keep her with her for a few more days until she was emotionally ready to let her go, and place her in the cemetery. It was final, after all.

Dr. Ortiz was not surprised and agreed that she should go when she was ready. She said that it was important to make big changes in your life when you're prepared and emotionally ready. That was the healthy way to handle life. Stephanie looked down at the floor. What she wanted to do was cry. She felt Ranger take her hand and without thinking, she almost pulled it away. She looked up and Dr. Ortiz was staring at her. She asked, "Stephanie is there anything that you want to talk about that's happened in the past week?"

Stephanie shook her head, no. Dr. Ortiz said, "Well, how about the return of your memories. That must have been difficult for you at first. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. They're back. I can't do anything to change the past or ..."

"Or what…?" The doctor asked.

Or to change the present. She shrugged. "I just can't dwell on it for the rest of my life or I'll never be happy, right?"

The doctor nodded. "That's right. Yes, accepting that it happened and it all hurt, then looking ahead to the future is healthy. Stephanie, doing what is within your power, and taking tiny steps to change a difficult situation or way of thinking is good, and it's the healthy way to deal with life. Even when you think you don't, every person has the power within them for change. It just takes positive thinking, a little bit of courage, and the will."

Ranger looked at his watch. "Anything else you want to talk about today, Babe?"

Stephanie said, "No," then she thanked Dr. Ortiz.

Dr. Ortiz watched them as they called the elevator to the floor. She paid particular attention to their body language. Ranger, an assertive, dominant male, stood erect as always. He was holding Stephanie's hand, but it wasn't like newlyweds in love. He looked to be squeezing her hand like he was leading her away, or exercising his authority over her. Stephanie was looking at the floor with her shoulders slightly slumped. When the elevator doors opened, Stephanie turned back to glance at her, and gave her a weak smile. She waved at her and smiled back. Dr. Ortiz was worried about the woman. Something was very off with them.

She was surprised when Ranger had called to say that they would be discontinuing Stephanie's sessions alone, and wanted to do future sessions as a couple only. She was shocked when he'd told her that they had married. She explained to him that discontinuing one-on-one therapy was usually decided between the patient and herself. After today, and Stephanie's lack of participation, she had many questions. For a new bride, Stephanie didn't seem very happy, and as newlyweds, they seemed awkward together. She hadn't missed Stephanie's flinch, and almost pulling her hand back when Ranger had touched her.

There was no way that Stephanie had been ready for a leap into marriage, and if Ranger didn't watch her closely, she could repeat her last attempt to take her life, and this time she could succeed. Then there was the fact that she had mentioned to Ranger that she'd not had the opportunity to get Stephanie started on medication, and he had said that if _he_ thought she needed it, that he would let Dr. Ortiz know. She had reminded him that it wasn't up to him to make that determination. His response was that they were newlyweds and that Stephanie had read that the medication could interfere with her libido, and that she didn't want to take it at this time.

Dr. Ortiz had tried to explain to Ranger that the symptoms listed did not occur with every patient, and that most side effects didn't last past the first few weeks as the individual got used to the medication, but her words worked to no avail. She just hoped that Stephanie trusted her enough to call her if she needed her.

* * *

In the elevator on the way down, Stephanie thought about Dr. Ortiz's words. The one thing that she knew now was that she wasn't really a bad person and she didn't deserve to die because she'd made some bad choices in her life. She'd been depressed, tired, sickly, hurt, and overwhelmed when she took that leap from the bridge. Bobby hadn't come to haunt her. She thought now that he'd come to tell her and Lester that he was okay. So they could let him go.

She had made a big mistake with Joe, wanting something that wasn't real. He had been right about Ranger all along. She regretted hurting him and would always love him. When she'd woke from the seizure in Newark, she had been angrier with Ranger than she'd even been when she'd found Dickie screwing Joyce in their home so long ago. The marriage was just his way of taking complete control of her and Angel. Talk about ironic, and she called the 'burg life bad. Ranger thought he could have his wedding cake and eat it too. Her, Angel, and his mistress. All one happy family.

The power she had now was in Angel, and the will was to keep her safe. She would never have attempted to leave her baby if she had known then, what she knows about the man now. He was not and would never be the right father for Angel. Even for all his faults and anger, Lester had been right about this, he'd known his cousin. She was nothing now, but a possession.

When they got in the car, Stephanie turned to Ranger. "Why did you do that?"

He started the SUV. "Do what, Babe?"

"Take away my sessions with Dr. Ortiz."

"You're still seeing her. With me," he said and put the vehicle in reverse.

"You just removed another choice for me. You're taking away my freedom is what you're doing. What is your eventual goal here, Ranger?"

He had just pulled out of the parking spot and stopped to look at her. "I've already told you what I expect of you. You have a function and a place in this marriage. You haven't accepted or learned that yet. In a marriage with me, I need to be able to trust you will do what I expect. You are not going to talk to anyone about our married life or me or my business with Dr. Ortiz, my sister, Sara, nor anyone else. Our life together and relationship is private. Wasn't a relationship with me what you wanted?" He grinned at her. "Well, now you have me. You have Angel, money, and anything else you desire, but you had to make a sacrifice to get it. Some of your freedoms and some of your choices."

She shook her head. "I did not ask for _this_, and I just can't accept it. Is_ this_ what you meant by loving me in your own way? Because if it is, I don't know if I want you to love me at all."

He reached his hand out and grabbed her jaw pulling her toward his lips and kissed her hard. "You just need some convincing, Babe."

A smile spread across Ranger's face and it was one that made her shiver. He put the car in gear and drove out of the lot. He passed the exit to his house on the beach, and took the next one. In a few minutes he was pulling into a nice apartment complex, and pulled into a spot and parked. He got out, walked around and opened her door. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly out and into the building.

He stopped at a door and stuck a key in which was unusual for him, opened it, and dragged her inside. Right before it dawned her where they were, he gave her that wicked smile again, and took her hand. They stopped at a doorway down the hall, and Stephanie was mortified to find that there were two naked people in the bed sleeping, a man and that woman. Ranger walked in and shook the man. "Get your clothes on and get out. Now."

When the man began to argue, Ranger pulled his gun and stuck the barrel between his eyes. "I said, get out."

The man didn't argue further. He got up, and grabbed his clothing, leaving the room quickly. The woman that Stephanie recognized as Aleida, rolled to her side and raised up on her elbow, then grinned at she and Ranger. He nodded to the bathroom. "Go clean yourself up, Aleida."

She got up and sashayed to the bathroom naked and Stephanie turned her head. She hissed at Ranger, "What the hell are we doing here? It better be to give that slut her walking papers!"

His eyes turned cold, and he said, "We're here to teach you to obey, wife. It's not just a word."

So many emotions immediately gripped her at one time, she was on emotional overload. It was Lester's words in that restroom that resounded in her head. She swallowed hard. A naked Aleida returned and wrapped an arm around Ranger, pulling his head down to her, and kissing him with tongue. Bile rose in Stephanie's throat. He stepped away and opened a bedside table, pulling out a ball-type gag and placed it on her face, then he told Aleida to get on her hands and knees on the bed. He pulled out a device that restrained her wrists and attached to her ankles as well. Stephanie was a mixture of embarrassed, angry, and scared shitless at that moment.

Last, he pulled out a flogger and a tube of lube, and dropped them on the bed. He turned to Stephanie and slowly removed his clothing, everything. Picking up the flogger, he said, "I'm going to give you an example of what will happen if you continue to talk back to me, Stephanie. The next time I do this, you'll be a participant."

He struck Aleida and she moaned and Stephanie jumped. Then he struck her again harder. He kept doing it until she was crying and clawing at the sheets. Stephanie had to turn away, then she heard him stop. The next sound she heard was the sound of the woman's scream against the gag, and him grunting like a pig. He growled out, "Look at me, Stephanie."

She slowly turned her head to him. He watched Stephanie's face as he grabbed Aleida's hair, and pulled her head back yelling out his release like an animal, and then it was over. Even though she was sickened, and her heart was beating fast in her chest, she stood slowly without breaking eye contact. She said as calmly as she could, "This is not unlike what you did to me, except for the props..."

Stephanie turned and walked out of the room. He had no intention of giving that woman up, and Stephanie could see her future in that position on her knees, and maybe even forced to do it in that very room. Lester had been speaking simple truth when he talked about her bleak future. No woman with a shred of self-respect or self-preservation would ever dream of a married life like this. She would be no man's chattel to use or abuse as he pleased, not even a big, rich, handsome, dark man, like Ranger Manoso.

She walked all the way outside and stood next to the car and waited. She closed her eyes and moved her hand to touch the knife secured to her hip with its homemade sheath. She would be nice and play his game now until it was time not to be nice, anymore.

When he finally arrived back at the car, she turned to him and sniffed. "At least you had the decency to wash the stink off you before going home to your innocent daughter. You just cheated on me with that skank, the very first week of our marriage. Do you honestly think that using tactics like this will do anything other than make me start to hate you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "This was a lesson. If you stop fighting me and do what I expect of you, then you will get what you want in return. Everything you want and more, Babe."

Stephanie stared straight ahead on the way back to his house. Not her home, she would never consider it hers. She was determined that her life wouldn't end here in Miami this way. She still had more than half a life left, and she wanted to live it on her own terms and with no man's rules. Her experience on the street in Newark wasn't all in vain, and could help her here. She would become his perfect idea of a wife beginning that night. Just like a Stepford wife from the old movie. She would let him believe that he had gained control by leaving her with no guidance, no help, and no one to talk to. She would play the game to his satisfaction. For now.

* * *

Ranger's expectations in the bedroom were normal at first and then grew over a week. She dropped her walls, her inhibitions, even her dignity, and let him have everything that he wanted, plus more. She grit her teeth, concentrated, and forced out that orgasm even when he took her from behind. The hardest part became kissing him at night, and telling him that she loved him.

At the end of that week, he presented her with a gorgeous diamond ring to go with her band at dinner as part of a dessert. He made her find it on his person by licking him. She'd been disgusted and had soaked it overnight in alcohol before she put it on her finger.

Stephanie had come in one day frustrated. She had needed to buy something and they wouldn't take his credit card because her identification still had her maiden name on it. When she got home, she'd told him and he'd said, "No problem, Babe. I'll get you some checks with both our names until you get that changed."

When he had presented her with the book of checks, an idea had formed in her head. That was the day that she thought she could actually see a different future ahead for herself.

TBC -

Yeah, I know. I did punch up the ick and the next chapter will have some too. It will prepare you for the ending.

You know how I like movies and a similar line to this, comes from a movie. "She would be nice and play his game now until it was time not to be nice, anymore."

What movie was it? Ring a bell. The lead actor died of pancreatic cancer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will!**

******Wow again, with the reviews and Pm's. I love talking with you guys. **love reading your thoughts. You guys are great!

**Getting close to the bloody crash. My OCD wanted to end on an even chapter number. The climax needed to climb a bit before the crash to work. So, here is an extra chapter.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 27**

Ranger had left to spend the day at Rangeman. Generally when he spent the day there, he came home in a good mood. Stephanie guessed that he liked getting his hero-worship level topped off. She hadn't slept in nights and it was starting to wear on her. Every night she just lay there thinking after having to pretend that she was in love with the man whose bed she was forced to share. Her Ranger, the best friend, and one she had loved, had been gone as long as Bobby. That last time they had made love, and he had walked out the door, was goodbye. She had already grieved and accepted the loss.

Her appetite was waning again and mostly what she ate was the morsels that Angel's tiny little fingers fed her at meal time. She spent her days playing with Angel, and that was her world. She had mentioned to Ranger that she would like to look for a job. He had told her that he preferred that she just be a mother to Angel, but she could come to him with prospects or a new career idea. He told her that it would be ridiculous to just take any job for the sake of taking a job, when she didn't need to work at all.

He called yesterday afternoon and wanted to take her out to celebrate the first two weeks of marriage, and a big Rangeman windfall. He said that Tank would be wrapping up the new Rangeman acquisition over in London, and wanted to take her someplace nice. He had even sent her out to buy a sexy dress, shoes and lingerie, as well as send her to a spa for the works. He then came home and presented her with flowers.

That night he took her for an expensive dinner and dancing. He had kissed her ring finger and told her how much he loved her. He was charming and she had actually enjoyed herself. He had even been gentle with her and loving when they got home last night. She had figured out that Ranger was a sex addict if not just on the cusp. His appetite for sex was voracious and not quite normal in her opinion.

It was just after lunch and someone buzzed from the gate. Stephanie pressed the button. "Yes?"

"_Hello, this is Juanita Perez. Is this Stephanie Plum? Could I talk to you, please?_"

Stephanie furrowed her brows and thought for a minute. She didn't remember meeting a woman by that name, but evidently the woman knew her. She shrugged and pressed the button. "Okay, sure. I'll meet you at the front door."

She was carrying Angel and sat her down in the living room floor near some of her toys before going to the door. She opened it and watched as a woman got out of the car and smiled at her. Stephanie asked, "How can I help you?"

"Ms. Plum? I'm glad to see you looking so well. May I come in?"

"Sure. Have we met?"

"We never had the pleasure. No."

Stephanie opened the door wider for her and she passed through the opening. Her 'burg manners kicked in. "Come into the living room. Could I get you some coffee or other refreshment?"

"No thank you. I won't take up much of your time."

When they got to the living room, the woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Angel. She looked at Stephanie. "What is that child doing here? She's the reason I'm here. Seems my questions have been answered."

Stephanie said, "Why would you ask... I don't..."

It suddenly dawned on Stephanie who this woman might be, and she had opened the door and let her walk right in. "This is my daughter. If we no longer have business then I'll escort you back to the door."

The woman shook her head and made a face. "I'm afraid you and Mr. Manoso have made a grave mistake. Kidnapping is a felony offense and carries a penalty of up to twenty years in prison. The child will be leaving with me."

Stephanie's heart thumped in her chest and the mother bear began to emerge. "You are not taking my daughter! Get out of my house!"

The woman raised her phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I would like to report a kidnapping. I'm at..."

Stephanie was frantic, she went to yell for Betina and remembered that she was at the grocery. In a moment of blind panic, she slapped the phone out of the woman's hand, and the woman gasped. "You'll be sorry you did that. I will be leaving...with...that child!" The Perez woman glared at her and reached for the phone again.

Stephanie swallowed and went to run for her own phone as she heard the woman rattling off the address. When she hit the the dial button, she heard the front door open and Ranger suddenly walked through it. The woman just smiled and started to dial another number. He snapped at the woman, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

She said smugly. "I was invited and I found what I was looking for. The police are on their way, Mr. Manoso."

He clicked a button on a keyfob. Giving her a fiendish smile, he strode toward her and lightening fast raised an arm with two fingers out and stuck her in the pharynx, knocking her clean out. Stephanie watched as the woman crumpled to the floor and dropped the phone and her purse. Ranger asked, "How long ago did she call them?"

Stephanie was still staring at the woman on the floor in shock. "Answer me, Stephanie," he growled.

"Just...seconds ago."

He picked up her purse and shook it. Then reached his hand in and removed it, holding a set of car keys. "Just stay calm, and take Angel upstairs. I'll be back later. When the police arrive, invite them in and tell them that there must be some mistake. Do NOT let Betina answer the door and answer any questions if she's here."

He picked up the phone and dropped it in her bag and then picked up the woman and carried her out the door. Stephanie followed and watched him open the trunk of her car, and put her inside and then get in the car. He turned and looked at her before he put the car in gear and drove down the drive to the gate. She trembled as she watched the gate open, the car disappear, then the gate close again. Holy shit! What was he planning to do?

She shut the door and ran back in scooping Angel up, and headed up the stairs with her. She set her on the floor in the nursery, and placed some toys next to her and then it dawned on her that she needed to hide the toys downstairs. So she ran down and began stuffing everything in cabinets, and inside the cushion of a bench near the french doors. She was just looking around to the room to check for anything left when there was a buzz from the gate. She took a deep breath, let it out, and pushed the button. "Could I help you?"

"_Miami Metro Police, Ma'am. A call was dispatched from this address. Please open the gate._"

She pushed the button and went to the door to meet them. Taking another deep breath, she smiled and opened it. They got out of the car and looked around and then walked to the door where she was standing. "May we come in please?"

She shrugged. "Sure? I'm a little confused. What's this about?"

They walked in and one officer turned and said, "Like I said a call to dispatch gave this address. Something about reporting a kidnapping. Do you know anything about that?"

Here it goes. She knew she needed to bring it, and act like she was the star of a Broadway show. She crossed her fingers on the one hand that was behind her back. "No. I'm here alone right now. My husband is at work and the housekeeper is out running errands. Could the person have given the wrong address by chance?"

"It's possible. We can track the signal and find out where it came from if the call lasted long enough." He turned to his partner. "Make that call and check, Henry. Could we look around?"

Shit! "Well, I guess."

"Got any kids, ma'am?"

She looked at him and didn't have to force the tears. "Could someone be playing a cruel joke on us? We just had a memorial service about three weeks ago for our infant daughter that died."

He took off his hat and said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

His partner walked over shaking his head. "They got nothing and now they can't even find a signal from that phone at all."

The officer that had been speaking to her said, "Ma'am, do you mind if we just make a call to the cemetery to corroborate your story, then we'll just go and leave you alone."

Stephanie sniffled. "You don't even have to make the call. I have her urn. We haven't placed her ashes in the cemetery yet."

The officer called Henry, looked at his partner and said, "Oh no, ma'am. Don't, go get it. It's quiet here. Doesn't look like anything is amiss. We'll just be on our way. Thank you, and we're very sorry for your loss, and that we had to bother you."

She saw them to the door and closed it behind them, and stood there shaking like a leaf. She put her hands over her face as a sob escaped. She thought, _How in the world did I get to this horrible place in my life?_ What was Ranger going to do? Was he going to hurt that woman? Oh, God. She hoped not. She couldn't be a party to something heinous like that, and it would make her an accessory.

Betina came in chattering and Stephanie tried her best to act normal. She disappeared to play with Angel until dinner. As soon as they'd finished the dinner dishes, she shooed Betina home to be with her family. She paced and was a nervous wreck until Angel got sleepy. She read her a story and then placed her in her crib. Ranger still hadn't come home.

She took a quick bath and went to bed. Just as she was dozing, she thought she heard a car and sat up. She slowly walked down the hallway, and to the top of the stairs, and looked down. What she saw, made her gasp. Ranger looked up at her. His face was dirty with red splotches on it, she could even tell that his black clothing showed dirt and splotches of the same. She swallowed down bile. "Ranger, what have you done?"

He sighed and looked down before he looked back up at her. "I could have stopped her, if she hadn't been invited into the house and seen Angel first hand. It would have taken just a couple phone calls. After she called the police, it was too late. It would have started an investigation, Babe."

She knew the answer before she even asked it. "You hurt that woman?"

His face changed. "Stop asking questions. I did what was necessary so that Angel remains _our_ daughter."

She turned and closed her eyes before walking back to the bedroom. That woman had been doing her job. Her job was to protect children. She probably had her own family at home. They had likely just taken a mother from her husband and children? Had he really just done the unthinkable to an innocent woman? She felt sick and cold, crawling in the bed and pulling the cover over her.

He showered, got in the bed, and rolled her over. She wanted to scream when he touched her. She said, "I'm sorry, Ranger. I just can't do this right now. Please, just let me be tonight."

He had growled, let...it go and he rolled over. "Angel's file no longer exists. There is no longer a threat. Forget about today and let it go, Stephanie. Just like Abruzzi..."

She couldn't remember Ranger mentioning that man's name after that night in all these years. Abruzzi had been deadly. Not the same thing at all, he hadn't been a poor woman doing her job. Stephanie had been frightened that the woman would take Angel when she knocked the phone out of her hand, but she had never dreamed to hurt her in any way. She hated her part in this, and didn't know if she could live with herself, much less him.

The next morning, he left early and told her that he would be gone most of the day. She jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs, and to the garage. She took the lid off the garbage can and dropped it, looking inside. She felt around until she squeezed one plastic bag that was different. There was something soft inside. She pulled it up to the top and opened it and there it was, the black Rangeman uniform he'd been wearing. She closed the bag again and placed it in the back of her car.

She stood there thinking and made a decision. She had no choices left now. It was time.

TBC-


	28. Chapter 28

**Again, thanks to JE for your characters we love to manipulate to our will! Really, I'm grateful to JE. These characters can easily fit into any type of story. I do love them truthfully.**

**Whoop, here it is! Forgot to mention that line from the movie in the last chap. Many of you got that one. Yes, it was Patrick Swayze in Roadhouse.**

******I want to thank those who stuck around for this angsty saga. I know it was difficult at times. I have had probably the most positive reviews of any story I have ever written on this one and the most Pm's EVER. That says something for angst and drama for a change of pace. Right?**

**********The story changed a little along the way, I just felt since it was so high angst, and real, this direction was natural. Something really different. **

******Gotta say, I love you back, and loved chatting with all of you. Absolutely, outstanding participation and loved your **thoughts during the story. You guys are truly awesome! What an experience it has been.

**So, get a drink and buckle up. Here is the crash and it's a nice long chapter. Hopefully, I will have connected all or most of the dots for you. ****Like I said, happy and humor coming up next. Well, after I get my problem fixed anyway. Going to work on the Halloween story over the weekend as much as I can.**

**Alix33 depending on you to come up behind me and clean up my punctuation. Thanks girl!**

**Chapter 28**

Stephanie was soon to be thirty-five years old. She had stood in the garage that morning crying, and mentally viewing her life like a slide-show in her head. Her thoughts had been clearer than in a very long time. She had made so many stupid decisions and mistakes. It was now time to grow up and own her life. She wanted to feel good about herself again. Her life wasn't over yet, and she wasn't even the most important anymore. She had a true innocent to think about now. Her little Angel. She sniffled and swiped her face with her sleeve.

After Angel was fed, she said to Betina, "Take the rest of the day off, Betina. You've been working hard for weeks, and I'm going to be here all day."

Betina looked at her face and said, "You okay, Mrs. Manoso? I don't think I should leave you. I need to make your meals and fold the clothes in the dryer..."

"I'm fine." She fake sniffled. "Just allergy. Folding a few clothes is nothing that I can't handle. In Trenton, Ranger and I used to get take-out all the time and watch a movie. It will be fun and a change for us."

The memories of those times so long ago made her heart ache. Nights when he would pick her lock and stroll in her door grinning. Her face would light up, and they would spend the evening together just lounging until his beeper or phone went off.

Stephanie's attention was brought back to the present when Betina spoke again. "Well, I could knock quite a few things off my to-do list at home this afternoon. Are you sure about this?"

Stephanie smiled and said. "Absolutely."

"Okay, then I will. I'll go as soon as I clean up these breakfast dishes," Betina said.

She cleaned up and kissed Angel bye and left. An angry, frightened, and determined Stephanie turned for the stairs, and headed up. Later that day, several people would hear from Stephanie Plum, and some would hear the last of her.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

Lester walked in the door at the hotel where he was staying after leaving a meeting in L.A. He dropped his suit coat and sat down to check his voice mail. The second message was from Stephanie Plum. He was surprised and very curious as to why she would be calling him. He touched a finger to his phone and listened to the message.

"_Lester, this is Stephanie Plum. I called to tell you that I'm leaving Ranger, and I'm out of your lives for good. Maybe you can mend fences with him now. He's your relative and long time friend. You were right about him. You're close to him, and part of his inner circle, guess you would know him best. Hope you're not exactly like him. _

_When I was in the water the day that I jumped from that bridge, I saw Bobby. He spoke to me and gave me a message for you. He told me that you were more than friends, that you were lovers, and that you had an open relationship of sorts. He said you saw women too. I guess that explains why you hate me so much. He said to tell you that if Rangeman had taken that government contract that you would all be dust by now. The most important thing he said was to tell you that he loves you, to get over it all, and be happy_."

Lester swallowed hard, blinking back tears. No one knew about he and Bobby. No one, and it was very unlikely that Ranger would have talked to her about that government contract he'd declined so long ago. Jesus Christ, she really must have had a visitation from him. Was he wrong to have treated her like he'd done? Was he partly responsible for her leaving his cousin? Big question was, should he give a shit, or feel guilty about the things he'd said and done? She said he'd been right. He heard they'd just gotten married. Wonder what the hell happened there? He smiled remembering the way Stephanie used to devour a Boston crème doughnut. It made his cock hard thinking about it. Maybe she was now getting her just desserts and my cousin was the one feeding it to her.

Nothing about his cousin had been normal since he got back from his last mission a little over a year ago. He had tried to talk to Tank about it a while back. After Bobby's death everything had gone to shit. He had been the glue, the level head that had kept them all sane. Tank was analytical and methodical, but rarely emotional. He had dismissed Lester's concerns regarding Ranger. He knew that Ranger had probably told him that they'd always had a kind of rivalry between them. Mostly friendly. Ranger was the muscle, and the name behind Rangeman, but Lester had noticed him contributing less responsibility to the company, making odd, and almost careless decisions. Taking chances that he never had before. Lester had been leaning toward the division even before the Sylvia thing came up. Damn, he had really liked that woman.

He disconnected just as he heard a knock, and opened his door, pulling the gorgeous woman standing there inside his room and into his arms. He shrugged the bodice of her dress down to her waist and feasted his eyes. Very nice. She would do. He gave her a wolf grin and closed the door.

* * *

Newark, NJ

In an abandoned Newark apartment building, a known crack house that had been recently cleared of the homeless and drug users, lay a man weak, and screaming in agony. Both arms and legs had been opened to the muscle, and he had been partly eviscerated. The men who had dragged him there had secured him to the floor among the scattered garbage, glass, and drug paraphernalia. A sea of black had parted, and one dark, and menacing man had slowly walked forward grinning with a knife in his hand. The man had told him that he was Celia's brother, and his name alone instilled fear in all of the gangs in the area.

The man on the floor had sneered at him and asked, "Sure it does, pal. What is your fucking name?"

The dark man had squatted turning the knife in his hand. "Manoso. Ranger Manoso..."

The next sound they heard was whimpering, right before the first strike of the blade. It had taken less than an hour after the men left their victim for the rats to find him, and they had been feasting for days and days. Yet, still he lived…

* * *

Miami, FL

Sara got the results back from Celia's DNA sample from the Newark coroner. She checked it against the results of the other samples and wasn't surprised at what it showed. It had been the only plausible explanation. She decided to think carefully about it before she called anyone. This was big news for the family and the person that needed to know first was really Stephanie. She decided to just sit on it for a while and went in to see another couple of patients. At lunch time, she checked her messages and was surprised to see one from Stephanie. She listened to it and almost dropped the phone. The news didn't surprise her, what surprised her was that it had happened so soon after the marriage. She knew then that Stephanie knew exactly what her brother was and she was afraid of him. She made a decision right then and there regarding the results of the DNA test.

Being the oldest sister, she remembered how violent Carlos was as a teen while in the gangs, and she had secretly witnessed his savagery that one time. She was glad that he'd taken a better direction and gone into the military, but nothing else that he had done had surprised her. She'd been happy when Julie had ended up with the Martines. It was the best place for her and she had been here with many of her family.

Somehow, Stephanie Plum had gotten his attention and gotten herself on his radar in Trenton, and she wondered now just how big a hand he'd had in Stephanie's entire tragic situation before coming to Miami. She thought about her suicide attempt, and was reminded of the saying that it was possible to _love something to death_.

She decided that little Angel would probably be better off with the woman that had saved her and wanted her so badly. If she had the strength to leave her brother, then she had to be a very strong and determined woman. Her gut was telling her not to worry about them. Her brother had already staked his claim on that baby, and she knew that none of them would have been able to get Celia's daughter from him now. She hated that her mother would never know that Angel was Celia's, but she just didn't think her mother could handle that story and the truth. She didn't know if Celia had left that baby there in that alley or the man that killed her had, but she wanted to believe that Celia was trying to save it and her prayers were answered when Stephanie had walked by that night. She would miss seeing her niece grow up, but she had a feeling that she would be a happy child living a normal life from this day forward.

* * *

Miami, FL

Julie Martine opened an email. It was from Stephanie. For a long time after her kidnapping, she and Stephanie had corresponded and then she had just stopped hearing from her. She had been so happy when she heard that she and her Dad had married from Zoe yesterday. She had wondered why they hadn't called yet and was sure that Stephanie had an announcement to make about it. She smiled, opened the email, and began reading. A couple of sentences into it a tear rolled down her face.

_Jules,_

_I really hated sending you this email today. It was the most difficult goodbye of all. I'm not going to be able to stay in Miami with your dad like you had maybe hoped. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Your dad and I just aren't meant to be married. Angel is with me and we would like to keep in touch, and see you again when you get out of school. I'll send you pictures of Angel from time to time. It will be best not to tell your dad for now that I plan to contact you. He's going to be pretty angry for a while. Keep doing well in school and keep up the sports._

_We love you, Stephanie and Angel._

* * *

_Newark, NJ_

Robyn, a prostitute in Newark near the airport was cleaning up her wounds yet again from being hassled by one of the local pimps. There was originally one when her friend Stephanie was around, and they had done a pretty good job of keeping him at bay, but now there were two messing with her. They had been beating on her at least once a week each. Her friends downstairs helped when they were around, but that was the problem. They were gone a lot. When Stephanie left, it was hard finding a reliable person to keep her own daughter for the money she had to offer for babysitting services. It had just been a tough couple of months. What she really needed was a miracle.

She got a soda and sat down on the couch to check her phone messages. She didn't recognize one of the numbers and touched the button to hear the message. She could not believe it, it was the person she'd just been thinking about. Stephanie had left her a message telling her to pack everything that she wanted to keep, that she would be picking her up in Newark at the apartment within twenty-four hours to start a new life. Robyn looked up at her dingy ceiling and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

* * *

London, U.K.

On a pier in London, MI6 and police were counting the casualties after something had gone horribly wrong on what was to be the final round-up on a long time sting operation involving corruption from inside the organization. Men dressed like military commandos wearing all black had arrived on the scene, and surprised the teams causing a fierce battle to occur. Six of the MI6 men were dead, four police, three of those men in black were killed, and one was seriously wounded during the bloody mêlée.

They were holding up the ambulance that carried the big man that was still alive, trying to find out who he was, and who he was working for. They hadn't found any identification on any of the men.

One of the MI6 men came over and said, "Commander, we found the body of Fenton Humphries. He had his wallet on him and we found this odd black card inside. You know this name?"

"Rangeman? I've heard of it."

The commander got in the ambulance and flashed the card in the face of the huge black clad man. "Are you a yank then, big guy?" He asked him.

He noticed a slight wince and then the man closed his blue eyes.

* * *

Miami, FL

Ranger rolled off of Aleida breathing hard. His phone vibrated and he reached for it on the nightstand and looked at the display. It was his bank. He touched the button with his thumb and spoke. "Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso. This is Jarvis Mumford, manager of the Eastside branch of the Bank of Miami. We thought we should call you, and just verify that you were aware that your wife came in and withdrew a substantial amount, and requested it in cash. She had proper identification, new checks, a debit card, and a copy of your marriage certificate. She explained that you were newlyweds and had not gotten her driving license..."

"Stop, just a minute. How long ago was she there?"

"Oh...um...about two hours ago or so, I guess. I was at lunch and had a meeting after at the time that she was here. I was told about it when I got back."

"How much did she take?"

"She wrote a check for a hundred thousand. Did we make an error in not verifying with you while she was here."

"Yes. You did," he hissed at him.

"I'm terribly..."

He hung up on the man, and jumped up pulling his clothes on in a hurry. Aleida cooed, "Something wrong, lover?"

"Shut the fuck up, Aleida," he growled at her.

He ran out the apartment door and jumped in his car, stomped on the gas, and squealed out of the parking lot racing home as fast as he could. He could feel anger boiling and rising in him and at the same time, his heart was in his throat.

He cursed as he punched in the security code for the second time at the front gate to his home. It was finally accepted and he blasted through, squealed to a stop at the front of the house, and leaped out. He opened the door and ran in, yelling Stephanie's name and then he yelled for Betina.

The house was dead silent. He dialed Betina. "_Hello Mr. Manoso? Do you need something?_"

"Where is Stephanie and Angel?"

"_She's not there? She said she would be home all day with Angel when she let me go this morning. She probably remembered she had something to do or she could be visiting someone. Have you checked for a note?_"

"No, but I will. Thank you, Betina."

He ran to the living room and kitchen finding nothing, then raced up the stairs to their bedroom looking around and found nothing. He then went into Angel's nursery, and on the dresser, he saw a note. He took a breath and reached for it. It was in Stephanie's writing.

_Ranger,_

_ I made a life changing decision after last night. One that I hope will bring about positive changes for me this time. I'm not like you and I can't live with you or your restraints. I cherish what we had so long ago, but I had already accepted the loss, made my peace, letting that Ranger I loved go. _

_I don't want to roll through life like a tumbleweed any longer, I want goals and I have a new focus, and that's Angel. My life will no longer lend itself to toxic relationships, like with you. If you had really loved me like you say you do, why put me through everything you did? Why push me away and say all those things you did, and then abandon me when I needed your support, and love the most after Bobby died? Why degrade me now, or humiliate me with another woman?_

_You're not the man that I thought I loved. The man in my mind that I remembered must have been a fictional character, just like Batman. My Ranger that I trusted would have never hurt me or betrayed my trust, ever. Would have never hurt an innocent. There is now a bigger painful chunk of my life that I want to forget, except for Angel. And that bigger part is you. Knowing me, did you really think that you could beat me into obeying you and expect me to pose as your property for the rest of my life? Lester was right again about this as well, and you make Joe look like a saint. He wanted a baby momma too, but at least he loved me and never would have abused me._

_You punished me and you hurt me for no good reason, except that you're a dark and jaded man. I can't be dependent on someone that I don't know, and I can't trust. But the big one is, that I can't live with someone that takes all my choices away. So, Angel and I are starting over, and I'm going to make some responsible decisions for us both. Angel was and is mine first, and always will be. If you really love me like you say you do, just be happy for me and let us go. _

_Goodbye Ranger._

_P.S. I plan to pay back every cent I took, eventually. I just had to make sure that Angel and I would have enough for a start, and until I could find a decent job or a new career._

_And don't try to find us or hurt me, I have some insurance in the form of some bloody shirts and if a friend does not hear from me in a period of time, they go to some old friends at the TPD with a note._

Ranger squashed the paper in his hand, and threw his head back roaring so loud that it shook the entire house.

* * *

Miami, FL, earlier in the day.

Stephanie turned her new SUV north and took the ramp on to highway 1. She had picked up an atlas, and was going to take the scenic route up the coast before she cut across the state to get on interstate 75 heading north. She turned some soothing music on for both she and Angel for the drive.

After she had made her decision in the garage, she had wiped her tear-stained face. She double checked to make sure that Ranger was gone, grabbed a box of large trash bags in the pantry, and headed back up the stairs. She went to Angel's room first where she was still sleeping and began opening drawers, and stuffing half the contents of each one into the bags. She grabbed all of Angel's favorite things and put them in a bag, then went to her own room.

She did the same thing, opening drawers, and the closet and stuffing items in. After she was finished, she dragged all the bags down the stairs, and into the garage. She opened her car hatch and heaved them all in. She then went to Ranger's office and looked through the couple of stacks of papers until she found the marriage license and Angel's birth certificate that he'd not put back in the safe yet. She'd taken a very shaky and deep breath when she was finished, and heard Betina come in calling out a good morning to her. She showered, dressed, carefully packed Angel's diaper backpack, and got her up.

She had fantasized many times about a real relationship with Ranger and would have never dreamed that she would ever have a wedding night with the mysterious and sexy man in black. Her fantasy was crushed when her memory picked their wedding night to return. She had woke from being knocked out, as he was grunting over her, the same as he had in that hotel in Newark. She realized immediately that her memories were back because she was angry and disgusted. It was the sex with him that had triggered the seizure. She had remembered everything in a rush. It had come on so fast that it had actually made her nauseous before she blacked out. All those awful memories of the last two years had made her sick piling up in her head, and the one that made her the most sick was of the one where Ranger had degraded her and she had shot him in that ratty apartment of hers in Newark.

She had loathed every minute being at his mercy in Miami. She knew that she was there because Lula and Tank had told him about the baby and that had made him feel guilty. She wasn't there because he loved her. He had let her go before Bobby even died. And Bobby, he had always been sweet to her, and he had tried to move her to get her butt in shape and get training. A heartbreaking hindsight she had to admit now. She should have taken her job more seriously. She just kept thinking that she wouldn't be doing it for very long. That she would go back to fashion and buying again. She had really liked her job at E.E. Martin. She just got hung up in that lifestyle, and with Joe and Ranger in Trenton. Neither had even been the right men for her. She just didn't realize it for too long.

She had always trusted Ranger, had considered him like a best friend, and he had always helped her when she'd needed him. She would have done anything for him. That person that she thought he was, that mysterious man in black that had been so sexy and seductive, and had taken her breath away when they had made love the first time, just wasn't real. He was as fictional as the superhero Batman, the name that Lula had given him so long ago.

After being in Miami and so constantly near the man, she began to pick up little bits and pieces of information now and then, and what she was learning was that his secrets were many, very dark, and even deadly. He was good to Angel, but he was not the man that she wanted to raise her daughter. She could never trust him again, and she didn't want she and Angel to be his property. He had quickly begun to abuse her and she knew that he was not going to give up his nasty mistress. She wasn't going to let him do the things he'd done to her in Newark over and over for the as long as his libido lived. She'd seen a small glimmer of hope one day, and was secretly hoping for the right opportunity to arise, even before yesterdays' horrible events. She had just been trying to keep herself busy, and her head above water over the last week.

Ranger had given her a credit card when they got home from Newark and had left the marriage certificate on his desk for her to get her name legally changed, and her driver's license changed. She had never intended to get her name changed. She hadn't done it with Joe and she was definitely not giving up her own identity in her current farce of a marriage. The best break she got was when he'd given her the checkbook with her name on the checks, and she didn't even have to learn how to forge his signature.

He had made his final mistake last night and sealed her determination. Ranger leaving early had worked out perfect and sending Betina away was easy. After she'd left, Stephanie quickly checked the house and gathered up some last minute items, and packed them some snacks for the road. She threw everything in the car, putting Angel in her car seat last. She then checked the glove box and her title and registration was in an envelope inside. She would need to trade the Lexus for something more practical, and less conspicuous, and get rid of the GPS.

She drove away from a Hyundai dealership with a brand new SUV that looked like a minivan, and a big wad of cash to boot. Then she headed to Ranger's bank with the check. She had been a nervous wreck walking in there and prayed that they wouldn't try to call him. She had come up with at least four different tales before she settled on one for needing the cash. Luck had been on her side. She had gotten there while the manager was away having an early lunch and a meeting. Her request for that much cash had definitely raised some eyebrows. She had lied again today, and told them that they were purchasing a used boat, and the owner had asked for cash. She figured that wasn't much of an unusual thing in Miami. About forty minutes later, she was sweating, but she was out of there.

She just had a few calls to make on her way out of town. She first called Lester and left him a short voice mail message, then Ranger's sister, Sara. It was sweet that she had helped her with Angel and reached out to her on the plane. She wanted to thank her. She called her Dad and told him that she was leaving Miami, and Ranger, and some of the reason why. He was upset and begged her to come home. She told him that he had to know as well as she did that she really couldn't. It would in no way benefit her to go back there, and they wouldn't be safe. She asked him to please tell her mother and her grandma that she loved them.

Her last call was to Lula. "_Hey white girl. How are the newlyweds?_"

"That's why I'm calling, Lula. It's over, and I'm leaving Ranger. I was scared when he found me, and when he took me to Miami. I was scared to tell anyone exactly what I remembered when I woke up in the hospital, and I've been scared since the day we were married. Lula, Ranger is not a good man, he's an animal, and I'm pretty sure even worse than that."

She was quiet a minute and then she said, "_I don't know what I'd do if Tank ever hurt me in anger. You know I been through so much. Ain't no man ever gonna lay a hand on me like that again. I have to respect you for your decision, girl_._ Makes me worry now about them bein' such good friends_."

"I hurt you by not trusting you enough to come to you before, Lula. I didn't want to leave and do that again. I know you just wanted to return a favor and try to help me. I appreciate that."

"_Where you gonna go? You got that cute baby with you?_"

"Yes, Angel is mine. We're going West. I figure Angel won't stand out there. She's going to become part native American I think."

"_That's cool, girl. You set? You got money and transportation?_"

"Yes. I traded a brand new top of the line Lexus SUV he bought me for a more practical car, and I borrowed a chunk of cash from him."

She snickered. "_Girl, if that man ever finds you his wrath will be worse than before. Bet that was a fine ride_."

Stephanie laughed at that. "If he ever finds me, Lula, I might have to kill him before he kills me. Don't tell Tank I called unless he asks. I don't want you to lie to him, but maybe he just won't ask if you talked to me. No need to get in the middle of this mess. However, if he does, tell him to keep an eye on Ranger and Lester. I just don't trust them. It's sad to think they were all so nice and good to me at one time."

"_I know. I'm gonna tell him what you said when he gets back from over there in England. You gonna keep in touch?_"

"I'm going to try my best. It depends on how hard Ranger tries to find me. I asked him to please let us go."

"_I understand. Give that baby a kiss from Auntie Lula_."

"I will. I love you, Lula."

"_I'm gonna miss you skinny white girl. I already do_."

"Same here. Goodbye."

Stephanie sniffled and swiped the tears from her eyes. Her mind began to drift again as she drove. As a little girl her mother took her to church on Sundays. One of the things that she learned was that everyone deserves a release from punishment or guilt. A pardon from sin in some form and it was called absolution. The Catholics had confession for that purpose.

She had fallen on hard times and was forced to sin, but she didn't deserve to be punished or to feel guilty about it for the rest of her life. She didn't deserve to have to accept consequences because few people still cared if she lived or died. She didn't want to have to settle and accept a fate she didn't really want, like the 'burg life or an abusive marriage. It wasn't in her to hurt people either. None of that was living to her. Living was still flying and finding her own way in life in her mind. A way where she could rise every morning and respect herself. She had a budding desire to feel pride again when she looked in the mirror.

The Stephanie and Ranger love affair was a fleeting fantasy, and never meant to be real. She believed that Precious had been an accident, and not meant to be for the same reason. That part of her life had already come to a close, but the loss had still broken her heart. Precious had been part of her. What Ranger had been playing at by bringing her to Miami and then marrying her, she wasn't sure, and would never really know. Maybe he was looking for his own redemption from the sins he'd committed in his life, but he'd failed miserably. She knew he had hurt people and now knew for sure that he had certainly killed. What he didn't realize was that he couldn't help her without helping himself first. She heard a saying somewhere, that you have to own yourself to give yourself away. She would make sure that she knew herself, and her own heart before she ever gave herself away again.

She looked at the little box in the seat next to her and at Angel in the rearview mirror, and smiled. These were the lessons that she would teach her daughter. She had precious cargo now, and would never be careless or irresponsible again. She would protect her adopted daughter that she adored, always.

* * *

Miami, FL, one month later.

Ranger Manoso stood in the cemetery staring at the names on the bench. He bent over and placed the urn containing his sister's ashes inside and kissed his fingers and touched the name of the baby daughter that he never got to lay eyes on. Then he looked up into the sky.

"I'm sorry, Babe, Precious, and my Angel. I didn't realize how much you meant…" He sighed, finding it hard to express his feelings. "If I could take it all back. All of it, everything I said and did to hurt you from the very beginning, I would. You could have... No, you should have been my true redemption, but my soul was already lost."

A man behind him said, "Step back Mr. Manoso, and put your hands behind your back. It's time to go."

Ranger stepped back and placed his hands behind his back. He was cuffed, and two men began leading him away from the grave site. He turned, glancing back at the bench for what might be the last time.

In just one day of his life, the great man had lost everything.

* * *

Seattle, WA, one year later.

Stephanie pulled into her driveway after a busy work day. She was tired and dirty, and smelled like fish again. The group her boat had taken out today had pulled in a haul. It was all that she and her first mate could do to gut and filet all the fish, and get them on ice quick enough. The group had given them all the fish, and they had sold them all at the Pike Place Fish Market. However, she still grumbled to her jolly skipper, George, the whole way back. He'd just chuckled and said that it was that season and the salmon run was next. They had money in their pockets and it was all good.

Her final destination after leaving Miami had been Seattle. She had picked up an ecstatic and very grateful Robyn and daughter in Newark. As they traveled the country, they would stop a night here and there and get a feel for the places. She found that she hated the heat and desert in some places, Robyn hated the really rural ones in some, and neither were cowgirls. Well, not the farm type anyway. They both got a good chuckle out of that. She didn't much like California when she had gotten there, so they continued to roll northward. It kept getting a little better from there. A little too rustic at times. When they got to Seattle, she knew it would be her new home. They liked most everything about it, the mostly mild weather, the people. It was just young, hip, and so fresh, and clean. The home of the Starbucks coffee, computer wizards, and some good bands had to be a cool place to live.

After a boat tour and some days down at the market at a couple of popular wharfs, Stephanie could kind of see where some of the local economy came from. She perused the newspapers and that's where she found an ad for an out of work skipper looking for a boat to captain. She had called him to talk, and that skipper, had been George. They found a boat together, and he picked up a first mate who'd previously worked with him, and now the rest was history. They showed her how to fish, gut and clean them, and run fishing and scenic boat tours. The Puget Sound was now her new stomping grounds. She, Robyn, and the girls were all comfortable, safe, and happy.

As she headed home that day, she thought that she just wanted to bathe in her special bath concoction recommended to nix the fishy smell and moisturize her skin, then relax. She smiled, and she wanted some play time with her Angel. When she opened the door and Angel didn't appear and run to her, she didn't at first think anything was wrong. She then yelled for Robyn or her daughter, Elisa. There was no answer. Silence. She was about to head to the kitchen to check for a note, when she saw a large shadow slowly moving down the hallway toward her. She had not felt this particular feeling in a very long time, her senses were alarming and on overload. She took several steps back toward the door and pulled her serrated knife from the sheath at her hip.

She felt the blood drain from her face when Lester Santos appeared grinning at her. "Hello beautiful. I apologize, I know you weren't expecting company. I came to check on my cousin's daughter and thank you for your message from Bobby."

She gulped, took a breath and said, "She's not his daughter, and you need to leave my house. Where is Robyn and the girls?"

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, still grinning and sighed. She got the sick feeling that he intended to play with her. "Out for a while. I'm not talking about Ranger's daughter. I'm talking about Celia's daughter."

"What? But...that's not possible."

He slowly nodded. "Oh yes it is. It's fact. We're both very wealthy now that your husband is in prison and we're the sole owners of the Rangeman company. Of course it's not worth as much as it was. I thought we might come to a kind of mutual understanding for my silence regarding your whereabouts, and...Angel."

She knew for sure now that he was toying with her like a cat plays with a mouse before the strike. He was the same as Ranger, and she didn't want to take the chance that he was worse. She stuttered out. "I don't want the business or the money. You can have it all. I'll sign whatever you want. Just please leave."

He looked her up and down and winked. "Oh, you misunderstand. I'm already a very wealthy man. I wasn't talking about the money, beautiful..."

Stephanie's stomach churned, and she turned and looked out the window at the dark waters of the Sound. George had said that when the salmon run came, so would the predators. She turned the knife in her hand, gripped it harder, and turned back to Lester smiling. "I need to shower and get the fish smell off me. Why don't you give me about five minutes in there, and then pull the curtain and join me..."

The End

Yeah she did. Just like a fish...

Think reverse Psycho...

Note- Got a question on this already. Here is an explanation. Lester explained that Ranger was different after his last mission. He started getting sloppy. Tank screwed up too in missing one very important detail, and unfortunately, it got him killed. Ranger was involved before, hands on, when they had wet work, and bad stuff to do previously. He wouldn't have made any mistakes in checking details. The thing that they needed to clear up in London to buy that company unbeknownst to them was MI6 on a sting. Fenton was ex-MI6, and a crooked guy. The Rangeman guys walked up on a bad deal. Fatal mistake. Ranger went to prison over it. The guy that lived with the blue eyes was Hal.

If the hair is standing up on your arms, I did my job, heh, heh, heh. Or Cackle, cackle, as Avid Reader 59 said, she can just hear me cackling after posting these chapters.

Shake the ick off girls. The next story will be humorous and the next will redeem Lester.


End file.
